Sacrifice
by Ahmiri
Summary: When Akito pays a visit to Shigure's and demands that Yuki return to the main house Tohru does the only thing she can to protect him: Volunteer to go instead. REWRITTEN!
1. All Her Fault

**Well… surprise, I guess. I wasn't really expecting to start posting this, but I had this sudden idea to do so while I was taking a shower today. No, the whole story hasn't been finished yet but the chapters I have yet will certainly be completed by the time we make that far into the post run. Enjoy it, I guess! (I'm bringing back the interesting disclaimers too.) Yes, this is a rewrite of a past story of mine. The writing was simply terrible and it had to be rewritten so here it is!**

**Q: Is Akito a girl or a guy?**

**A: She's a girl. Definitely a girl. For sake of ease of writing, I will only refer to her as a "she" during scenes from her head, or Kureno's, Shigure's etc. Every other character will think of her as a "him". I hope its not too confusing!**

**OfAmethystEyes: All right. Here we are with the rewrite! Who wants the first disclaimer?**

***silence***

**OfAmethystEyes: Really, guys? Fine. I'll start picking people. *looks at a scowling Yuki* *blushes insanely* Yeah… um…**

**Yuki: But you know how much I hate this story. I hated it the last time and I hate it this time too. I can't believe that you would write something this horrible. *thinks* Although its rather mild compared to some other things you've written.**

**OfAmethystEyes: Please read the first disclaimer? Please? I won't bug you again if you do.**

**Yuki: Fine. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket, myself or the other characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya. This first chapter is also dedicated to HitodeDaikazoku for her wonderful help in reviving some of the past disclaimers.**

**OfAmethystEyes: *is crying* Why'd you add that part in Yu-chan? Why? Why'd you say that I can't have you? It's not fair!**

**Yuki: *leaves***

Akito didn't care anymore. It had gone too far for her to stand anymore. Tohru Honda was a thief. An ugly, stupid thief! And all of his Juunshi still _loved_ her when they were supposed to love her – their god! It was infuriating and she wasn't going to take it.

She wouldn't let that thief have them; she couldn't keep them. Especially not Yuki.

OoOoO

"Leeks!" Kyo stared at the table in disbelief. "I _hate_ leeks!"

Yuki almost hit him. Didn't he realize that he was insulting Tohru? She'd worked for this meal and here he was insulting it in a raised voice. "You have no respect, do you?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tohru ran back into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of miso soup. "You said you liked miso, didn't you Kyo-kun? As long as it's in soup?"

Kyo blinked stupidly. "Yeah, I did."

"Look at that." Yuki gave Kyo a look of disdain. "You don't have any gratitude for what Honda-san does for you."

Shigure wandered in just as Kyo nearly exploded. "Y-you! I have plenty of grtitude! Damn rat! Shut the hell up!"

Shigure eyed the bowl of miso soup sitting by Kyo's place. Both he and Yuki were now standing in a heated argument about gratitude and ingratitude with Tohru trying and failing to bring peace of some sort, leaving the soup open with no one watching it.

Shigure grinned to himself, sliding the soup to his own place and quickly drinking it before anyone noticed.

"Next time," Yuki said, getting in the last word like he usually did, "Think before opening your stupid mouth."

Kyo swore at him but sat down with a scowl. Yuki saw what Shigure had done first but Kyo noticed soon after. "What the…" He looked up, taking in the empty soup bowl and Shigure's sad attempt to hide his snickering. "Shigure!"

"I can make more soup," Tohru said quickly. "If it would help."

Yuki almost said something to Shigure about how his antics were forcing Tohru to work more than she already did, but the doorbell rang before he got the chance.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said brightly, hurrying to the door. She put on her usual smile as she slid open the door. "Wel—" Her eyes widened as she saw who was on the other side. "Wel… Welcome, Akito-san."

Akito looked at her contemptuously, his eyes cold and hating. "Thief," he hissed, before brushing past her.

For the first time, Tohru noticed that Hatori had come as well. He was standing in the doorway, his expression wary and concerned.

Maybe he knew. Maybe he knew what was happening. "Hatori-san?"

He looked at her for moment, placing a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of reassurance before following closely behind Akito.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had stood the moment they realized just who had come to call, their eyes all conveying different guarded emotions. Fear. Detest. Longing. But it was Yuki she was concerned about, when Akito had visited them at school she'd seen the terror a single touch of his hand could bring Yuki and she didn't even know why. Now, Yuki's fists were clenched by his side as if willing himself to stand firm and he looked like he wanted to run.

Tohru wanted to stand next to him, take his hand in hers, making sure that he didn't have to be scared. Trapped standing slightly behind Hatori and Akito, however, it was impossible.

The silence was broken by Akito's silkily pleasant yet dangerous voice. "Yuki, you haven't come to see me in such a long time. It seems _I_ always must come to you. Now, come closer."

Yuki felt rooted to his place by fear. No. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. He didn't to want to be any closer to Akito, but even so he took a few halting steps forward as the curse pushed him towards his fear.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Akito asked.

"Who could ever forget you, my dearest Akito?" Shigure's voice hinted at being playful, but he was completely ignored.

Akito closed the remaining distance between them, running his hands along either side of Yuki's jaw. "Have you forgotten, my Rat?"

"No, Akito-san." Yuki hadn't meant for his voice to sound so weak, but he was incapable of keeping it steady with Akito touching him the way he was. "I haven't forgotten."

Tohru didn't understand. Forgotten what? Everyone else seemed to understand at least to some extent, but all she knew was that she didn't want Akito anywhere near Yuki.

"But I think that you have forgotten. I think you need to remember what's important to you and of where you belong."

Yuki could feel the darkness seeping into his mind. Please… No. He couldn't mean that the way it sounded.

Akito tilted his head slightly to the side. "I think it's time you came home."

No! Tohru could feel tears coming on. Yuki couldn't leave to stay at the main house. He couldn't. If he reacted this way to simple visits with Akito terrified him this much, it would destroy him to live so nearby to him and she couldn't let that happen.

Yuki could feel the sweat breaking out along his hairline, the fear closing around his heart making his breathing shift to an irregular rate. No… no, no, no. His voice sounding small, he said, "Please, can I ask why?"

Akito's mood changed in an instant; his eyes went flat and the slight smile disappeared. Tohru let out a tiny gasp as he struck Yuki across the face, knocking him to the floor, where he hit his head on the corner of the table. "What makes you think you can ask _anything_ of me? I'm your _god_! You have no right to think that you, a worthless nothing, can ask me anything!"

"Akito, don't!" Hatori grabbed his arm, trying to hold him away from Yuki. "You'll only regret this!"

Akito wrenched his arm away, not listening in the least.

Tohru watched in frozen shock and horror as Akito grabbed Yuki by his hair and forced him back on his feet. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. The same thought repeated inside her head. She had to do something; she couldn't let Akito hurt Yuki this way. But no matter how much she willed herself to step forward, she couldn't.

Kyo was startled - for the first time coming to a slight understanding of what Yuki had been through as a child. Hadn't he been some sort of pet? Given everything he wanted? Loved and cared for? None of this was what he expected at all.

Shigure knew there was nothing to be done. Nothing any of them could do. Going against Akito, preventing him from anything he desired to do was impossible.

Yuki could feel Akito's breath against his ear as he leaned close, still holding Yuki's hair taut above his head to keep him in place. "Nothing," Akito whispered. "You're a nothing. Worthless, pathetic, filthy, and stupid. Nobody can ever love you or need you. Without me, you wouldn't have anyone."

Yuki tried to block out the cruel words. Tried not to hear them and to deny them in his mind. But he couldn't. They were true. What about Tohru though? She needed him, didn't she? Or at least wanted him. She cared, didn't she?

"Who could ever want some one like you? Your own family hates you. Everyone hates you." Akito's voice was so soft that only Yuki could hear, and he continued. "Why do you think they're not doing anything to help you? Hated. Unwanted."

With that, Akito released his hair, and he fell to the floor. Yuki curled up as tight as he could, bringing his knees up to his chest and grasping at his ears to block out Akito's harmful words.

Akito looked down at him and it seemed that for a brief moment, a glimmer of a smile crossed his face before he turned to Hatori. "We're leaving. Bring Yuki."

Tohru suddenly found herself in motion, throwing herself between Yuki and Akito before another person had a chance to move. "Wait! I'll go! I'll go, okay? Please, don't take Yuki-kun."

There was a momentary silence, but she kept her eyes on Akito and didn't know what the others thought. She wouldn't back down; she wouldn't give up. Yuki wasn't going back with Akito.

Akito's scowl took on a confused aspect. "You'll go? You'll go in his place?"

She nodded, not finding her voice to respond.

"So," Akito mused. "Instead of saving just one of my Juunshi, I can save all of them by taking away what has destroyed them." Akito smiled darkly; he liked it.

"No! Tohru has nothing to do with any of this," Kyo protested.

"She has _everything_ to do with this," Akito snapped. "Why should I even listen to you, Cat? You're more of a nothing than Yuki!"

"But she's just a girl," Hatori said. This couldn't be happening. All of this was going too far and at Tohru's expense. She was an innocent and should remain so. She was too kind to be tainted by the darkness of what Akito would undoubtedly do to her. "You can't do this."

Tohru wasn't listening from her place on the floor next to Yuki. "Yuki-kun?" He was trembling and his hands were clamped so firmly over his ears she wondered if he could even hear her.

"Yuki-kun?" Softly, she touched his silver hair. "People care about you," she said. "People want you and they do love you."

Shigure put a hand on Akito's arm. "You need to think about what you're going to do. If you—"

"I don't care!" Akito screamed, backing away from Shigure. "It's all her fault!"

Akito grabbed Tohru's arm and dragged her away from Yuki. With the small consciousness he'd had of her gentle touch and words suddenly taken away Yuki opened the walls of his mind to what was happening to find that things had only gotten worse. "Akito! What are you doing? You can't—" With Akito's eyes looking at him with that fury, he could almost feel himself shrinking away. "Please, don't take her."

Akito gave him an almost pitying look. "Are you so desperate to go back to your own special little room, my Yuki? After all, the only reason you aren't is because _she_ offered to go there instead."

Yuki's lips parted in shock. She'd… what? Then he understood what he fully meant by that statement, all that it implied. "You can't! You can't do that to her!" Akito smiled, realizing that Yuki had understood his meaning. His little rat's mind was so easy to manipulate.

Tohru could feel Akito's grip on her arm tighten, as he said, "But I'm not the one to blame. It's you and your weakness that's at fault." Akito looked at Hatori and away from a paling Yuki. "We're leaving."

Kyo was frozen. He was so confused seeing Yuki look so vulnerable. If he tried to hit him, Kyo doubted Yuki would even do anything but crumple to the ground. But more than that he couldn't believe what was happening. Akito had already decided and, there was nothing any of them could do about it anymore. All the fight he had in him to take down Akito was useless against the curse.

Tohru reached out her hand towards Yuki. "Listen, know that I—"

Akito didn't give her a chance to finish and yanked her towards the door, not caring in the least what she wanted to tell Yuki.

Hatori faced the other three Sohmas, just as thrown out of balance as they were. "I'll look after her as best I can." Then, just like Akito and Tohru, Hatori was gone.

The walls felt like they were closing in around Yuki. No. Not Tohru. She couldn't have done that for him. Tohru had always been the one thing he'd sworn that Akito would never touch, would never spoil, and would never take away. There was only one reason he'd seen Akito that day at school; he'd purposely gone there to keep Akito away from Tohru. He could've avoided him if he had wanted to, but he hadn't.

"Tohru?" he whispered. He heard the car outside start, and found himself moving towards the front door, sliding it open and watching the red taillights begin moving forward. "Tohru!"

Akito scowled from his place in the backseat at Yuki's display of attachment to the girl next to him. Tohru couldn't quite believe it, and she smiled through her tears; he'd called her by her first name.

**So comparatively to the original, this scene does not differ too much except the writing is ten times better. *happy sigh* Now, I will be updating this once a week on Tuesdays with some leeway if I simply CAN'T do it on time. Anyway, what did you think of this first chapter? If you read the original is it better? And if this is your first time reading _Sacrifice _what do you think? Reviews are my sunshine so please please review!**


	2. Abandoned

**It's the second chapter a day early. Sometimes I will post a little off schedule, but early is better than late, right? Thank you to yipeeFURUBA, Thomlina, Miri-chan, FBFan, xTammy-Blossomx, KnowledgeandImagination, and HitodeDaikozoku for their reviews of last chapter!**

**Miri-chan: O/O I love you. (In a non-creepy way) Your reviews make me really happy and I want to thank you! I'm really flattered by just about everything you say. Thank you so much!**

**OfAmethystEyes: Kyo, you're next!**

**Kyo: The hell I'm not!**

**OfAmethystEyes: Oh… well… I suppose if you want Yuki to do you one better… I mean, he already did one.**

**Kyo: *steals script* Shut up. I'll do it, I'll do it. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya.**

**OfAmethystEyes: You repeated yourself…**

**Kyo: And that damn Yuki only said it once, right? So I win! I beat him finally!**

**OfAmethystEyes: *whispers* I don't think that counts. *stops whispering* Read, enjoy and review!**

The car's engine faded into the distance, leaving the occupants of Shigure's house in disbelieving silence.

Yuki felt as if something had been forcefully ripped out of him. And the worst part was that it was his fault, even though he couldn't have spoken against or done anything to prevent it, it was still his fault.

It was his fault for being so weak.

"Well," Shigure said, his voice sounding half shocked and half cheery, "I have work to do."

Yuki couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Shigure had _not_ just brushed Tohru off that easily.

Kyo apparently felt the same. "How can you say that! You—you can't just forget about her that easily!"

Shigure looked at them both rather calmly. Long ago he'd known that he'd do anything to make Akito happy, and therefore achieve his dream even if someone else got hurt in the process. He hadn't wanted to have to act on it, but it had come to that unfortunate end.

"If you think," Shigure told them, "that I'm going to deny Akito anything, you're wrong. Nothing will come of this, you'll see."

Yuki had always had moments that he wanted kill Shigure but he'd ever quite meant it. After the way Shigure had just spoken about Tohru, he meant it. He wanted to make Shigure _wish_ he were dead. He'd never felt so murderous in all his life. In a dark voice he said, "You disgust me."

Without another word, Yuki turned and left the house, half running, his feet sending pieces of gravel flying She couldn't be gone. Akito couldn't have her. He would go and he would convince Akito that Tohru had to be released. He'd stay at the main house for the rest of his life if just meant that Tohru was free.

Suddenly he heard someone come running up behind him, the same person sliding in front of him and forcing him into a stop. Kyo looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To Akito, you stupid cat. I won't let things stand this way, now get out of my way!"

Kyo scowled. "Don't think you're the only one who cares about Tohru. I'm going with you."

OoOoO

The main house was dark but nonetheless Kyo and Yuki rang the doorbell. "Come on, come on," Yuki said under his breath. He had to fix this, it was his fault, she was in there with Akito and that was something he couldn't allow.

Finally the door opened one the Sohma housekeeper's looked out at them with a guarded gaze. "You are not permitted to be here. By the order Akito-san gave tonight, you may never come here except by invitation."

She began to close the door, but Kyo intervened, grabbing the door and holding it open. "Wait! What do you mean by that? Our friend is here and we're not leaving without her!"

"Hinaya-san," Yuki said in a desperate tone. "Please, we can't leave her with him. You know what he'll do to her." Yuki remembered this woman; Akito had struck at her once, angry at her for keeping him waiting. He'd already been having a bad day and she'd been one more thing to go wrong. Yuki had only learned her name by chance, but he hoped she might let them by. "Please," he said again, when she showed no signs of letting them pass.

For a moment, her eyes softened but then she repeated what she'd said before, "Neither of you may enter." The door closed and they heard the lock click with the sound of finality.

OoOoO

Tohru sat in the room Akito had sent her to, trying not to be afraid. It appeared to be some sort of a guest room by its plainness, with a futon laid out and a small adjoining bathroom. But it was also cramped and small, and not very comfortable in any way. The walls, a dull gray color, were undecorated and it felt more like a cell than a room.

"If you want to be here instead of Yuki, you can even stay in his old bedroom," Akito had said the night before. "Not that you'll be here long. There's another special room you get to stay in."

"Wait!" she'd said, stepping forward. "Akito-san, when we were at Shigure-san's… You said that you were—"

"'_God called all the animals_'," he said with an almost smug smile. "They will _always_ return to me. Always. It's _our_ banquet and you can keep your ugly face out of it." He'd closed the door forcefully then and locked it from outside. Tohru 's eyes had been wide and her hands had covered her mouth in shock, suddenly understanding why no one had been able to stop Akito, why Yuki was so effected by him, why he was obeyed above all else. The dark truth behind it was terrifying.

It was the following morning now, and she'd found a thin yukata waiting for her when she'd woken. She'd put it on, and had nothing to do but wait. Not knowing what else to do, she knelt in front of a chest situated at the foot of the bed; it was the only other piece of furniture in the room. Inside there were only a few things, hardly worth anything. Broken shards of mirror, and a small pile of paper carefully stacked in one corner. Tohru looked at it for a while wondering if it would be rude if she picked up the paper to look at it.

Curiosity, however, got the better of her. Avoiding the broken pieces of glass, she collected the paper and was surprised to see what they actually were: old school assignments. But only the corners had been kept; five inch squares torn from the original. All she could see was Yuki's name written at the top in younger handwriting, his perfect grade, and teachers' compliments. "Magnificent work", "I'm proud of you", and "Good job" were written across the top three and similar comments were written on the others.

Had he kept these only to see those kind words? Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the door and she quickly set it back inside the chest and shut the lid.

_Okaa-san, I'm scared. Please, keep watching over me. I only want Yuki-kun to be safe from Akito-san._

The lock turned in the door and then opened. Akito stood there, looking at her with an unreadable gaze. "Come with me."

Biting her lip, she tentatively followed him down a hallway. Yuki had been so scared of Akito… of _something_. What had it been? What had been so terrifying to him that he had reacted with such fear? Thoughts like that ran through her mind until they came to a stop in front of a door.

"This is Yuki's special room," Akito said, his voice sounding almost amused. He swung open the door and… and there was nothing. Nothing but a never-ending darkness. Even the light from the open door shone only on a black floor. There were no windows to let in light and even the air had no scent.

Akito pushed her inside, and closed the door behind them. There was no sound, no light, no smell, and seemingly nothing above, around, or even below her. Only cavernous darkness. This was a room filled with _nothing_. Her heart began to pound; it was anyone's living nightmare.

_Okaa-san, please help me._

"We painted this room," Akito said, his voice the only thing in the blackness. "Yuki painted this room black with me. I _made_ him."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she imagined Yuki – or anyone for that matter – being forced to create a nightmare like this for themselves, knowing what it would become. How old must he have been? Nine? Maybe ten? What if he had been younger even than that?

Akito's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You will stay here now, until I see fit to let you out." Suddenly, his hands were one either side of her face and he pulled her close enough to whisper, "No one will ever come for you. Because those who know where you are can't go against me. And those who don't know will never find out. You've been abandoned here."

Akito's hands slid slowly from her face. The door slid open and closed for only the brief amount of time it took him to leave, and then all sight and sound was gone. She was alone in the nothingness except for what Akito had said.

_No one will ever come. You've been abandoned here._

Her pulse quickened and she began backing away in a vain attempt to escape the blackness.

"Okaa-san…" she whispered. "Wh-what am I supposed to do?"

There was no was only one word repeating in her mind: _abandoned_.

**What did you think of the second chapter? The dark room? Yuki and Kyo? Shigure? Please review! I'll respond and send you a thank you PM and mention you in the next chappy's AN! I will! Please please review!**


	3. Light and Darkness

**Third chapter! Now we're making some headway here! Thank you to the reviewers of chapter two: KnowledgeandImagination, ninjaninja cant find the ninja, Flightless503 (EMZI!), FBFan, AssassinedAngel, Miri-chan, Thomlina, Fangirlstakeover, HitodeDaikazoku, xTammy-Blossomx, wcmmppflfgg (your name is sort of fun to write!), tohruxyuki, and Fluffy52.**

**Miri-chan: I would have been responding to your reviews this way before but its hard when I mostly write one-shots. Yes... the paper scraps. I'm glad so many of my reviewers liked them! They're one of my favorite parts too. I sort of want to write a one-shot around that whole idea? What would people think of that? Anyway, thank you so much for your review! :D**

**OfAmethystEyes: So... Hatori, could you go next? You keep showing up in these chapters and I'm saving Akii-chan and Tohru for later.**

**Hatori: **OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket, myself or the other characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya. *walks away*****

****OfAmethystEyes: See everyone? *is tearful* THAT'S how a disclaimer should go. You just listen to me and do it without a fight!****

****Hatori: *from wherever he walked off to* I have better things to do anyway.****

It had only been days but it felt like months. This darkness and silence was unbearable. Tohru huddled down in the corner she'd found, wishing and hoping for… for _something_ instead of this nothing. A sound, a glimpse of light. Where was the light? She rocked back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest.

_"You want to know the mystery of light and darkness, Tohru? Do you want to know why good always wins over evil? It's because no matter how dark it is, just one candle, one ray of sunshine, can conquer it."_

Tohru clung to those words with all she had. "One candle," she whispered. "One ray of sunshine."

Not only that, she reminded herself, but this was for Yuki. She was doing this for him.

And that, in itself, gave her strength.

OoOoO

Hatori stood in front of Akito, trying to gauge how best to argue his point further. "She needs water and she needs food. You can't simply keep her there without nourishment. She'll die."

Akito looked out the window. "She's fine."

Hatori gave her a critical glance. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to convince Akito to send food into that room. There had been times that Yuki had been left there without food or water as well. On two occasions he had snuck in with a tray while Akito slept to give to Yuki, and he'd found him laying on the floor half sick and clutching his stomach.

Hatori had felt halfway responsible for not taking action sooner, but it was no easy task sneaking past everyone in the main house carrying a tray of food either. He'd been forced to wait longer than he would have liked before he could deliver it.

He couldn't let the same thing happen to Tohru. Not only had he promised Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure that he'd look after her, but he cared about her, too. That girl was precious to everyone, it seemed, except Akito.

"Just one glass of water and some bread," he pleaded. "I could take it to her for you."

Akito glared at him. "You're just as bad as everyone else. You care more about _her_ than you do about _me._"

"I care about both of you," Hatori said. "Whenever you refuse to eat, I'm the one who makes sure that you do. Now I have to make sure that Tohru-san eats."

There was a silence. Akito watched a butterfly outside as it flew from one place to the next. She knew it. Even Hatori – faithful and constant – cared about that ugly thief. Everyone did. Why? What had that girl done to them? Or done for them? What had she done that their own god hadn't?

She hated her. She hated her for taking away what was rightfully _hers_.

"No, I'll go and see her." Akito shifted her gaze back to Hatori. "Not you."

OoOoO

Yuki didn't hear what Mayu was saying, and he didn't care. He stared at the edge of his desk, every once in a while his gaze settling on Tohru's empty place. Every time he saw that empty chair he felt a pang of guilt, but more than anything the desire to make sure she returned and wasn't… wasn't…

Yuki quickly looked away from her empty desk. The more he imagined what was happening to her, the worse it was. If he was going to help her, he had to at least think straight.

What could he do? Both he and Kyo had gone to the main house every day after school, each time only to be turned away at the door. Phone calls to anyone within the main complex were met with a dial tone as soon as the person on the other knew who was calling. Aside from that, he didn't know what they could do. If only he could speak with Akito. If he could do that, then he could convince him to let Tohru go under some sort of bargain. He could stay with Akito until Akito chose to send him away, which probably meant a life sentence within main house. He didn't care though, Tohru was pure and innocent and he wouldn't let darkness destroy her.

A paper was slapped onto his desk. Startled out of his thoughts, Yuki looked up to see Mayu standing there with an expression that was somehow annoyed, confused, and curious all at once.

She tapped the top corner of the paper and he looked at it in shock.

Eighty-three percent. Eighty-three percent? That couldn't be right. It was the chemistry test from earlier that week and it was one of his stronger subjects. He didn't even feel the need to study too much for chemistry, although he did anyway. "Eighty-three percent?" he asked aloud.

The whole class was looking at him and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Has something been bothering you, Sohma-san?" Mayu asked him. "You're not who I usually expect this sort of grades from."

Yuki swallowed. Yes, something had been bothering him. There was a reason his nightmares didn't put him in the victim's place anymore and that they were filled with Tohru's crying voice and screams. "Nothing has been bothering me, Mayu-sensei."

She didn't believe him, and he could tell. "Well, if you need to talk about anything, you can." Then she moved on and continued passing out the graded tests to the rest of the class.

Yuki stared at the grade on his test, remembering when he used to save the corner with the perfect grade on any school assignment. But only if they'd had a compliment. He'd stared at them, memorized each one, keeping them safe. Whenever he'd had a chance away from Akito he'd taken them out and looked at each one and read every compliment. No one else had ever said kind things like that to him and he'd held those in writing close to him.

Tohru… What lies could Akito have whispered into her ear by now? Pain constricted his heart. If she believed anything Akito had said to her, he could only hope that she would believe _him_ when he denied every last word of it. It was the first thing he'd do when he saw her. He'd promise her that everything Akito had said had been a lie.

After Mayu finished passing out the graded tests they had break for lunch. The classroom emptied fairly quickly, but Yuki stayed where he was. Kyo, among the last to leave, took a detour to stand in front of Yuki's desk. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

Since Tohru had gone to the main house things had changed between them. They weren't friends by any stretch of the word, but they were civil to one another.

"Aren't you going to eat today?" Kyo asked.

"No," Yuki said flatly.

"Whatever. Suit yourself." Kyo left, but Yuki knew he was probably going to skip lunch too but didn't want to admit it.

Yuki just didn't have an appetite anymore when he didn't even know if Akito had permitted Tohru to eat. He wasn't. Yuki would have bet anything that he wasn't.

He buried his head in his arms, lying on the desk. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

OoOoO

Tohru's stomach hurt. She kept waiting for the door to open and for someone to bring food but it never did. She'd found that she couldn't sleep well in the darkness; it already felt like eternal sleep. How could she force herself to sleep when she felt like she already was? There was never any light, never any sound. A cold feeling had begun creeping into her heart as time went by.

Abandoned.

That's what it felt like, even though she knew that couldn't be true. People still cared about her. Hana and Uo were probably worried, and Yuki and Kyo were sure to be concerned as well. No, they were probably more concerned because they knew where she was and who kept her there.

Even if she felt abandoned, she knew she wasn't. Being abandoned was when someone left you and stopped caring. There were still people who cared about her, even if she couldn't see it or feel it.

The thought muted what Akito had said about her being abandoned and for just a few minutes she could breathe again.

The reprieve didn't last long. For the first time in days the door opened and shut, admitting someone else into the darkness. She couldn't see who it was, and watched with apprehension as the shadows shifted and the person came nearer to her corner. She didn't feel fear, she felt uncertainty and anxiousness.

"So," Akito's voice broke the darkness. It sounded cold and unforgiving. "What do you think now, Tohru Honda? You hate it here, don't you?"

Tohru remained sitting in the corner. She couldn't even see him, but responded in the same way that she'd promised herself she would. She'd thought about it, and it seemed like the right thing to do and, perhaps, the thing that Akito was really after. "A- Akito-san? Will you let me be your friend?"

The silence was back. Tohru waited, her breath a little shallow. It was the right thing to say; it had to be. But even if it was, that didn't mean that Akito wanted to hear it.

"How dare you ask _that_ of me?"

Suddenly she could see him standing over her after he moved closer. It was all in shadow, but she could see him. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Everyone needs friends. Everyone needs to be loved."

Akito shoved her backwards. "Shut up. I _am_ loved. And it's because of you that they're drifting away! They belong to me!"

Tohru had rarely felt so much anger and rage directed at her. Her mother had always been gentle and Akito's anger seemed so harsh in comparison. She tried to push herself further into the corner, fear creeping into her heart.

_What should I do, Okaa-san? What am I supposed to do?_

"Akito-san," she whispered, her voice carrying a tremor. She wanted to say this. The Jyuunshi members were more than just Akito's possessions and she wanted to stand up for them as people. "They're living people. All of them. They have hopes and dreams that they want to fulfill and I think—"

Akito cut her off, grabbing her arm and twisting it painfully. "You're wrong! They exist for _me_!"

A short lived scream was prompted from her as Akito twisted her arm further. "You're going to have to learn that, you conceited thief."

OoOoO

Momiji sat outside of Hatori's office, staring at the sky's reflection in the pond. His chin rested on his knees, and his eyes were worried.

He'd thought it had only been his imagination when he'd heard Akito screaming and someone crying, but he'd heard others talking about it. He had come to see if Hatori knew anything, but he wasn't around it seemed. It had to be Tohru. That's what people were saying: That the girl who had been living in Shigure's house was now here.

Momiji didn't know why she was there, but she didn't deserve it! She shouldn't have to take the bad end of Akito's tantrums. Momiji rocked back and forth a little. "Just let it end soon," he whispered, resting his forehead against his knees and letting himself cry for the girl he cared so much about.

**Momiji makes an appearance. He gets a few more appearances this time around. Now then, what did you think? Please tell me in a review! I love every review I receive and they really do mean a lot to me. ^_^**

**And if you're going to Animarathon this weekend (March 24th) at BG feel free to FIND ME. I'll be the Yuki cosplayer walking around with people cosplaying Kenshin Himura, Misa Amane, and Okita Souji. And I'll be in the "Macho Manliness in Minutes - For Bishounen" skit!**


	4. Innocence

**This is an early chapter in celebration of Animarathon yesterday. (I'm still posting another one on Tuesday) The skit I did with my sister took "Most Humorous" and we also made it to the fan fiction panel. I bought the complete Clannad anime (Not the After Story portion though) and my second Fruits Basket polyresin figure (I already had the Yuki figure but now I have the Tohru bust with both Yuki and Kyo in zodiac form), and a Hatsune Miku shirt. Fun times. It was the best anime con ever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter three: HitodeDaikazoku, ninjaninja cant find the ninja, Miri-chan, Fluffy52, Big sister of 8, gracygirl, KnowledgeandImagination, and xTammy-Blossomx.**

**Big sister of 8: Your name. OH MY. I happen to have seven siblings as well! I'm second oldest though, one the oldest of them all.**

**Miri-chan: Writing lines for Kyoko is one of the easiest and most fun things ever. None of them have ever come from the manga, but I love writing them. I get to feel inspirational!**

**OfAmethystEyes: I suppose it's probably Tohru's turn at this point.**

**Tohru: M-me? **

**Yuki: Don't even _think_ of coercing Honda-san into doing a disclaimer for this awful story! You've done quite enough already.**

**Tohru: Um, I don't mind though. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya. It really is all right Yuki-kun. I don't mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: I hate sadistic writers I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. **

**OfAmethystEyes: I still love you, though! ^_^ Everyone, please read, review and enjoy!**

Yuki stood in front of the gravestone. He'd lit the incense on either side and he stood there staring at the inscription, not sure what to do. Whenever he'd been to Kyoko's grave before, Tohru had been with him. But it was because she couldn't be that he had come.

"I'm going out," he'd told Shigure earlier.

"Where?"

Yuki didn't answer right away. He'd never completely trusted Shigure – he was too close to Akito for that – but now his distrust had solidified. Shigure had gone oddly quiet and stopped joking around as much, perhaps because both Yuki and Kyo spent most of their time moping and worrying over Tohru.

Things just weren't the same anymore.

When he had answered, all he'd said had been, "Out. I'll be back before long."

Now, he stood there and wondered what he should do or say. Almost a week and a half had passed since that evening when everything had gone so horridly wrong. He'd tried everything he could think of to put the situation right. His calls to _anyone_ inside the main house were ignored and left to ring, or on the off chance that some one picked up they'd only hang up on him as soon as they knew it was him. Even Hatori had told him that he wasn't permitted to speak with him, apologized and hung up.

"I'm trying," he said, glad there was no one to see him talking to a grave. Although, he almost didn't even care anymore. "I know this is my fault, and I'm doing everything I can. Please, continue to watch over her in the places that I can't."

Yuki sank down to the ground in front the large stone, watching the smoke from the incense rise and twist in small ribbons.

When he heard the footsteps behind him, he turned to see Kyo standing awkwardly behind him.

"I, um…" Kyo said. "Sort of guessed that you might be here."

Yuki didn't say anything for a while. "There's nothing left that we can do for her." His voice was quiet.

Kyo nodded. "I know. I didn't follow you here because I wanted to spend time with you, after all."

OoOoO

Tohru huddled in the corner, terrified. It had been too long since Akito's last visit. He'd be back soon and then who knew what he'd do to her? She could only wait in the darkness for whatever was to happen next.

Every time he came, she stretched out her hand and offered friendship. And every time he'd strike her down for it. She wouldn't give up, though. She was almost positive that all Akito wanted was to be loved by someone. Every person wanted and deserved that and Akito couldn't be any different.

OoOoO

Akito hated her. She hated that stupid girl. She hated her for the same reasons she had purposely destroyed Yuki. Yuki had been so innocent and pure. So ready to love anyone and longing for love himself. Akito hadn't been able to stand it, and had chosen to ruin him for it. Why should he be so loving that way? It wasn't fair. But she'd taken away his capability to trust and he'd become much more tolerable. She'd locked him away and kept him from those who might have been willing to love him and taken away his belief in love. And when he did find acceptance and love? Well, she had to take that away too.

Tohru Honda, though… She was the same way! It was infuriating! Why did people always trust in love and in people so much? This girl was loved by those who were supposed to love _her_ and it wasn't fair.

She didn't care how late at night it happened to be, she wanted to hear that thief cry.

OoOoO

_"So stupid. You're so stupid."_

_ Yuki stared into the darkness where the voice had come from. He wasn't quite thirteen yet and he'd been here for years. Long enough to be terrified out of his mind of that voice and tone._

_ "My precious Yuki," Akito whispered, suddenly framing his face with both of his hands. Yuki could feel his hot breath on his face, and he wanted to escape it, but knew that he was frozen in his fear. "You think you want human love. You've always thought that. Tonight I'm going to show you what people call _love_."_

_ Yuki couldn't stop trembling. He didn't want Akito's version of love, whatever it might be. He didn't want—_

_ He was shocked away from his thoughts by something warm pressing against his mouth. Akito's lips forced his open and Yuki felt a tongue slip into his mouth. No! He didn't want this! He tried to jerk away but his head only collided painfully with the wall. _

_ "S-stop it! Please, Akito!" _

_ But Akito ignored him, stifling his cry by covering Yuki's mouth with his own, holding both of his wrists pinned against the wall behind him with one hand while the other forced him out of his yukata._

Yuki jerked awake, refusing to let the nightmare of memory continue any further. If he could forget just one episode with Akito that would be it. He'd rather relive anything than that horrific night. It was the most psychologically scarring incident he'd ever endured. He'd felt disgusting and helpless, with no escape from the pain and terror he'd felt. He'd repeatedly pleaded for Akito to stop but to no avail.

He'd also learned perhaps the most well-kept secret about the head of the family and no one even realized he knew. A few weeks afterwards, Hatori had noticed differences and asked him if anything had happened but he'd kept quiet. Had he been ashamed? Or had he just not wanted Hatori to know and maybe see him differently? No matter what it had been, no one knew what Akito had done to him that night.

Bringing his knees up, he buried his face there, trying to forget the things Akito had made him do and praying as furiously as he could that nothing even remotely similar was happening to Tohru.

OoOoO

"Akito-san, please," Tohru said, holding out her hand. "There's nothing more wonderful than a friend. I-I want to be your friend."

Akito scowled at her through the darkness. He'd come to hear her cry, not do… this. He shoved her backwards, making her sit down before he sat down across from her. "Do you want to know something, Tohru Honda? Do you want me to tell you one of the things I did to my Yuki to make him who he is today?"

Akito waited for her to answer, and when he heard nothing, continued. He'd do anything to hear her cry right now. He'd tell her the thing not even Hatori or Kureno knew. In a whisper he said, "I raped him."

It had the desired effect. That ugly girl let out a strangled gasp. "Wh-what?"

"He was only twelve and hardly understood what was happening to him, but I raped him. I made him love me the way he should and I destroyed him."

Akito could practically hear her shock. He could imagine those widened eyes and that sadness she no doubt was displaying. But she had to cry. "He was so pure and innocent, and I stole that from him piece by piece until there was only one innocence left. And I took that too."

She was almost crying; he could hear her sniffle a little.

"I made him submit _everything_ to me right here in this room just one time. He cried and screamed and begged, but I didn't listen. And then I left him here naked, sobbing, and confused. It was pathetic. He even asked me if Hatori could erase that memory, but I refused him that because I want him to remember."

She started crying, and Akito smiled just listening to it. She was pathetic too, if only knowing the barest details made her cry.

"A-Akito-san… why? W-why would you do that to him?" Tohru was crying openly and Akito put his hand against her face, feeling her flinch backwards, and felt the tears. She would cry for Yuki, even years after the event occurred. She dared to care that much for him.

"I did it," Akito answered, "because I can."

OoOoO

Tohru continued to cry well after Akito left. She prayed that he was lying about what he'd done to Yuki. She prayed that if it was true some one had comforted him. That some one had held him and reassured him.

But what if no one had? What if he'd been left to pick up the pieces by himself with no one to help or reassure him?

Tohru couldn't stop crying for Yuki having been hurt that way. And she had to wonder how she could make herself offer friendship to a person who had forcefully raped some one she cared so much about.

It was such a terrible thing! It carried such momentum and pain. How had Yuki been able to continue after all of that? How had he kept his hope for love alive all these years?

Every day she began to see all the ways that Akito had taken _everything_ from Yuki. She didn't understand how it had come to pass, but she knew that it had.

_"I made him submit _everything_ to me right here in this room…" _

Tohru wept, wanting to gather him in her arms and hold him close. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. I'm so sorry."

**Well, that's my first time writing about sexual abuse. Ever. And yes, it was female raping male. It's possible. Anyway, I didn't really mean for this chapter to be all about rape, but it ended up that way. What did you think? Please review! I would love to know your thoughts on this rather depressing chapter!**


	5. Friendship

**See, still updating on Tuesday. I'm sort of worried not as many people will see it as they would under normal circumstances (meaning had I not posted on Sunday) but we'll see. Thank you to my reviewers of last chapter: xTammy-Blossomx, Thomlina, KnowledgeandImagination, April Night, HitodeDaikazoku, Miri-chan, and FBFan.**

**OfAmethystEyes: I think Shii-chan can go next.**

**Shigure: *nervous laugh* I'm not sure I'm that well loved in this story… *more nervous laughter.**

**OfAmethystEyes: *feigns stupidity* I wonder why that it… Hmm… Just read the disclaimer.**

**Yuki and Kyo: *glare daggers at Shigure***

**Shigure: *gulps* OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya. *runs away***

**OfAmethystEyes: Poor Shii-chan… I've forced him to live in fear of his own housemates. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy!**

"I want to be your friend, Akito-san," Tohru said, holding out her hand. She hadn't forgotten what Akito had told her three days ago. No, in fact, in the darkness of that room it was the one thing that refused to leave her mind. Her precious friend… _raped_ by some one who already terrified him. She couldn't stop crying and asking herself why something so horrible had to happen to him.

Yet, here she was, offering friendship to the person who had done it. Out of all the times she'd held out her hand to him, this time was the most difficult.

Akito hadn't been back since telling her about what he'd done to Yuki, and now there was only silence from him for a long time. Finally he asked, "What?"

"Be my friend," Tohru repeated. "There's nothing more valuable than having a friend."

Akito's footsteps began retreating towards the door. "I don't want to be your friend!" he screamed. "I don't!"

The door opened and closed, leaving Tohru alone again.

Tohru sank back down into the corner, relieved that he was gone. Her forehead dropped to her knees, and she closed her eyes.

_Okaa-san. You told me that sometimes bad things have to happen so that the good can come later, but I don't see the good. I don't! All the things Akito-san has done to Yuki-kun – this room, telling him those terrible things, beating and raping him – nothing good can come of that. Nothing good can come of something so awful._

_ Can it?_

OoOoO

Shigure attempted to live in his office nowadays. Yuki and Kyo still despised him for what had happened to Tohru and he really couldn't blame them. Every once in a great while, he had the capability to convince Akito into things that she normally wouldn't do and everyone knew it. He could toy with the emotions of the family head in ways that no one else could. And get results.

In this one instance however, he wondered if he really could have helped Tohru. Saved her before she was in the position she was in now.

At the same time, though, he doubted Akito had been in any sort of a mood to listen. As always Akito was that all-important, but so unattainable person.

OoOoO

Akito paced back and forth, clenching her fists at her side. She wasn't supposed to hold out her hand anymore. She was supposed to hate her!

"What's wrong, Akito?" Kureno stood in the doorway, looking concerned. It was never good for Akito to look anxious like this.

"Shut up! Nothing's wrong. Nothing!"

Kureno went silent, and watched as Akito continued to pace and mutter about stupidity and thieves. He waited. Soon, Akito would make a decision and act upon it no matter the consequences that would affect anyone else.

Akito suddenly stopped pacing, and began staring at Kureno leaving him to wonder what was going through Akito's sad little twisted mind. "Are you happy, Kureno?" Akito asked.

"I serve you. My happiness isn't important." He knew that Akito would like that answer and she did appear to.

"And even though you serve me, you still care about me and will stay by my side only?"

Kureno didn't know where this was going. "Of course."

Akito had reached some sort of a decision, that much was obvious. She smiled and then walked right past Kureno back towards the dark room.

OoOoO

Tohru blinked when she heard the door open again so soon after it had closed the last time. Quickly she stood up, taking in a quick breath so she could offer her friendship with a steady breath. Strangely, Akito had left the door open and she could see him silouetted against the light as he came to stand in front of her.

"Please," she began. "Let me be your friend. There's nothing in this world more valuable than a friend."

To her surprise, Akito took her hand. "A friend is someone who cares. If I accept your 'friendship' you will love me? And stay with me?"

"Yes."

Akito dropped her hand. "You will no longer stay here. You will serve me however I see fit. As part of this agreement, you will also show no signs of friendship towards Yuki and the others. Understood?"

"Yes, Akito-san."

OoOoO

"Well?" Uotani slammed her fist on Kyo's desk. "Where the hell is she?"

Kyo glared at her. "I already told you! She's home sick!"

"For three weeks?"

"Yes," Kyo said, shoving her off his desk. "Now leave me alone!"

"Not so fast, Orangey." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You and the Prince over there have been dodging questions about Tohru's absence for weeks and I want freakin' answers!"

Standing up abruptly, Kyo knocked over his chair. "And if I could tell you anything more, I would! But I can't do anything about it either, damn it!" With that, he stormed out of the classroom, not bothering to say another word to anyone aside from a general scream of frustration once he was out in the hallway.

Yuki watched him go blankly, before answering Hanajima the same question Kyo had just answered for Uotani. "I'm sorry. I can't say anything more. I wish she could come back too."

"Your denpa waves are always so heavy. You seem to feeling guilt, depression, and self-hate more than usual." Hanajima met his eyes with an unwavering look. "If this is because something's happened to Tohru-kun thanks to you and I find out about it, you will have my wrath to contend with."

"If it was my fault…" Yuki said slowly, not entirely why he was saying what he was. "If it was something I could have prevented and didn't and because of me something happens to Honda-san you wouldn't have to worry about punishing me for it." It was cryptic, he knew, but he had told one truth at least. If Akito did severely hurt her in some way, then he'd be the first to dole out punishment for himself. Somehow he would.

Hanajima must have sensed something. "I know that you care for her," she said. "You care for her so deeply that you'd protect and take care of her if you could. This… sickness that you say is keeping her home from school; I know that's a lie. I don't believe you."

Yuki couldn't help but panic a little. Hanajima couldn't find out the truth about what had happened to Tohru. "Hanajima-san, you—"

"But I know that for some reason you can't say what has truly become of our Tohru-kun and blame yourself. That means that my only option is to trust _you_ to protect her." Hanajima looked at him evenly. "Do not fail me."

OoOoO

Just before supper at Shigure's house, the mood was much the same as it had been for quite some time. The only difference from the usual was that Shigure was out in the kitchen to poke around in the fridge instead of locked away in his office.

The phone rang from the small table it was situated on. Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other but neither felt like getting up to answer it.

"Moshi-moshi," Shigure said, followed quickly by, "Haa-san! What an honor that you would deem to call me!"

He blinked and then glanced at Yuki. "Really?" Setting the phone on the table, he called over to his cousin, "Yuki-kun. Haa-san's on the phone from the main house."

The main house? He'd been trying to call the main house for weeks and they always hung up! If Hatori was calling from there now… that meant…

Yuki snatched the phone from Shigure, holding it up to his ear. "What happened? Where's Honda-san?"

"Calm down." Hatori's voice sounded worn out. "She's… fine. Akito hasn't been too angry with her, and I've only had to treat her once."

One time too many. Yuki let his forehead fall against the nearby wall. "Was it serious?"

"Nothing like he used to do to you. It was very minor. That's not why I called though. Akito asked me to call and invite you to supper; he wants to dine with you."

Yuki's clutched the phone, knowing his knuckles were probably going white and that his heart rate was speeding up. He didn't know if it was because of his fear of Akito or the possibility that he'd be able to see Tohru and help her somehow. At the very least, he'd know how she was doing. "I'll be there."

"I'm coming to pick you up. Akito wants you here as soon as possible."

After he hung up, he turned to see Kyo looking at him with a questioning gaze. "I won't be here for supper tonight," he said, half-glancing at Shigure. "Akito wants me to dine with him."

Kyo spoke first. "So you'll see Tohru?"

"Not for certain, but I'm positive that's why he wants me to come." Yuki headed for the stairs, trying to calm the shaking in his hands. If Akito had hurt her, or if he was planning something 'just for him' Yuki didn't know what he would do.

Yuki found himself in Tohru's room. He had gone in once during the first week of her absence and had fallen apart just standing in the doorway. This time he needed to get something. It didn't take long to find what he wanted but even for that brief amount of time the scent of strawberries that seemed to follow her everywhere was overwhelming.

He rushed back downstairs, determined to make sure he could safely bring it with him for Tohru. When he entered Shigure's office, he hardly said a word but pushed his cousin out of the way so he could complete what he needed to.

"What're you doing that for?" Shigure asked, watching the progress bar on screen.

"Why do you think? For Honda-san."

OoOoO

"You will serve us supper, Honda Tohru," Akito told her. "And while you do, you will not acknowledge Yuki. You will not smile at him, or speak to him using his first name. You'll do this because of your promise to be my friend."

Tohru nodded, biting her lip. She would see Yuki! Even if she wasn't allowed to be his friend outwardly, she didn't care. Seeing him (her reason for coming to this place) would give her the courage that had been slowly waning away.

"If you do show friendship towards him," Akito continued, "I can promise you that you won't be the only one punished for it. After all, Yuki will be here too, won't he?"

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Sort of. The supper scene was always one of my favorites though. I really like writing that one and this time its even more interesting. Well, you'll see when I post it next week. In the meantime, what did you think? Please give me any thoughts or criticism you might have in a review!**


	6. Filthy

**Ah, the dinner scene. And my new haircut too (I'm a short-hair type of person)! I like this Tuesday and how it's turning out. Thank you to the reviewers of chapter five: Thomlina, gracygirl, FBFan, LuvAllPokemon, HitodeDaikazoku, KnowledgeandImagination, dormantfire, Elayna19, xTammy-Blossomx, Anonymous Author, Miri-chan, and narutoluvr4evr. **

**Disclaimer! Akito's turn.**

**Akito: I don't have to do what you tell me to.**

**OfAmethystEyes: But this is my story and my disclaimer. If I write it, it shall be so!**

**Akito: No. Anything I even say is obeyed, so I really don't think you have that much power.**

**OfAmethystEyes: I could have Shigure come help... *drops off suggestively***

**Akito: Leave that idiot out of this! I'll do it, but only because I want to! OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters. She makes no profit from this work and all copyright goes to Natsuki Takaya. *glares at OfAmethystEyes***

Yuki was on edge when he sat down across from Akito. Where was Tohru? On the way in, he'd looked for her, even though he knew that he wouldn't see her. What Hatori had said on the way over made him worry too: "This is a test. I'm positive that Akito is planning something."

What sort of test was the question. Yuki didn't know and he didn't like the look on Akito's face either. He looked pleased and watchful, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly and his eyes taking in Yuki's every move.

"The Rat and his god dine together," Akito said, tilting his head to one side with a smile. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Yuki's voice was quiet and careful. He would say what Akito wanted to hear and hope for the best. "It's an honor to have been invited."

"You've been trying for so long to get into the main house recently, I thought I'd give you a chance." Akito straightened a little from his previously lazy position, ringing a small bell near his hand. "I'd like to eat, wouldn't you my precious Rat?"

Within moments of the bell having been rung, Yuki heard the rustle of silk as some one entered the room. He glanced up and saw Tohru standing there in an elaborate kimono. She held his eyes for the briefest of seconds, making time seem to stand still for that single moment until her she quickly averted her gaze and let the recognition seep out of them.

She knelt next to Akito, and Yuki heard the blessed voice he'd come to cling to for the first time in weeks. "What would your like to drink, Akito-san?"

There was something wrong with it. Tohru's voice wasn't as light. It sounded too heavy and sad to be her. Everything about her seemed so sad; her eyes, voice, posture. None of it was reflective of the girl who had been so inspiringly happy only weeks ago.

Akito waved his hand indifferently in answer to her question, but as she got up he grabbed her wrist and brought his mouth close to her ear to whisper something.

Yuki set his jaw, knowing he hated whatever lie Akito was telling her. Tohru closed her eyes, wincing and pulling away slightly. Yuki wanted to pull Tohru away from Akito at all costs as he watched the exchange, but he knew that he couldn't go against the curse. When a tear escaped one closed eye, Yuki quite nearly lost what little composure he had left.

That bastard had made her cry! He'd said something to purposely make her cry.

Akito released her arm and looked at Yuki with a mocking gaze, obviously knowing how his little display would affect him.

Tohru wiped her tear away as discreetly as she could before kneeling next to Yuki. He could see the faint bruising on her arms and face, and dug his fingernails into his palm in anger. Whether it was anger at himself or Akito, he couldn't quite tell, but it seemed like both.

"And you, Sohma-san?" —Yuki couldn't help but wince at the formality— "What would you like to drink?" Tohru looked so frail, and her eyes were so void of life and that happiness she'd always seemed to have. There was however, a small spark of something there, although Yuki couldn't tell what.

"Water, please," he said, covertly taking her hand in his for a moment before she had to get back to her feet.

Once she had left he room, Akito chuckled. "What do you think, Yuki? My new help is very obedient isn't she? What do you think of that?"

Yuki avoided his eyes, and stared at his hands, not saying anything.

"Hm. That's what I thought." There was a smile in his voice. "She listens well, you know. To anything I might choose to say or tell her about." He paused. "I've told her a few things about you as well."

Yuki looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

Akito responded casually, never breaking eye contact with his dinner partner. "Oh, she hardly stops crying over everything I tell her. I told her how you and I painted your room together; I think she enjoyed that. But recently, I told her something that made her cry for hours. It was marvelous."

"What did you do to her?" Yuki asked more forcefully than he'd meant to, but Akito didn't seem to notice.

"I told her all about the night you submitted to me. The night I made you mine."

Yuki couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. "Y- You what?" His heart rate doubled, and his breathing became irregular. "You told her?"

"And she cried," Akito reminded him. "She cried almost as much as you did. Do you remember?"

"Stop it."

Akito didn't listen. "You cried but no one came. Isn't that right? No one came for you, did they?"

Yuki gripped the edge of the table, his breathing worsening. "Stop it." He coughed and shrank away when Akito suddenly moved next to him.

"You even _screamed_ but they didn't come." Akito brushed the side of Yuki's face with his fingertips, lightly touching him, and watching as he cringed and his eyes widened in terror as Akito took hold of his wrists and slowly pushed him backward until he was laying on the floor, wrists pinned beside his head.

Yuki couldn't breathe through his fear. He knew Akito was thriving on that fact, but couldn't help it.

"What were those screams of, Yuki?" Akito leaned over Yuki to whisper into his ear. "Screams of pain? Screams of fear? Or maybe because you _enjoyed_ it? Maybe you enjoyed being held down just like this and being forced to love me that way?"

Suddenly, Yuki realized that he really couldn't breathe. Not because of fear, but because he _couldn't breathe_. At least not very well; only the smallest thread of oxygen seemed to be making it into his lungs. He pushed Akito off of him, sat up and fumbled to get his inhaler out of his pocket. He needed air. He had to get more air.

There. Yuki pulled it from his pocket, but before he could get the medication, Akito snatched it away with a furious look on his face. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Yuki was gasping for oxygen, trying desperately to get air. He tried to say Akito's name, but he couldn't make a sound. His head was spinning, and it felt as though his lungs were on fire.

"I said not to ignore me!"

Akito's voice sounded so far away and Yuki felt himself falling forward while still desperately trying to get more than shallow wisps of air. One hand clutched his throat and the other grasped the table edge with whitened knuckles.

Akito's faraway screaming was cut off by the sudden cry of what sounded like Tohru.

"Yuki-kun!" She dropped a wooden tray laden down with food, sending rice and fish across the floor. She got down next to him, and then looked up at Akito. "Akito-san you have to give his inhaler back! He can't breathe!"

Yuki concentrated on her voice, and the touch of her hand on his back. Everything was hazy and seemed to go so slowly. He couldn't… he couldn't keep going like this.

"Hold on, Yuki-kun! Akito-san, please, if you care about Yuki-kun you'll give his inhaler back. Please, don't let him die."

Yuki knew he was about to pass out, but suddenly he felt Tohru awkwardly put something made of plastic against his lips, and with the last desperate piece of strength he had left he sprayed the medication into his mouth, breathing it in. Once. Twice. Finally, he was able to take in shallow breaths of air.

Tohru still looked at him in concern, but there was also relief in her eyes.

"Thank you, Honda-san," he said between gasps.

Tohru blushed at his thanks. "You're welcome, Sohma-san."

The formality returned, confirming for Yuki that Akito had asked her to be impersonal towards him. She gave him a small smile that both warmed and broke his heart all at once before getting up and returning to Akito.

On edge, Yuki stood up, watching as Akito directed his now infuriated gaze towards Tohru. "You disobeyed me," the Sohma head hissed, before striking Tohru across the face.

Yuki couldn't help but speak out. "Akito! Don't—"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you stupid Rat!" Akito glared at him before turning back to Tohru. "Clean up your mess." And then, he was gone, stalking out of the room n his fury.

Yuki rushed to Tohru's side. "I- I'm sorry, Honda-san. He had no right to hit you."

Tohru shook her head, dismissing his concern. "Are you okay, Yuki-kun? Maybe you should take some more medication and go see Hatori-san."

"I'm fine for now," he assured her, although he did take another puff to make her feel better. When he looked back at her though, he was shocked to see her holding back tears. "What's wrong?"

She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder and gripping his shirt while she cried.

"Honda-san?"

"Yuki-kun, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything he did to you." She cried into his shirt, making it wet with her tears.

She was crying… for him. No one had ever cried for him before. Yuki found it hard to do, but she knew what Akito had done to him and he didn't want the filth Akito had made him into to spoil her in any way. "Honda-san, please. You… shouldn't bother with me anymore. He told you. I'm filthy and disgusting because of him."

Tohru shook her head, still crying. "No. No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry."

Tohru looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks, which she quickly tried to wipe away with the back of her hand. "That's not true, though! It wasn't your choice, and it's not your fault."

"You may be right," Yuki said softly. "But that doesn't change what happened."

Tohru shook her head, suddenly taking his face between her hands, her almost intimate touch surprising him. "It doesn't affect everything," she said. "When Akito told me, I realized something that I should have a long time ago. I realized that the reason my heart was breaking for you and the reason I couldn't stop crying was because I… I love you. And that will never change." She was being bold by saying it, but she'd been with Akito long enough to realize that the only things worth avoiding are those that can hurt you and sometimes you have to confront them too. She didn't want to avoid her feelings for Yuki anymore; she only wanted him to know.

His reaction to them was different then she had hoped, though. He backed away a little, letting her hands fall away from his face. She hadn't said that. She couldn't have. To think that she could ever return his feelings had only ever been a daydream for him and one that he tried not to think about. He knew better. He knew that they couldn't be together.

"Honda-san, I'm not… You should have some one better than me. I can't offer you what you deserve to be given and what should have been yours." He could never be worthy of her, and he knew it. But he also hoped that she realized what he had just said to her; that despite everything he'd wanted to love her, that he _did_ love her. That was why he had turned her down. He'd only end up tainting her if he allowed himself to love her.

With a sad expression, Yuki said, "Here, I'll help you clean up." He got down and began gathering up the littering rice, trying not to look at her. He'd never wanted to turn her down, and he didn't want to see the signs of heartbreak on the girl who meant so much to him.

"Yuki-kun, I could never ask for more than you." She knelt down next to him and he hoped she couldn't see his tears. "I loved you before I knew, and I still love you now. Nothing Akito has ever done can change that. Please, believe me."

When Yuki turned to look at her, she took the opportunity before he could object. Tohru was blushing furiously, but she leaned forward and kissed him before he could say a word in protest.

**And the Yukiru begins… *Fangirl spasm* It makes me happy. ^_^ How about you? What did you think? Of… of everything? (Is that too broad?) Please tell me! The review button calls your name!**


	7. A Favor and a Promise

**I know I haven't said anthing yet (except on my blog which there's a link to on my profile) but I'm going to see Wicked this summer! OwO The tickets came in the mail today and I'm so so so excited! I've never seen it before but I've been obsessed with it for months now. Anyway, let's get to the point. Thank you to my reviewers of chapter six: Thomlina, Fluffy52, Kamiko Jaisuma, KnowledgeandImagination, Great Story Reviewer, Big sis of 8, hannahmonkey1, gracygirl, Hitode Daikazoku, Miri-chan, xTammy-Blossomx, narutoluvr4evr, and Transparent Marshmellows. Now, just to prove that I do listen to my reviewers opinions, Kamiko asked if I would consider writing the scene from last chapter from Tohru's POV. I did. It's more of a thinking-back-on-it sort of scene, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**OfAmethystEyes: I vote Uotani can go next!**

**Uo: Yeah, because I don't even get to know what happens in this story. Like I'd really do a disclaimer for this story. Ha!**

**Kyo: Here, here! *pumps fist in air***

**OfAmethystEyes: Well… I can tell you that Tohru's pretty happy just now… **

**Uo: Really? So you let something good happen to her? Like what?**

**OfAmethystEyes: Kyo's here so I really can't say it out loud but *whispers into Uo's ear* so she's actually doing really well.**

**Uo: All right, I suppose I could do this thing then. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natuski Takaya. **

**Kyo: Hey! What do you mean she's happy? *looks expectant* What? No one's going to tell me?**

**OfAmethystEyes: Um, no. Read, review, and enjoy everybody!**

Yuki felt his face heat up as Tohru pressed her lips to his. Why was she doing this? Why would she want him? Similar questions repeated themselves in his mind, but he found his heart and body responding in very different ways.

He found his heart speeding up in a nervous yet enjoyable way, and his fingers wove their way through her hair like he'd been dying to do for so long, pleased to find it as soft as he'd always thought it would be. He didn't want to let her go. He only wanted to live in the moment of her soft loving kiss forever.

When she pulled away, Yuki didn't relinquish the hair wrapped around his fingers and Tohru didn't seem to mind. Yuki whispered, "Honda-san, I—"

Tohru put a finger to his lips, stopping him before he could finish what he had wanted to say. "Don't say anything about how I deserve better, because there's no one I could love more than you."

Yuki couldn't admit to her that he'd been about to say practically just that. Would the truth be better? Maybe his own genuine emotions were what she needed right now more so than protection.

Yuki let himself smile a little, and then leaned forward, moving the hair covering her ears to whisper, "I was only going to say that I love you too, Honda-san. I have for the longest time. And even though I think you deserve more than what I have, I still love you and I promise that I'll be here for you as long as you want me." He'd only wanted what was best for her; that was why he'd turned her down. Although if his refusal hurt her at a time when she needed assurance and love, he'd rather help in any way he could.

Tohru was staring at him with something similar to wonder and hope. Whatever it was it made him feel like the center of her world; a feeling he'd never experienced before and was surprised to find it making him feel unnecessarily embarrassed. The color that at last drained from his face had once again returned under her gaze.

He still felt unworthy to be the one she looked at that way and to be the one gently stroking her hair, but if the affection he'd desperately wanted to offer her could make her happy, then he'd gladly give it to her.

"Yuki-kun," she said quietly, as if afraid to ruin the moment. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course you can." The truth was that there was little he wouldn't do for her. If she asked it, he'd do it. Anything she wanted.

She blushed, saying, "Back at Shigure-san's you called me by my first name and I was hoping you might keep doing that. I… I liked it."

He simply nodded. When she'd first used his first name he'd transformed from the shock of it. And even after transforming back, he'd stayed in bed and hidden under the covers trying to comprehend what had happened. If she could feel even half of the joy he had that day simply because of the way he addressed her, then he certainly wouldn't deny her that happiness. "Of course I can, Tohru-kun."

OoOoO

Kyo assaulted Yuki the minute he reentered Shigure's house. "How is she?" he demanded.

Yuki held back the urge he had to glare at Kyo and answered him honestly, "She's hurt and scared, but she's still not giving in to him. The good news is that she's not in the dark room anymore."

Kyo was confused. "Huh? Dark room?"

"You wouldn't understand." Yuki took off his shoes, brushing past Kyo and heading for the stairs. He needed to think. His mind hadn't quite wrapped around everything that had happened yet and he just wanted to think.

"I'm not done talking with you, you damn rat!" Kyo stalked after him, following him to the stairs. "I want to know how she is!"

Kyo's determination to keep him from the privacy of his room was beginning to wear on Yuki and he had to fight to keep his voice calm. "You're out of luck. I'm done talking to you."

"Too bad for you! I want to hear the truth!"

Yuki turned on his cousin, not attempting to control his anger anymore. "Fine! She's little more to him than a slave! Are you happy now? He hits her and orders her around! And he even tells her things just to watch her cry!" Yuki could feel tears of anger coming on and didn't bother trying to hold them back.

Kyo looked horrified. "And you didn't _do_ anything about it? You just sat back and watched! You bastard! I can't believe you!"

Yuki's fist connected with Kyo's face before he could say one more thing. "I did do something!" Hadn't he seen him taking it out of Tohru's room? Was he really that dense? "I gave her something that will help her more than anything I could've done! Do you know what would have happened to her if I had done anything more? It would have made things worse! I did everything I could for her!"

The next thing Kyo said was so quiet Yuki almost didn't hear it. "You disgust me."

Yuki wanted to let loose on the stupid cat. He wanted to pound his face into the floor and make him understand that he couldn't have done a thing. Only one thing stopped him and that was the part of his mind that kept wondering if he could have done more. Not only when Akito had invited him to dinner, but the night she'd been taken, and during all the days afterward. He was disgusted with himself too.

With a parting cold glare, Yuki turned and left, closing the door to his room with more force than necessary.

"Damn it!" He kicked the side of his bed, letting out the last of his anger, not having the energy to keep it up any more. He was too confused.

Sinking down to the floor, he let his forehead rest on his knees in defeat. She'd kissed him and asked to be called by her first name. She knew Akito had raped him and it didn't bother her; she still loved him. Yuki had never felt so loved and accepted in all of his life and he'd been forced to leave her in the hands of someone who would mistreat and hurt her. What would have happened if he'd just grabbed her hand and run?

But he couldn't have done that, and he knew it. All he'd been able to do was kiss her forehead and promise he'd do what he could even though he knew how limited and empty that promise was.

OoOoO

Hatori glanced at Akito's sleeping form. She'd determined herself sick again (probably upset with himself over the results of her dinner with Yuki) and promptly come down with a fever. She was sickly anyway, and a bad enough mood and firm belief that she was ill had successfully gained her the attentions of her favorite doctor.

Hatori had given a firm explanation, however, of why she should never keep Yuki's inhaler away. With plenty of scenarios that involved Yuki's death at the end, Akito was successfully frightened into agreeing to never doing it again.

But now that the Zodiac god was asleep, Hatori slipped out of Akito's rooms to find Tohru. He'd promised Yuki he'd deliver the package Yuki had given him to her when there was a chance. He'd keep that promise.

OoOoO

Tohru was in the kitchens, preparing an herbal tea for Akito. He hadn't asked for it, but she was sure he'd appreciate it. It had been a good day since with Akito sick and sleeping for most of it since he didn't have much strength to pay any attention to her.

This had left her plenty of time to think about the short time she'd had with Yuki two days ago. She could still hear the voice she loved so much telling her that he loved her, and she kept playing the words over in her mind. What had occurred before that, however, wasn't as quick to make her smile. It had been difficult enough to see him for the first time since coming to the main house and to treat him indifferently. Knowing what she did had made that task only harder. Then, returning to find Akito watching Yuki suffer while he couldn't breathe, withholding his inhaler and screaming at him… She hadn't been able to hold herself back. For that moment it hadn't mattered what Akito had told her and she'd dropped her formality to help him.

And after that… well, after that… Tohru started blushing again just thinking about it. It had been her first kiss, and she'd liked sharing it with him. But the thought that he felt himself inadequate, that he considered himself below ever loving some one, had left her heartbroken.

The water had just come to a boil when Tohru heard her name called. "Tohru!"

She turned towards the door and saw a blonde-haired boy standing there with a smile on his face. "Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?" She glanced around, making sure that no one would see them.

Momiji half-skipped over to her. "I wanted to see you. Can I help?"

Tohru smiled, happy to have a friend with her. "Of course! If you want you can pour the water into a cup while I get the tea leaves around."

Momiji happily did as she asked, humming under his breath. He told himself to stay happy, and keep his spirits looking bright. Tohru didn't need anything else to make her sad. "Do you want to know something, Tohru?" He turned to beam at her. "I have a secret."

"Really, Momiji-kun?"

He nodded. "When Yuki was here yesterday, he left something for you."

Tohru's heart skipped half a beat. "H-he did?"

"Yup. With Ha'ri. But I don't know what it is yet. I wanted to peek, but Ha'ri wouldn't let me," he pouted.

There was a sigh from the doorway. "Momiji," Hatori admonished. "You weren't supposed to tell her."

Tohru shook her head. "I don't mind, Hatori-san. It doesn't have to be a surprise, does it?"

"I suppose not." He took out something wrapped in tissue paper from his pocket. "Here. From Yuki. I don't know what it is."

Hands shaking a little, she took it from him, running her fingertips over the texture of the tissue paper. "Thank you, Hatori-san," she said quietly. "For delivering it to me. I'm very grateful to you."

Hatori smiled at her. "You're welcome. I was honored to."

Just then, a bell rang from elsewhere in the house. "Oh! I have to go, Akito-san's up and he'll want his tea. Thank you Momiji-kun and Hatori-san." She slipped the gift into her kimono, and picked up the tray with Akito's prepared tea. With a parting smile, she left them behind heading for Akito's rooms.

By the time she knelt down next his bedside, he was already asleep again. Silently, she set the tray beside him before leaving to stand just outside his rooms. It was only after a quick glance around that she took out Yuki's gift to her and unwrapped it with careful hands. When she saw her mother smiling up at her from behind the glass of a picture frame she hugged it close for a second wanting to cry for joy. Yuki knew her so well; he'd known how important the picture was to her and now for the second time he'd brought it back to her when she couldn't.

She lifted the picture from the remains of the tissue paper and saw a note beneath the picture.

_Honda-san,_

_I may not be able to give this to you myself, but I wanted to make sure that you received it somehow. _

_Everyone misses you at home, especially me. Your worth here and to us is immeasurable so please don't let Akito tell you any differently. No matter what he says, it's not true. You're cherished by many people._

_ I hope that your mother's picture helps somehow. I have faith that she'll watch over you._

_ Yuki_

**Yet more Yukiru… I love this pairing too much. They're perfect… . Please review and let me know what you thought! I'm waiting with bated breath! **


	8. Instant Ramen

**I'm posting a day early for two reasons. The first is that yesterday was my birthday and I turned eighteen! ^_^ The second is that I have the house to myself right now. Thank you to my reviewers of chapter seven: HitodeDaikazoku, gracygirl, Thomina, FBFan, Anonymous Author, THANK YOU, Alwar-TWA, Miri-chan, dark princess, xTammy-Blossomx, KnowledgeandImagination, narutolver4evr, and Phoebstar989.**

**There is also an anonymous flame which has been deleted but I would like to respond to: Andrew, if you hate Yuki and you hate YukixTohru then why are you bothering to read stories about them/him? You don't have to and it clearly states in all of my summaries what I'm writing about. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, you may think that Yuki bashing is an acceptable and beautiful thing, but honestly it's just immature. I don't like a few characters in Furuba myself but I certainly don't bash them. There is never any need for character or pairing hate to be posted. Ever. Not even Rebecca Black or Twilight deserves it. Some one cares about it and some one put their effort into it. That's what matters. And I know that Kyo and Tohru get married by the end of Fruits Basket; this is just FAN FICTION. It's not entirely realistic and your flames have not changed or even made a dent in what I choose to write and my choice of characters and pairing. **

**OfAmethystEyes: With such a long AN already we're going to cut to the chase and skip the usual style of disclaimer. Sorry, everyone! It'll return next week. I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters. All right go to Natsuki Takaya. Read, review, and enjoy!**

"Haru, can I talk to you?" It was lunch, and Yuki still hadn't brought one to school with him, but he'd found Haru eating his out in the courtyard and decided to join him.

"You could even share my lunch and eat for a change." Haru moved over and patted the grass beside him.

"I'll pass," Yuki said. "But thank you."

Haru set aside his bento. "So what is it you wanted to say?"

Yuki suddenly felt awkward. Sharing feelings wasn't exactly his forte, even with Haru. He always ended up being cryptic and sidestepping the obvious. "You already know that I was able to see Honda-san two days ago?"

"Yeah. And the situation is shit."

"Agreed, but …um something else happened that day and—"

Haru interrupted, looking attentive. "Did Akito hurt you?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. Well, yes. He wouldn't let me have my inhaler during an attack," he admitted. "What I wanted to tell you, though, was that she kissed me." His voice gradually grew quieter. He still wasn't sure what to think about it; maybe telling some one could help.

"She kissed you?" Haru repeated.

"And told me she loved me." Yuki looked down at the grass. "I told her that I felt the same way about her, but I don't know how to respond past that. Or what I should think and do now. I'm so lost and confused right now, Haru."

Haru put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You're gonna be okay. There's nothing to be confused about; Honda-san loves you and I'm not surprised at all. You're an easy person to fall in love with. I would know."

Yuki chose to ignore his last comment. "But what am I supposed to _do_?"

Haru looked at him with an honest expression. "Don't worry about it. Things like that come naturally, and you've always had such capacity to love that I _know_ you'll be okay."

OoOoO

Akito wanted to smack her. She just kept smiling! She never stopped smiling; even after all she'd done to wipe that stupid smile from her face.

"Akito-san?" Tohru said hesitantly, peeking into the room. "I wondered if you might like to learn a game?"

What? A game? Who did she think she was? She didn't need to play games! She didn't want to, and she wouldn't. "No," she snapped. "I don't."

"It's a fun game called Dai Min Hin. Hatori-san and Kureno-san could play too. I'm sure they would if you asked." Tohru edged further into the room, holding a deck of cards.

At that moment, Hatori walked in holding a clipboard. "Akito, I should check your heart rate and temperature to see if your fever isn't coming back."

"Hatori-san," Tohru said, turning to him. "Would you like to play Dai Min Hin with Akito-san and I?"

Akito slammed her fist into the floor. "I never said I wanted to play! Shut up and don't come to me unless I call you!" She was pleased to watch the girl deflate a little, and to see the smile falter and fade.

"You shouldn't speak with Tohru-san that way, Akito. She's not a Sohma." Hatori's reprimand irked the Zodiac god, but Hatori didn't care. Akito could get away with verbal abuse towards the Jyuunshi, but that didn't give her the right to give Tohru the same treatment, much less everything else he'd done to her. "She was only trying to be kind to you and be friendly."

Akito glared at Hatori, not wanting to believe him. At the same time, though… maybe she really was only trying to act like a friend towards her. And she'd ruined it. "Fine. I'll play."

OoOoO

Yuki and Kyo were in the kitchen, staring blankly at the growing pile of take-out boxes. They'd decided that take-out was not going to be an option for supper, but neither really knew what else they could eat.

"We have instant ramen, I think." Yuki looked inside on of the cupboards. "But only two and we wouldn't have enough for Shigure."

"Fine," Kyo grumbled, snatching the ramen. "Let him find his own food."

Yuki shrugged. It was true enough; Shigure could order take-out if he wanted to or leave his office long enough to make something for himself. "So do you want to make it or do you want me to make it?"

Kyo scowled. "You're trying to get out of it, aren't you? Damn rat."

"I'll make it, but you'd better not throw a fit if it's burnt or soggy."

Kyo glared at him and began filling a pot with water to set it to boil. "You're so useless, you know that?"

Yuki had been called useless before and he had a strong desire send a spew of insults in Kyo's direction in response. Instead, he said, "Tohru-kun doesn't think so, which makes your opinion meaningless to me."

"'Tohru-kun'?" Kyo repeated, looking at him with a half confused and half hateful gaze. "When did you decide that you had the right to use her first name?"

There was a sudden silence, while Yuki seethed and Kyo realized what he had said. "Um… I…"

"Shut up, Kyo." Yuki's voice was soft and dangerous; he wanted to straight out snap at him that Tohru had asked him to after she'd kissed him, but he was holding that secret for himself. "I'm telling you now that if you don't shut your damn mouth," his voice rose as he spoke, "I'll be shutting it for you!"

Kyo turned back to the ramen and the stove, his instinct telling him to snap back even though… he almost felt like he should apologize. He hadn't even meant it, or thought before speaking. It had been a terrible thing to say and he knew it. _He'd_ never once called her 'Honda-san' the way Yuki always had, and he had to admit that at first he'd been nothing but a jerk towards her even if he hadn't entirely meant that either.

And while he'd been a jerk, Yuki had been nothing but polite and kind to her.

He turned around to look at Yuki again, but he was gone and Kyo only heard the sound of the front door closing.

Well, fine! Why should he have to apologize to that damn Yuki, anyways? Who cared if he was upset? In silence, Kyo finished making the ramen on his own.

OoOoO

Yuki hadn't been to his secret base in weeks, all thoughts of it put on hold in his concern for Tohru. He hadn't worked in it and it showed in the unkempt state that it was in. Honestly, though, he didn't care.

What made Kyo think he was the only one allowed to use her first name? What was so wrong with him using it? She'd asked him to! There had never been a reason for him to forever use her last name. He just… did. It felt right. She deserved that respect and he liked to give it to her.

"Stupid cat," Yuki mumbled, staring at the weeds slowly showing themselves above the soil. Since he was there anyway Yuki knelt down began soullessly pulling up the weeds, starting a small pile by his right knee but stopping when he reached the beginnings of the yellow flowers in one corner.

_"Honda-san, I was thinking of maybe putting some flowers in one corner of my secret base. What do you think?"_

_ "Flowers would be lovely, Yuki-kun! We could have fresh flowers inside and they'd be so pretty."_

_ "What color should we plant then?"_

_ "Um… yellow. It's like sunshine and always brightens up a room. Yellow flowers are my favorite."_

Yuki folded his arms around his abdomen, suddenly drowning in the absence of the girl he loved. This place… it had changed from his into _theirs_ and he couldn't stand the thought of being there without her.

The house was silent when he returned and the first thing he noticed was a bowl of ramen sitting on the table accompanied by a note informing Shigure that if he touched it, he would be dead in an hour. Yuki stared at it for a minute, comprehending the fact that Kyo had left it out for him. It was soggy and borderline disgusting by now, but better than anything he could have made.

"He probably poisoned it," Yuki muttered, just before eating it anyway.

**This last scene with Kyo and Yuki strikes me as sort of cute and almost (but not quite) makes me want to try writing KyoxYuki. Other than that though, what did you think? I'd love to know and you can consider your review as a birthday present. ^_^ So please please hit the review and take a minute or two to tell me what you thought!**


	9. Terrified

**As christened by reviewer It Is Only Me it's "Hell Yeah" day. Which means I'm updating. ^_^ This chapter is longer than usual, but I hop no one minds! I added two things after finishing it so it sort of lengthened it a little. Thank to the reviewers of the previous chapter! LuvAllPokemon, Big Sis of 8, FBFan, narutoluvr4evr, Miri-chan, It Is Only Me, HitodeDaikazoku, gracygirl, Thomlina, xTammy-Blossomx, KnowledgeandImagination, and 1Hell of a Monster. Thank you everyone so much!**

**OfAmethystEyes: Kureno, I think you can go next this time. You know, since you actually get a decent part in the story this time around.**

**Kureno: I seem to remember that last time this story was posted there was a joke that was simply, "Kureno got a line!" I didn't find it that funny. **

**OfAmethystEyes: I'm sorry… My friend Pharon loves you though! Just so you know.**

**Kureno: Apology accepted. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya.**

It was the middle of the afternoon when Akito said, "I want to show you something."

Tohru got an odd feeling in her stomach. The things Akito had told or showed her before had all been painful pieces of Yuki's young life. She wasn't sure if she was ready for more or not, but Akito was already taking a black photo album down from a shelf.

He told her to sit down and set the album on the floor between them. "This is full of pictures of my Yuki. I'm going to prove to you that you can't have him." This would show her. These pictures were proof that Yuki lived under the thumb of his god. Yuki's very soul belonged to Akito.

Tohru didn't know if she was meant to respond to that or not but Akito opened the album to the first page which showcased the most innocent of things; a picture of baby Yuki. Tohru had to try desperately to keep herself from smiling and showing how adorable she found the picture. In his infancy his eyes were a lavender color which had since darkened. And the silver hair on his head was so light he appeared almost bald.

As Akito continued to flip pages though and she watched Yuki slowly age, it became more sad than endearing. It seemed that once he'd reached the age of six things had begun changing. His eyes started to seem dull and there was never a spark of happiness anywhere around him. After gaining one or two more years she'd seen the first bruise on his face. It had been a very faint discoloration, but she'd noticed it nonetheless. He started to seem less willing to have his picture taken at all. Never quite looking into the lens and always at his feet or to the side.

There weren't an incredible amount of pictures, but there was one photograph that had been taken each year of Yuki and Akito together. When they reached the last page, Akito silently closed the album, replaced it on its shelf and left.

Tohru hadn't moved and sat there, deep in thought. Not a single one of those pictures had Yuki been smiling. There had never been happiness, only fear or a vacant gaze. Even the pretense of contentment and fake smiles he'd had when she'd first met him had been a vast improvement from what she'd just seen.

"I imagine it's hard to find out about everything this way." Kureno's sympathetic voice came from the doorway behind her and she turned to look at him. "Akito has always been obsessed with Yuki. No one ever dares to keep Yuki from him, even if it might have been for the better. Yuki himself is incapable of refusing Akito."

Tohru nodded quietly. What must it be like to be trapped with your own fear so completely with no means of ever escaping it? To have some one who terrified you ask for your company over and over again without being able to leave? It was heartbreaking to think about.

And Akito… he only wanted people nearby who cared. But the only way he knew to keep them by his side was to hurt them and make them fear him.

It was cruel never-ending cycle of fear, hurt, and pain.

OoOoO

Shigure slipped into the silence of the main house, holding what Akito had requested for him to bring. It was a surprise to be asked for her school uniform, but he hadn't asked any questions. Yuki and Kyo had been skeptical and annoyed with him for taking her school uniform, but he doubted they'd care once they heard the rather obvious reason why.

Yes, things were about to change.

Akito sent Tohru away for their visit, not wanting her around. Shigure hadn't looked her in the eyes, trying to suppress any guilt from his conscience. "How is Yuki now that I have that girl here?" Akito asked.

Shigure didn't hesitate to answer honestly as he sat down next to Akito. "Moping. Depressed. And his temper is quicker too."

She smiled. "Good. I like him better that way." It made him easier to manipulate and more submissive. Soon enough, he'd come to senses and realize he didn't need Tohru Honda. Even so, she had another plan.

Dinner had been a start, but now, she'd take things one step further. Tohru would return to school and Akito would see just how far things would go then. It would test the loyalty she demanded from the girl and he'd watch for Yuki's reaction as well.

OoOoO

The next morning, Yuki pushed his breakfast around in the take-out box it had come in. He was almost hungry but couldn't keep from wondering if Tohru was being fed, which took away the slight appetite he'd had.

"Not eating again, Yuki-kun?" Shigure peeked out from behind his newspaper. "It's such a waste. Kyo-kun ate didn't he?"

"I don't care whether or not the stupid cat ate; I don't have to eat because he did."

Shigure folded the paper, setting it down on the table. "It just seems that you're taking as long as you please when I thought you'd want to walk Tohru-kun to school, but I suppose I was mistaken." Shigure let out a dramatic sigh.

Yuki froze. Tohru… going to school? "_What_ did you just say?"

"Akito's letting Tohru-kun go to school now. I thought it would be obvious since I took her uniform to the main house. You mean, you didn't know?"

Kyo threw his chopsticks at Shigure. "And you couldn't have explained that before?"

Yuki had already abandoned the remains of breakfast and shoved his feet into his shoes. She was going to school which meant she'd be free from Akito for at least half the day. Kyo almost beat him out the door, but Yuki was half a step ahead of him.

If they ran they'd make it to the main house in time to walk her to school and make it to school in time for the start of class. She was going to school and be out from under Akito's thumb.

Yuki couldn't get there fast enough.

OoOoO

"After school, you'll return here immediately," Akito said.

"Of course, Akito-san." Tohru's mind spun in anticipation of going to school. She'd see Yuki again, along with Kyo, Uo, and Hana. Momiji and Hatsuharu would be there too. She couldn't wait.

Akito watched her, seeing an eager look in her eye. Was Tohru so ready to leave her? She was supposed to be her friend wasn't she? Friends weren't eager to leave each other, were they? Fine. She'd just see how the day went and then decide what to do.

With a dismissive gesture, Akito said, "You may leave."

Tohru bowed and quickly left, not hesitating a moment. After closing the door to the main house behind her, she walked down the path out of the Sohma complex with a light feeling in her heart. Almost free. Almost there. She wondered if Yuki and Kyo knew she was coming.

As she approached the outer gate she heard something that made her smile.

"So? Where is she?" Kyo's voice sounded agitated.

"Shut up and wait patiently, stupid cat." Even though he sounded annoyed, Tohru coud hear the anticipation in the undertone of his voice. "She'll be here."

Tohru ran the last few steps, pushing the heavy gate open, and tripping over her own feet. Yuki's gentle hands were instantly there, supporting her shoulders to catch her from her fall.

"Tohru-kun! Are you all right?"

Tohru looked up into his concerned eyes, blushing not only because of his use of her name, but also because the touch of his hands was sending all the blood rushing to her face. "Um… Yes, I-I'm fine." She wanted to thank him for sending her mother's picture, but it didn't seem like the right time and she held her gratitude back for a little while longer.

After making sure she had her balance back, Yuki took a step back. Tohru looked over at Kyo, hoping her blush had faded at least a little. "How have you been, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo gave her one of his half smiles. "Well, living at Shigure's with just Yuki for company has been a pain in the ass, but I've been fine."

Tohru couldn't keep a small laugh from escaping. Being with both of them again… it was such a relief. "I missed you, too, Kyo-kun."

Yuki's long fingers wrapped around her hand, pulling her forward. "We should get going if we want to make it in time."

OoOoO

Yuki still held onto her hand when they entered the school, ignoring the dozen of odd looks from those who noticed. He didn't care. Especially not when the sudden noise made Tohru hold on that much tighter, and maybe it was just him, but it seemed like she was hiding a little behind his shoulder. Was she scared?

She had to be with the way she was acting. "Tohru-kun?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes were just a little wider than normal, and when she looked at him, the uneasiness in her gaze was unmistakable. "There's so many people…" she whispered.

"I know. You can just keep holding onto me though, all right? You'll be fine." He led her to home room all the while hoping she wasn't hearing the same whispers he was. People (particularly the girls of the school) didn't seem too happy that he was holding her hand. It was their problem and he didn't care. Right then, Tohru needed assurance and some one who cared.

He'd promised himself that he'd be that person for her.

When they entered the classroom, Hanajima and Uotani descended upon them immediately. "At long last!" Uo cried, pulling Tohru into a tight hug. "Our Tohru-kun has returned, finally recovered from the measles."

"Indeed," Hana intoned, clasping one of Tohru's hands. "We were about to send out a search party with pitchforks and torches."

"H-Hana-chan! Uo-chan!" Tohru embraced them both fiercely. "I missed you both so much!"

Yuki stepped back, letting them have their moment. "Excuse me," he said to the girl who sat in the desk next to Tohru's.

She looked up at him, startled and blushing. "S-Sohma-kun!"

"I was wondering if it would be too much trouble for you to switch desks with me?"

She shook her head. "No, no! None at all!"

After a few minutes of awkwardly gathering her things, she'd moved tem into Yuki's desk, and he'd smoothly and neatly moved his books and supplies into her desk. "Thank you," he said with a polite smile.

The girl blushed and nodded, quickly returning to studying previous class notes, flustered.

Yuki sat down in his new chair, watching Tohru's interactions with Uo and Hana. Her smile was hesitant, but it was there. If he could only watch her smile all day he'd be happy.

Mayu came in, calling for everyone to sit down. "Honda-san," she said, "Nice to see you've returned. Try to keep up since you've missed so much and if you need any help ask me during lunch or after school, 'kay?"

Tohru gave a quick nod and suddenly looked very lost and scared again since Uo and Hana had returned to their own seats. She turned to go to her desk, but blinked in surprise when she saw Yuki sitting in the spot next to hers.

Yuki's breath caught when she suddenly smiled. Maybe it was a small embarrassed smile, but it was still just as precious to him. Tohru sat down, taking his offered hand as she whispered, "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

OoOoO

During lunchtime the five of them sat outside in the courtyard soon joined by Momiji and Haru. Uo, Hana, Haru, and Momiji were the only ones who had brought any lunch at all and when they realized Tohru didn't have any, they were quick to donate some of theirs, some of which she offered to Yuki and Kyo.

"Nah," Kyo said. "I'm fine."

She looked at Yuki, offering him some. He shook his head as well. "No, you should have it. I'm not hungry anyway." The truth was that he _was_ genuinely hungry for the first time in weeks, but he'd rather she eat than eat himself. Especially since he couldn't even be sure how much Akito was feeding her.

Yuki let the conversation flow around him without paying much attention to it. Watching Tohru, being so close to her, and hearing her voice was all he needed or wanted.

"Oi! Prince!" Uo snapped her fingers at him, making him pay attention. "Mind dumping the trash for us?"

They'd already finished eating? How long had he been lost in his thoughts? "Oh. Um… no, I don't mind." He did mind; every moment with Tohru was precious to him. Nonetheless, Yuki gathered up the various wrappers, standing up. "I'll be right back, Tohru-kun."

Much to his surprise, she stood up with him. "I'll come with you."

Yuki heard Kyo mutter something under his breath as they left but he ignored it and hoped Tohru hadn't heard. Yuki found the nearest trash can and was about to head back when Tohru pulled him around the corner of the building and out of sight.

Tohru leaned against the wall of the school, saying, "I- I've been wanting to say something to you ever since this morning." She blushed, looking at her feet for a moment.

Seeing her hesitation and embarrassment, Yuki gently turned her face back up towards his. "Go ahead. I'll listen."

"I wanted to thank you. For sending me the picture. I… I was so happy to have it back and everything seems a little easier with Okaa-san there. It means the world to me that you thought to bring it."

Yuki felt warm inside as she looked at him. She was doing it again; she was making him feel like the center of her world. He felt conceited for thinking it, but there was no other way to describe it.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd miss her," he said with a smile. "I wanted to deliver the picture myself, but I couldn't be sure if it would be possible. And Akito might have been a problem. Either way, I'm glad Hatori was able to get it to you." He almost said something else, but the words left his mind as he looked at her. How did she manage to look so… perfectly adorable? What she said next, though, caught him off guard.

She looked down at her feet. "But I also think I need to apologize to you, Yuki-kun."

Yuki couldn't even guess what she was apologizing for. "Why? You have nothing to apologize for."

"I do, though. I kissed you and I shouldn't have."

Yuki's heart shattered a little. She regretted it? Had she changed her mind about returning his feelings? Or maybe he'd done something wrong?

Tohru continued, her words mournful and a little rushed, "I wasn't thinking and I should have asked if you were comfortable with it first. I-I mean, after what Akito's done, I shouldn't have—" Tohru stopped taking a shaky breath and deciding not to continue any further. "I'm sorry." Tohru hadn't even realized until Uo said something shortly before lunch. She'd been talking about the math lecture, but Tohru had frozen when she'd heard it. _"That was horrifying. It's like living a nightmare over and over again."_ Tohru had been thinking about Yuki when she'd said it and then the realization had dawned on her that perhaps after Akito had raped him a relationship and any form of physical affection could be the last thing Yuki wanted. What if her kiss had only been another painful reminder of that horrible night?

Yuki couldn't deny that their kiss had at first been almost a frightening thing for that reason. Even though his heart and mind had been so full of _her_ he also couldn't help but think of Akito forcing their mouths together and being crushed under his weight. But at the same time… "Tohru-kun, there's a vast difference between you and Akito. Not only are you not Akito, but I love you and I never once have felt that way towards him."

"But I shouldn't—"

"You aren't Akito," Yuki repeated firmly. How could he prove to her that a relationship with her wouldn't bother him? Yuki hesitated, but leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead in a light caress. "I really do love you, Tohru-kun and that makes all the difference," he whispered in her ear while winding his fingers through her hair. Then, before he lost his nerve, Yuki softly pressed his lips against hers.

Tohru's heart rate doubled the minute his lips touched hers and it felt as if a million tiny butterflies had made a home in her stomach. She couldn't help but find herself believing what he'd said and kissed him in return, bringing her hand up to touch his face and letting her fingers trace his features.

In the back of his mind Yuki forced himself to remember to keep those inches of space between them, but he only wanted to hold her close and wrap his arms around her. Despite that, the long moments of his connection with her sent his every emotion flying at dizzying speeds. He couldn't think straight about anything but Tohru and her warmth and love.

And the truth was, even as he kissed her with gentle and honest passion, he was terrified of the love she was showing him. Not in the way she had been concerned about, but terrified all the same. No one had shown him this much love before. No one had seemed to need him as much she did. No one had ever invoked so much positive emotion in him. He'd never known he could love some one _this much_ and in all honesty he didn't know how handle it. But at the same, he was more terrified of losing it and losing _her_ like he'd lost every other person close to him.

When Yuki finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his face was flushed and he knew hers had to be as well.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru whispered. "What are we now?"

He'd be anything for her. Anything that she wanted him to be and he'd do anything she asked. Absolutely _anything_ to bring her happiness. "I'll be anything you need me to be."

Tohru blushed even more. "Th- Then could we be a couple? I mean… we don't have to be, but I would really like it if we were."

"So would I," he breathed, trying to convince himself that it wasn't all just a dream. But then… it was a dream within a nightmare. At the end of the day, she would return to Akito's side and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

**More… Yukiru… *sigh* It makes more happy than any other pairing in existence. LukaxYuki from The Betrayal Knows My Name comes in second. (Anyone read/watched that one?) Anyway, please tell me your thoughts! I would love to know even the smallest details! Review review! Please review?**

**By the way, We're probably going to breaking 100 reviews with this chapter. O_O I've never done that while still posting a story. O_O**


	10. Torn and Scattered

**Happy Hell Yeah Day! (And may the odds ever be in your favor!) Thank you to all of the reviewers of chapter nine: gracygirl, Thomlina, FBFan, 1 Hell of a Monster, narutoluvr4evr, DarknessInbetween, Miri-chan, Phoebestar989, KnowledgeandImagination, HitodeDaikazoku, KusajishiFukutaicho, and xTammy-Blossomx. Thank you! Also, is anyone else loving the changes to the profile pictures as much as me? They're awesome!**

**Question from KnowledgeandImagination: "I just have one question though... I thought Yuki already knew Akito was a woman here, so why was Akito 'him' in his thoughts?"**

**Answer: Yuki DOES know that Akito is a woman. However, since in scenes where Yuki and Tohru thought of her as a "him" ease of reading would plummet and everything would confusifying. Does that make sense to everyone? Plus, I think that, although Yuki knows the truth about Akito's gender, he might not want to remind himself of what happened every time he thinks of Akito as a female. **

**OfAmethystEyes: Today's disclaimer will be given by Ayame. But first I must apologize to him. Because… I was out mowing today and ran over a snake by accident. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I really didn't! I love snakes and think they're awesome!**

**Ayame: *mourns loss of snake brother* Poor dear Yuichi-kun…**

**OfAmethystEyes: O_O His name was Yuichi? TT_TT I don't think I can ever mow again.**

**Ayame: But do not fret, Amethyst-san, I shall still perform a disclaimer!**

**OfAmethystEyes: Perform? **

**Ayame: OfAmethystEyes does not claim the rights to Fruits Basket and gives full credit to its creator and mother, Natsuki Takaya, who, by the work of her left-handed self created my entire family, extended and otherwise. Rights also fall into the capable hands of Hana to Yume, Hakusensha, and TokyoPop. And to all those heartfelt manga assistants who so carefully erased pencil lines, inked, and assisted Natsuki Takaya in her endeavor of creating a beautiful storyline with beautiful characters such as myself. Yet more copyright goes to Studio DEEN and the animators who helped in putting forth the anime. And of course, at long last OfAmethystEyes does not profit from this work of fan fiction although she did pour heart and soul into the creation of this story which does not exist in Natsuki Takaya's original work.**

**OfAmethystEyes: Oh, my. **

Tohru was still blushing as she entered the main house after school. Yuki had kissed her goodbye, and she couldn't get over it. Granted, it had only been on the forehead since Kyo had been there too, but the place where he'd touched her seemed to burn, and she kept running her fingers over it in fascination.

She brought her hand back down to her side as she silently entered Akito's quarters. "I'm back, Akito-san."

Akito's back was to her as he spoke. "You disobeyed me, Tohru Honda. Do you realize what that means?"

Tohru felt her euphoria drain away. "A-Akito-san? I don't understand."

Akito's voice was cold and hard, making Tohru want to run and hide. "When I released you out of Yuki's dark room, we made an agreement. You were not to treat _my_ Jyuunshii as your friends." Akito kept his back to her while he spoke, and somehow it was worse that way. "And yet, Tohru Honda, when I allowed you to return to school the first thing you do is fall directly into the arms of _my_ Yuki. _My_ precious Rat. You dared to walk to school with him. Not only that, but you acted friendly towards the Cat too!"

Tohru was terrified. Her hands shook and she tried to calm them by clasping them behind her back. "I- I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Apologizing isn't enough. We need to find what's distracting you and take it away. What could it be that makes you forget what I tell you? Perhaps this?" Akito finally faced her, holding a familiar wooden picture frame. Inside, Kyoko grinned wildly, holding up her fingers in a victory sign.

Tohru couldn't hold back her cry of shock. "Okaa-san!"

Akito's eyes flickered. "So this is your mother?" He smiled unpleasantly. "I see. You know what I've found over the years about mothers, Tohru Honda?" He allowed the frame to dangle from his fingers dangerously. "They're unnecessary." The frame dropped, and the sound shattering glass pierced the air.

Tohru let out a small shriek, her hands flying to her mouth in shock and tears building in her eyes.

Akito stooped and picked the photograph up from the shards of glass. "We need to free you of all distractions so that you can keep your promise to me. So that you can devote yourself solely to _me_."

Watching in horror, she saw him take the picture in both hands as if to rip it. Without thinking, she rushed forward. "Akito-san, please! Please don't—"

He stopped her with an outstretched hand, watching her as she trembled and stared at her mother's picture. "What was that?"

Her tone turned quiet and pleading. "Please… please don't take Okaa-san from me." She'd kept it hidden in her room, but every morning and every night she had taken it out and received courage from the familiarity of her mother's smiling face. Kyoko was who she'd always turned to from the time when she was a little girl. She didn't want to lose this precious picture to Akito. It was her greatest treasure.

With only the slightest moment of hesitation Akito ripped the picture in half, the sound of tearing paper shattering Tohru's heart. "O-Okaa-san!" She couldn't help but take a step forward reaching for the halves. Akito, displeased with her show of resistance, pushed her away before continuing to shred the photo into at least a dozen different pieces.

When he let the pieces flutter to the floor, Tohru immediately fell to her knees, crying as she tried to collect the pieces. Before her fingers could touch the ruined photograph, Akito kicked her away from the remains and yanked her up by one arm.

"You need to think about you've done and how you've disobeyed me," Akito said flatly, setting off at fast pace and forcing her to keep up with him.

Tohru hardly heard him; she could only think about the shredded pieces of her mother's image torn and scattered on the floor.

Akito opened the door to the dark room, and pushed her inside. "You need to think, Tohru Honda. You'll stay here until tomorrow morning when I'll allow you to go to school."

That statement gave her a sudden thread of hope. She'd see Yuki again. The nothingness she was about to be locked into couldn't last forever.

"And when you see Yuki and Kyo you will break your friendship with them and tell them yourself that you want nothing to do with them." With that, Akito slammed the door shut and Tohru heard him lock it behind him.

Reject their friendship? Suddenly, that hope disappeared and left her with truly nothing left. Tohru curled into as tight a ball as she could manage, letting her tears flow without restraint. She'd just lost everything she held sacred and dear to her. Akito had taken all of it away.

The happiness she'd felt earlier that day seemed more like a fantasy than a memory. "I-I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I'm sorry, okay? If I'd only taken you with me t-today, none of this would have happened."

OoOoO

Yuki half expected Kyo to ruin his good mood, so it didn't surprise him when he instantly began yelling once Tohru was out of sight and inside the main complex.

"You damn rat! I hate you! How could you even _do_ that?" Kyo was seething, and his fist flew through the air only to be stopped by Yuki's outstretched palm.

"Clarify for me why you're angry this time?" Yuki asked, not fazed in the least.

"I saw you after lunch! Y-you kissed Tohru! You took advantage of her confusion! It's sick and I can't believe you'd do that!" Kyo screamed.

Yuki sent his fist squarely into Kyo's jaw. "I'm not taking advantage of her! I would never do that! Don't you dare say it again!" Yuki began walking home, clenching his jaw. "You know nothing. You have no idea what she's going through."

Kyo blocked his way. "And you're saying you do? How could you know what he's doing to her? You were his freaking _pet_! You were spoiled rotten!"

Yuki sent him a burning glare. "Really? Is that what you call it?"

Kyo suddenly remembered what he'd seen Akito do to Yuki the night he'd taken Tohru, and wondered how he could have forgotten. It really had been awful, but he couldn't just admit he was wrong. It was too late for that. "Yeah, that's what I call it! You were given _everything_ and you think you can compare that to whatever he's doing to her!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at Kyo, sending his tone to a dangerous level. "I wasn't given everything. Everything was taken _from_ me. Everything I wanted to keep and I everything I sought to gain was taken away! I had nothing and _you_ had everything when you don't even seem to want or care about it!" Yuki stopped yelling, realizing what he'd just admitted.

Kyo stared at him in surprised silence. He couldn't think of what to say in response to that.

Yuki made a dismissive gesture and walked away, not wanting to stand in awkward silence anymore. "And by the way, I would never presume to kiss Tohru-kun unless she actually wanted me to. What you don't realize is that she kissed me first."

Just as Yuki had hoped, Kyo seemed to forget all about what had slipped from his mouth earlier and his rage at Yuki had returned. "Damn rat!"

For the rest of the walk home, Kyo unsuccessfully attempted to land at least one hit, but every time Yuki deflected or side-stepped it. He didn't care what Kyo thought of his kissing Tohru. He had as much right as anyone else.

Kyo was still screaming profanities when they made it to Shigure's. "I can't stand you! I can't even look at you! Who do you think you are to do that to her?"

Yuki closed the door in his face, happy to have some form of a barrier between them. "I'm Yuki Sohma," he said through the door. "Obviously." He took off his shoes, while Kyo let out a scream of rage on the other side of the door. "Stupid cat," he muttered.

The voice he heard next made him cringe and scowl. "My most darling brother has returned from school! How wonderful! I have awaited your return with bated breath!" Ayame leapt from where he had been sitting with Shigure and was by Yuki's side in an instant.

Yuki sighed. "Of course you have."

Kyo's fist came crashing through the door beside Yuki's head. "I hate you!"

Shigure let out an overly dramatic gasp. "My house! Tsk tsk, Kyo-kun, after I'm so kind as to let you stay here, and here you are ruining my castle!"

Kyo gave Shigure such a glare after bursting through the door that anyone else would feared for their lives. "This isn't a castle! And I never asked to live here with that damn Yuki!"

"Que sera sera, Kyo-kun. Que sera sera."

"Kyon-kichi," Ayame exclaimed. "You seem quite angry today. Perhaps you have—"

Kyo interrupted him before he could finish. "It's because _he_" – Kyo pointed an accusatory finger at Yuki – "kissed Tohru at school!"

Yuki glowered at him. It hadn't been in his plans to announce it to anyone, especially not his brother.

"Yuki!" Ayame became ecstatic. "My brother! How very proud I am of you! Do you understand the bright and shining idea of romance now, my darling brother? Do you? And the beatific and sensual power a woman can have over a man? Do you understand now?"

Yuki felt his face heat up. "It's not like that! It's not!" Sensuality had absolutely nothing to do with it. He loved her; he only desired her happiness. He didn't deny that her presence made him hyper-aware of everything and he had a hard time thinking of much else but her, but ultimately it was her happiness and not his that counted.

"You're not even bothering to deny it!" Kyo looked ready to explode.

Ayame began dancing and singing, gleeful with the news. "Yuki has a girlfriend, love and romance! Yuki has a girlfriend, sweet love forevermore!"

"Nii-san, just shut up! Shigure! Make him shut up!"

Shigure shrugged as he watched Ayame's antics with an amused smile. "Sorry, Yuki-kun. Only Haa-san can do that."

Kyo finally couldn't take anymore, especially seeing as he appeared to be the only one disturbed by the turn of events. "Gah! All of you—just… die!" With that final piece of rage he stomped away.

Ayame stopped singing and took Yuki by the shoulders with a serious look. "Tell me, did you kiss her properly? Were her senses lit because of your fervent passion?"

Yuki shoved him away. "Nii-san! That's enough! It's private and none of your business!"

"At least tell me why you didn't walk her home." Ayame folded his arms suspiciously. "I thought you were more of a gentleman than to leave your princess stranded."

The room went quiet. He didn't know? Had no one told him what had become of Tohru? Yuki had thought everyone would have known by this point. Confused by the sudden silence, Ayame said, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Shigure kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything that would make Yuki angry with him.

Hesitantly, Yuki explained. "Akito came by a few weeks ago and… wanted me back. Tohru-kun… she volunteered to take my place. Today was her first day away from the main house and Akito since then." Yuki crossed his right arm over his abdomen and took hold of his left elbow, trying to hold in the guilt he suddenly felt. It was the gesture he always used to hold in emotion and hide from uncertainty. "But she's with him again now that school's over for the day."

Ayame's face was the picture of shock after he comprehended what Yuki had said. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to find the words he wanted to say to his younger brother, but he didn't know how to take the news himself much less say something encouraging to some one who had known for weeks.

"I'm going upstairs," Yuki mumbled, not wanting to spend any more time with his speechless brother who was sure to say something that would only worsen the whole situation. As he headed up the stairs Ayame called after him, finally deciding on what he could say.

"Fear not, my brother! We shall rescue the princess and bring her home! We shall not fail or give in!" Yuki knew he was serious, and his words did give him hope. When Ayame decided to do something, he never went halfway; he would see it through to the end. Even if exuberance was his only language.

**What did you think? Please let me know! Reviews make my world spin and my sun shine! Please please review!**


	11. Rejection

**I have a Tumblr now and there's a link on my profile if you'd like to see it. I'm fairly new to Tumblr and I'm sort of testing things out right now, but feel free to have a look and follow me. Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter: 1 Hell of a Monster, FBFan, gracygirl, Thomlina, HitodeDaikazoku, KnowledgeandImagination, Aishiteru xoxo, narutoluvr4evr, , Miri-chan, and silverfaith44. This chapter is slightly longer than previous chapters and I hope all of you enjoy it!**

**OfAmethystEyes: Hanajima, would you mind going next?**

**Hanajima: Will I receive some sort of reward for my work here?**

**OfAmethystEyes: Um… Well… I don't think so. Oh, wait! Here, I have chocolate!**

**Hanajima: OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya, the original creator. She does however, own chocolate, which she now hand over to me, its new owner.**

**OfAmethystEyes: *gives Hanajima chocolate* Read, review, and enjoy! **

"Don't forget," Akito said, leaning close to whisper into Tohru's ear. It was the morning after her mother's picture had been destroyed and Tohru was still shaken. It felt as if her whole world had been taken away. Akito wasn't even finished yet; she knew what was about to come next and she was dreading it. "Reject their friendship. I order you to reject Yuki and Kyo."

Tohru could only look at him with wide eyes, wanting to refuse.

"Reject them," Akito repeated, waiting for her to confirm that she would.

"Y- Yes, Akito-san."

OoOoO

Yuki and Kyo were already waiting outside the gate for Tohru five minutes ahead of time. "I swear, Rat, if you kiss her again, I'm going to seriously hurt you."

Yuki crossed his arms. "I honestly don't care what you think. If you hate me because of it, I wouldn't care. You hate me anyway."

They heard a door open and close, and then a few minutes later the gate slowly opened and Tohru came out, staring at her feet and refusing to meet either of their eyes.

Seeing her so downcast, Yuki quickly went to her side. "Tohru-kun? Are you all right?" What had Akito done to her? She looked so… hurt. Yesterday, she'd been happy and alive. Not in the same way she'd been before, but she'd seemed okay. Today, she seemed much different.

"I… I'm sorry," she said, swiping tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry!" She turned and ran, not sure which she was more afraid of: seeing the hurt on their faces or leaving them behind entirely.

Yuki stared after her, wanting to run and follow her and understand why she'd said something like that, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course," he said aloud not letting all the hurt he was feeling show since Kyo was so nearby.

"Of course _what_? You knew this would happen?" Kyo kicked a nearby tree. "Damn it! Why?"

"Akito told her to. She wouldn't have done that on her own and if it had been her own decision it wouldn't have been so visibly difficult for her." Even though Yuki knew the truth behind her decision, his heart felt constricted in pain. No matter why she'd done it, it had hurt to hear her reject him. Yuki began the walk to school, turning around in surprise when he didn't hear Kyo following. Kyo was walking in the other direction, swearing and hitting things as he went.

Fine. Let him skip school. Even if she ignored him, Yuki would attend classes and look out for her as much as he could. Akito couldn't follow her everywhere and hopefully she'd realize that.

OoOoO

"Well?" Akito asked as Kureno came in.

"She did it," Kureno said. He'd watched the whole scene. It had been heartbreaking really, he'd hated just standing by and watching, but… well, an order was order. "She rejected them and went to school on her own."

"How was my Yuki? Did he cry? He's so pathetic, I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Kureno answered carefully. "He was distraught. I don't think he knew how to respond to it." Kureno didn't say that Yuki had verbally blamed Akito and realized that it was her doing, and while Yuki had undoubtedly been hurt by hearing her say it, he certainly hadn't been ruined. There were some things better left unsaid.

Akito smiled. "Wonderful."

Hesitantly, Kureno said one more thing, "Akito, the reason Tohru-san did that was because you asked her to. She wants to be your friend and she's willing to make you happy. It's something friends do; give up things that are precious to them for the good of the other. Perhaps, you should consider doing the same for Tohru-san."

Akito scowled at Kureno. What would he know? Everyone always thought they knew better than she did, and Akito hated it. She wasn't stupid. All the same, she couldn't help but think about what Kureno had said.

OoOoO

Tohru was desperate for a hand to hold as she made her way into the school building. The day before Yuki had always been her silent support, never once abandoning her when she needed him. She'd felt utterly secure with him next to her. Now she felt as if she were drowning. The many faces, voices, and noise seemed so out of place compared to the silence of the main house and complete nothingness of that dark room.

Silence. That's what she needed. Just enough to recover from the noise and confusion of the hallways. The first chance she got, Tohru closed herself into the girls' restroom, thankful for the peace.

Soon after, the door slid open again, to permit two others into the bathroom. Tohru found herself looking into the furious eyes of Motoko and Minami, both of them looking ready to kill. "Honda-san, we demand an explanation!" Motoko proclaimed. "We have been so very lenient with your friendship with Yuki-kun, but now I have heard something disgraceful!"

Tohru shrank back against the wall. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well what we mean," Minami told her. "Don't pretend you don't."

Tohru did know, but couldn't help wondering how they knew. She could still feel the warmth and love of Yuki's kiss, and it was a beautiful memory still vibrant in her mind. "I- I'm not leaving him," she said in a whisper.

Motoko flipped her hair behind her shoulder, regal in the self-assurance of her own authority. "We have rules in the Prince Yuki Fan Club. You, Tohru Honda, have crossed the line and become a nuisance we can no longer ignore. It's time you accept your punishment."

Tohru didn't want to admit what she'd done that morning to them and tell them that she'd already rejected him; she was still hoping that Yuki would forgive her somehow or realize what a lie it had all been. She didn't want to give him up that easily, even if it would save her from whatever the girls before her were planning. "Minagawa-san, I… I know you're angry, but Yuki-kun should be allowed to make his own decisions and friends. And he's very important to me, so I—"

"Like hell he is! You even had the gall to kiss him! Our school's prince!" Motoko slapped her, enraged at the thought of anyone daring to become so close to Yuki. "How _dare_ you?"

Tohru looked down at her feet, ignoring the slight pain in her reddened cheek. Motoko didn't hit as hard as Akito, and if she was willing to stand against Akito she could certainly do the same against the fan club. She wasn't sorry about kissing Yuki, and she wouldn't deny her feelings as easily as they seemed to want her to.

OoOoO

"Yuki!" Momiji ran up to him the moment he stepped into school. "Yuki, Yuki, you have to come!" Momiji began pulling him by his sleeve, urging him onward.

"Momiji! Calm down. Just tell me what's wrong." Yuki forcefully brought Momiji to a stop, and turned him around to face him and for the first time saw that Momiji was about to cry.

"I think they're going to hurt Tohru," he said, lip quivering. "I was walking past one of the first floor girls' bathroom and a girl wouldn't let anyone inside. I- I think I heard her crying in there, Yuki!"

It took Yuki only a few seconds to digest what Momiji had told him before he started running, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. Damn it! Why hadn't he thought of this? The fan club already hated Tohru and he hadn't even thought that they might react this way. How had they known? It had only been yesterday!

Sure enough, when he neared the restroom, Mio was standing guard outside, shooing away two or three complaining girls. "No one can go in, no one's allowed in," she said, pushing one girl away.

Yuki carefully picked his way through them, not allowing himself to get too close to any of them. "Mio-san, I need to get in, please let me by." He could barely keep the desperate tone out of his voice.

"S-Sohma-kun! This is the girls' room, you can't go in." Mio couldn't help but fall over herself trying to answer him. She hardly got the chance to speak with the person she devoted her afternoon club time to fawning over.

There was a small crash from inside as if someone had fallen followed by a cry of pain and Yuki felt cold thinking about what could be happening inside. "Mio-san! Let me pass!"

Mio had never heard him yell at a girl before, and in her shock she could hardly respond. Her prince was _yelling_ at her? That didn't make sense.

While Mio attempted to understand what had just happened, Yuki easily took the opportunity and bypassed her, sliding the door open before she could recover.

Tohru, his sweet and wonderful Tohru, cowered on the floor in front of Motoko and Minami, clutching the back of her head and crying. "Tohru-kun!" He was down by her side in an instant, gently touching her shoulder. She flinched away, refusing to look at him.

Yuki let his hand drop, not wanting to invade her space if she didn't want him to. Instead, he turned an angry gaze to the shocked eyes of girls who had hurt her. "What did you think you were doing! She did nothing to deserve this!"

Motoko stuttered out her response, baffled by his show of affection for Tohru. "We—we're protecting you."

They didn't know the _meaning_ of protecting him. Tohru had been the one doing that for weeks now, damn it. "If your club means that you're going to go about protecting me by hurting my girlfriend, then I don't want it. I never asked for your fan club or your so-called _protection_!"

"Then… then it's true?" Minami's eyes widened. "You're actually dating her?"

"Yes, I am. And if you ever hurt her again, I can promise you that the school will remove your club and I'll never so much as look at you again!" Yuki pointed to the door. "Get out. Now!"

"B- But—" Motoko protested, her face pale and disbelieving.

Yuki interrupted her, "I said to get out, Motoko-senpai!"

The two girls stumbled out of the room, and Yuki got up to shut the door and lock it from the inside. The only sound left in the room was Tohru's quiet crying. Yuki sat down on the cold tile in front of her, hoping she actually wanted him there and struggled against his instinct to reach out and comfort her. She'd flinched the first time and scaring her was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm sorry, Tohru-kun."

Tohru desperately wanted to bury her face in his shoulder and cry out all the pain and sadness from the last two days. The destruction of her mother's picture, rejecting Yuki and Kyo, the feeling of drowning, and the wrath of the fan girls all added up to being more than she thought she could bear alone. The minute she'd heard his voice, everything had centered, and she'd only wanted to be held in his arms however impossible a dream that might be. Not only because of the curse but because she was positive she didn't deserve his forgiveness after what she'd done to him that morning. It was why she'd flinched away from him and was terrified of looking up into the eyes she wanted so much wanted to see.

"I- I didn't mean it," she finally managed through her tears. "I didn't want to say it."

"I know," Yuki's voice responded. "Akito ordered you to."

Tohru nodded, her face still hidden from him. "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to forgive," he said gently. "Even if there was, I'd still love you just the same." Finally he gave in and reached out to her, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see at least part of her face. Her cheek was red and it was wet with tears; had they struck her? Akito was one thing, her own peers and classmates were another. The whole incident made him sick with rage. The curse wouldn't let him get that infuriated with Akito, normal girls were much different. In a soft tone he asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"A-Akito-san ripped Okaa-san's picture," she whispered, the words muddled by tears and it took a moment to decipher what she'd said. When he finally did, he froze, taken aback by what she'd said. It was the worst possible thing Akito could have done. "H- he was so mad," Tohru continued. "I don't even know how he found it, but he d- destroyed it. And it's all my fault!"

Yuki couldn't hold himself back anymore; it was impossible that she didn't want to be comforted. He was proven right when, the moment he touched her, she rushed to rest her forehead on his shoulder and let her tears soak his shirt while she hugged his arm. With his other hand, Yuki stroked her hair, beginning at the top of her head and following its textures all the way down her back. It was probably as close as they could get to a real hug.

"I hadn't wanted to scare you by the possibility of this happening," Yuki said in a comforting tone, "but I before I brought it for you, I scanned the picture into Shigure's computer and I printed off a copy."

Tohru jerked her head off his shoulder, staring at him with wide eyes. "You did?"

"Yes, it's saved onto the computer and I've been keeping a copy in my shoe locker here at school. We can go and get it whenever you want. And actually, if I'm being completely honest what he ripped was a copy too. The original is safe in my room at home." Taking her hands, he helped her up off the floor. "Anything that is precious to you, Tohru-kun, is something that I will protect and preserve for you." He kissed her forehead, and then let his lips travel down the features of her face until they finally found her mouth. His heart was already erratic in response, but only increased when she returned his caresses with her own, elevating herself to her tiptoes to reach him better.

OoOoO

"This calls for war!" Uo exclaimed loudly, turning angry eyes towards a cowering Minami. Class had ten minutes till it would begin, and Tohru's friends had just heard about the morning incident.

"Indeed. We should bury them," Hana agreed, looking quite serious.

Yuki smiled as he listened. He couldn't hit girls, but Uotani and Hana would take care of that for him. He'd wanted to, of course, he'd wanted so much to throw them into a wall when he'd seen them about to strike his Tohru. No, he'd wanted to throw them _through_ a wall. She was going through enough without anything being added to it.

"That said," Uo continued and turned her gaze to Yuki. He had a feeling he knew what she was about to say next since they'd only just found about his new relationship status with Tohru that morning. "I'd like to threaten you about treating our Tohru correctly, but I don't know if I can after you happily went into the ladies' room for her." Uo smirked at him.

Yuki's face heated up. He hadn't even thought twice about it, truthfully. The only thing on his mind was keeping her from harm. "I- I…um…"

Tohru, just as red-faced as Yuki, began waving her arms insistently. "P-please don't tease him about it. He only did it for me."

Hanajima had been staring at him intently for a few minutes and she said, "Your intentions seem in place, but something dark and ominous seems to weigh them down. Don't even think of letting her come to harm or hurting her yourself."

Uo didn't seem fazed by Hana's reading in the least. "I'd trust him after this morning. Risking his reputation as a princely gentleman and barging into the girls' room."

Yuki didn't have time to let it bother him, since Haru chose that moment to casually walk into the classroom. Silently, he walked up to them and laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. "Haru, what are you doing here? This isn't your classroom."

"Mmm" was his only response.

"Class is about to start," Yuki told him. "You have to go back."

"I need to talk to you first. Out in the hall."

With a sigh, Yuki conceded, following him outside the classroom. "All right, Haru. What do you need to talk about?"

"Honda-san."

Yuki wasn't stupid. The entire Zodiac knew what had happened by now and everyone in the main house knew too. Tohru was, more than ever, a topic of discussion. "I don't understand."

"Do you trust me, Yuki?" Haru asked him.

The question took him by surprise. "Of course I do. You're one of the very few people I trust. You know that."

"Then what's your plan? You do have a plan, right?" Haru looked at him seriously. "You want her out of there. I know you do."

"I don't have a plan," Yuki answered honestly. "I'm not allowed inside the complex much less the main house. But I'm trying to think of one."

Haru's gaze was determined. "I just wanted to make sure that you know you can count me in on it. Whatever it is. I'll help you however I can."

"And Momiji!" a new voice added in. "I want to help too, Yuki!" Momiji looked just as determined as Haru. "We'll be… Yuki's Army!"

"Where'd you come from?" Haru asked him.

"Behind you. I came to get you 'cause class is starting soon."

Yuki didn't know what to do but thank them. He'd assumed they'd help him, but it was good to hear it nonetheless. Kyo, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, and Haru. Including himself, that was almost a full half of the Zodiac and he didn't doubt that the others had unvoiced desires to help as well.

Somehow… she _would_ be free. He wouldn't let her live under Akito for the rest of her life or until he decided to release her. And he wasn't alone in that thinking.

**Now, I have to share some rather not-quite-so-good news. Like I said way at the beginning, I am not entirely finished in writing this story like I usually am when I post things. As I post chapter 11 I'm not finished working on chapter 16. Not a good thing. Because of that Hell Yeah Day is going to be moved a little. Instead of posting every week, I'll be posting every other week instead. If and when I finish the story before I run out of chapters I'll return to posting every week. I'm so sorry everyone! And this is an awful time to start that too. This chapter sort of leads to… well… yeah. I'm sorry! So the next Hell Yeah Day is currently scheduled for May 22nd. I'm terribly sorry, so please forgive me! m(_ _)m However, a part of this is that I take my time in writing chapters so that they aren't rushed and don't come out being less than what they could be. With the extra time I'm giving myself you'll be able to read a higher quality chapter on future Hell Yeah Days than if I had rushed to complete the story in time.**


	12. Trying

**It has been a long two weeks (for me especially) and I'm so glad that Hell Yeah day has come around again! Yes! *happy face* Thank you to my reviewers: walruskook, cherryblossomsantuary, HitodeDaikazoku, Big Sis of 8, Thomlina, xViet Wonderlandx, KnowledgeandImagination, NarutoJournal,gracygirl, narutoluvr4evr, Miri-chan, FBFan, and wolf neko. **

**OfAmethystEyes: Um… Let's see who's next. Um… Mayu?**

**Mayu: Oh right. Sure. I'm already dealing with absent students and now I get to do this as well.**

**OfAmethystEyes: Please?**

**Mayu: I know. I get it. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all right goes to Natsuki Takaya, the original creator.**

Two blocks away from the main house Yuki gave Tohru a soft and lingering kiss. "You'll have to go alone from here, so that Akito doesn't see you with me."

Tohru nodded. "And you'll wait for me here tomorrow?"

"Of course." There was a silence before Yuki asked her the question that had been at the front of his mind for a while. "Where exactly is he having you sleep, Tohru-kun?" In his experience there were four places he might have slept; the dark room, Akito's bed, his cell of a bedroom, or Hatori's office if he had some sort of injury or was sick. He'd wished himself sick on many occasions just to be able to lie in that perfectly comfortable bed and stare out at the beautiful sunlight that came in the window for a day or so.

"Akito-san said it was your bedroom, but I couldn't really tell very easily. There wasn't anything in it except the bed. It's grey though, and has its own bathroom." She was confused by his question.

Yuki nodded. "In that case, I know where you can hide your mother's picture that Akito won't find it. The floor of the cupboard below the bathroom sink easily lifts up and below that is an empty dry area that you can store things in. Push down on the back and the front will lift up."

Tohru elevated herself to her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Yuki-kun. I'll have to take your advice on that."

The wind picked up a little, blowing Tohru's hair over her shoulder. Yuki didn't bother resisting and sifted his hand through it. "I don't think I've told you yet, but I think you're beautiful." The words had slipped out as a thought verbalized. He hadn't planned on saying it aloud and his cheeks tinted pink after realizing. But it was true, so he didn't bother apologizing.

Tohru's face had turned a full-on red and she helplessly covered her face with her hands, a muffled "thank you" ensuing from behind them.

OoOoO

Tohru had a hard time calming herself down as she made her way back to the main house. She couldn't let her fiery blush remain or Akito might suspect something, but she also couldn't delay her return or he'd be angry.

_I think you're beautiful_.

The moment the memory of Yuki saying that to her repeated in her head, her face was back to the red it had been before. How was she supposed to stay calm with that so fresh on her mind? Before she opened the door to the main house, she had somewhat successfully placed all her thoughts about Yuki into the back of her mind; at least enough to have a normally colored face. It was impossible to completely keep him off her mind, though.

After depositing her school bag if her room and hiding her mother's picture under the bathroom sink, she quickly changed before beginning her search for Akito to tell him she was back from school.

She checked his room, but the curtains were drawn and no one was there. After that, she looked in the other rooms he liked to occupy. She couldn't seem to find him, though. She was on her way to check Hatori's office in case he was sick again when she saw Kureno. He _always_ knew where Akito was.

"Kureno-san!" she called. "Do you know where Akito-san is? I can't find him." For some reason Kureno had a roll of tape with him, but Tohru didn't stop to think about it too much. If she was much later in finding Akito, he'd be upset that she had taken so long coming home.

Kureno easily gave her directions to a wooden porch that overlooked part of the surrounding gardens before saying, "Tohru-san, something about Akito. You might have noticed already, but he always tries very hard and having people point him in the right direction, people like you, is something that does more good than you could know."

"I think the same thing. Akito-san only wants to be loved, but he doesn't quite know how. That's what I think." Tohru smiled. "I'm going to ask him if he wants to play cards again later today. If he does, will you join us Kureno-san?"

"Of course. But I don't think you want to delay telling Akito you're back much longer."

OoOoO

Akito looked at his sad excuse for a fixed picture. It looked awful even if it had taken most of his morning to piece Tohru's picture back together and tape it in place. There had to have been an easier way. Kureno had even gone out and bought a new frame but it didn't fit as well as the one he'd broken. The whole thing looked awful; there wasn't any other way around it. She'd hate him if he gave it to her, since she couldn't possibly want it back in this form.

Kureno had been the one to pick up the pieces the previous day, although Akito didn't know why. All the same he'd brought them out that morning with a roll of tape. Hours wasted to tape something back together that only resulted in catastrophe. Honestly, it really did look terrible.

"Here you are, Akito-san. I've been looking everywhere for you," Tohru said with a smile. "This place is so big and I really don't know my way around here just yet."

How was it that she was always smiling? He'd done terrible things to her and she didn't even seem to care. He'd told her about things he'd done to Yuki and she hadn't cared. She'd cried and she was terrified, but she never blamed him. Why the hell didn't she hate him?

Akito scowled and Tohru seemed concerned. "Akito-san?"

Before he decided against it, Akito thrust the picture into her hands, not looking at her surprised face. "Here," he muttered.

Tohru bit back a smile as she looked down at the repaired photograph. She could see how hard he'd tried even if some of the pieces didn't match up perfectly. He really was just confused and lonely. Akito could almost be… endearing when he was trying this hard and wasn't angry or violent. In moments like these sometimes Tohru wondered if what many people called his personality was actually who he was. What if he didn't want to be the way he was? What if someone else had pushed him over the edge? What if no one had ever been there for him when he'd needed a friend?

Akito was about to go curl up in bed and sleep. If she wasn't going to say anything… well, fine! She could be that way. What did he care anyway?

At that moment, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Akito-san. Thank you."

Akito didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hug her back, but it wasn't as if… it wasn't if he didn't like to be hugged either. After a few moments, she pulled away. "I was wondering if you like to play a card game with me again. I could go find other people to join too if you wanted. Hatori-san, Kureno-san, and maybe Momiji-san and Hatsuharu-san too, if they'd like to play."

Akito didn't quite mean to, but he said, "I'd enjoy that."

**End of another chapter and now we wait until June fifth for chapter thirteen. (And that's when I start to feel terrible about only updating every two weeks. Like SERIOUSLY terrible.) Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and will tell me what you thought in a review! **

**And by the way, everyone, I found a plain red hat in Dollar General. It's perfect! When I go to ColossalCon next month I'm going to bring for when I get my picture taken with various Tohrus. I'll be going as Yuki, of course. This also means that I only need to find a shirt and I'll be able to cosplay Yuki from the hat scene. Not very many will recognize it, but still.**


	13. To Protect Her

**A little early for Hell Yeah Day, but I'm seriously busy tomorrow. This chapter is longer in comparison to the others, and everything sort **_**happens **_**in this one. In fact, I've lost count how many different versions there have been of this chapter. At least six. Ugh... Today's disclaimer will be done by a nameless charater found in the manga. You know that witchy old maid in the main house? Who is the strictest thing ever? And wants to ruin everyone's happiness? Yeah, her. AND COLOSSALCON IS THIS WEEKEND EVERYBODY! SO EXCITED! I'm GOING TO SEE WICKED THE WEEK AFTER TOO! I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF!**

**Thank you to my reviewers of chapter twelve: jennylabob, candyfreak1578, ninjaninja cant find the ninja, indescribable music, narutoluvr4evr, jadedflower, furuba-suzume,FbFan, HitodeDaikazoku,cherryblossomsantuary, xViet Wonderlandx, KnowledgeandImagination, gracygirl, Miri-chan, and DeliciousKrabKakes.**

**OfAmethystEyes: All right, lady, give it to us.**

**Maid: I'd need Akito-sama's permission for that. **

**OfAmethystEyes: Um… but… Do you really?**

**Maid: You can't force me to do something this silly.**

**OfAmethystEyes: If you don't I could write a story to kill off Akito. How's that?**

**Maid: You wouldn't! Oh dear, I simply couldn't have that. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all copyright goes to Natsuki Takaya.**

When Yuki returned home he found Kyo sulking about the house, still thinking about earlier that morning and how Tohru had "broken off their friendship".

"I was right," Yuki told him. "Akito made her say it. You could have come to school as usual."

"Shut up," Kyo said, not bothering to glare at him. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"Because I told you. You just chose not to believe me." Yuki headed for the stairs. "She was upset about it, but I think she's all right now. The next time you see her, though, make sure she knows that you don't hold it against her."

Kyo stared after him as he disappeared. Yuki only ever seemed to get odder instead of less so. Not that what he said didn't make sense, but since when did he calmly walk into the house, tell him what had happened, and leave? It was just too weird.

Whatever. He didn't give a damn about Yuki anyways. Let him be weird. It didn't matter to him.

OoOoO

Akito was usually a sound sleeper. Once she determined to sleep, she would sleep. That night however, something jolted her awake. Ever-faithful Kureno rubbed his eyes a little, sitting up next to her. "What is it?"

Akito whispered one name, terror and foreboding settling around her heart. "Yuki." No. Not him. That wasn't fair. He was the Rat. God's precious Rat!

And it was all Tohru Honda's fault. How _dare_ she? She was supposed to be he friend, but she only stole away everything Akito held dear. It was betrayal of the worst kind and Akito wouldn't stand for it. That girl would pay dearly for this.

Yuki.

_Her_ Yuki.

Akito let out a frustrated scream, grabbing the closest thing she could find and throwing at the wall in rage.

OoOoO

Yuki was far too aware of Tohru's empty seat next to him. He'd waited for her like he'd promised, but she'd never come. Kyo had been pissed but they'd gone to school anyway, hoping that she'd already be there. She hadn't been and now Yuki couldn't help but fear for her. Akito could be hurting her, hitting her, whispering terrible things to her.

That wasn't all. He'd woken up about an hour before sunrise for seemingly no reason at all. But… he'd felt something. Or rather, nothing. Even now, he felt… empty. As if something had been taken _out_ of him and gotten rid of, although he had no idea what it could be. Truthfully, he didn't care nor was he bothering to think about it. Tohru was forefront in his mind and there was nothing else that could take precedence.

He glanced up at the clock. Nine-thirty in the morning. It was still early, but there was no chance of her walking in late anymore. She wasn't coming. Giving up, Yuki dropped his head down onto his arms on his desk. Not half a minute later, the classroom door opened. "Sohma?" a voice inquired. "Yuki Sohma?"

Yuki straightened. "Yes?"

The man, presumably from the school office, looked a little confused. "There's a car waiting for you outside."

OoOoO

Yuki shut the passenger door and turned to Hatori with a questioning and fearful gaze. "What's this about, Hatori? Is it Tohru-kun? What's he done to her?"

Hatori was already pulling away from the school. "I don't know. I don't know, Yuki."

OoOoO

Once he stepped into the main house, he could feel the many eyes of those nearby suddenly upon him. They knew what was going on. They knew and he didn't. Yuki felt jittery and nervous. His only thought was of Tohru and what was happening because all of this could only have to do with her. There could be no other reason.

"Yuki! Tori-san!" Ayame exclaimed, coming in from another room. "Here you are! Well, I wasn't expecting my darling brother, but Tori-san I knew you'd be here, obviously, and I came to—"

"Ayame," Hatori said in a commanding tone. "Not now. Yuki's only here because Akito asked me to bring him, but neither of us knows why."

Ayame's face changed from excitement to somber more quickly than Yuki had ever seen. "Is it to do with Tohru-kun?"

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the far end of the main house. Yuki's heart and mind froze and in that moment her name was his only coherent thought. He started running, not caring about anything but getting to her. He knew where she was and who she was with. Not once in his life had he ever wanted to run towards the dark room, but now he only wanted to get there as fast as he could despite his fear that begged him to run in the other direction.

When he reached the door he only hesitated a moment before opening it. Everything that had haunted his thoughts was suddenly far too real. By the light that came through the open door he could see Tohru crouched in a familiar corner, trembling and crying.

Akito turned to him, clearly outraged about something. "Yuki," he said. "I knew you'd come." Akito looked down at Tohru, who kept her face hidden in her knees. "Didn't I tell you he'd come?"

Yuki was frozen where he was, partly because of his own consuming fear and partly because the sight of Tohru so hurt and scared. How long had Akito been keeping her here? Hurting her?

Footsteps entered the room behind him as Ayame and Hatori came in and Akito came closer, looking pleased with himself. "Oh, we have more visitors?"

"Akito, this is wrong," Hatori's voice said from behind Yuki. "You can't do this to her."

"I don't care what you think," Akito said flatly. "She deserves it."

Yuki finally found his voice. "She does not! She's only here for _me_! Unless, I've done something wrong you have no excuse to hurt her. Even then you have no right to touch her!"

Akito closed the distance between himself and Yuki, taking Yuki's face into his hands and making Yuki's fear heighten. He tried to jerk away, but Akito held him in place. "Yuki. My dear Yuki. You seem so upset with me. You've seen what I've done to her, haven't you? We've been here for hours. After all, she has to be punished for taking you from me, doesn't she? We've only just begun though; there's still so much in store for that filthy thief."

Yuki didn't register his fist being drawn back until his knuckles collided heavily with Akito's face, sending him sprawling backwards. Yuki blinked in surprise. Had he really just hit Akito? How was that even possible?

"Yuki," Ayame said in disbelief. "You actually… hit him?"

Yuki didn't bother thinking about it for more than a moment and used the time he had to rush over to Tohru. "Tohru-kun, I'm—"

Tohru threw her arms around him before he could finish, silencing him. There was no transformation. No explosion of smoke. What… what was going on? Yuki held her close, suddenly very much in awe of the simplicity and beauty of an embrace.

"This is why," Tohru whispered. "This is why he's so angry right now. You're free."

Yuki knew that time was slipping away and however much he wanted to hold her, Akito wasn't going to let it end that easily. "Tohru-kun, listen to me. I'm going to protect you from him. I promise. I won't let him hurt you anymore. And no matter what happens to me I don't want you to try and stop him. You've done enough. All right?

"But he'll—"

"I know." Yuki slipped from her arms, touching her face lovingly and wordlessly before getting up and facing Akito. Hatori was kneeling down next to Akito, trying to help stop the flow of blood coming from his nose. Ayame was staring at Yuki with something like wonder, obviously seeing what had happened between him and Tohru, although he couldn't have heard their conversation. Yuki didn't have time to respond, though, or even think about his curse breaking.

Akito shoved Hatori away, scrambling to his feet with pure rage in his eyes and all directed straight at Yuki. If he hadn't been overly aware of Tohru and if she hadn't been forefront in his mind, he would have wanted to run in absolute terror.

"You filthy undermining rat!" Akito screamed and lunged at Yuki and grabbing his face, letting his fingernails dig into the skin. "How _dare_ you strike me?" Akito released him and drove his fist into Yuki's stomach making him double over in pain, before shoving him to the ground and beginning to viciously kick him anywhere he could. Yuki protectively curled up where he was, enduring the familiar pain.

He vaguely heard Hatori and Ayame protesting but the rain of blows faltered for only a moment. One thing he clearly heard was Tohru's desperate and terrified voice begging Akito not to hurt him.

Yuki couldn't let her get any more involved then she already was though. "D-don't," he managed. "Stay there, Tohru-kun."

This, of all things, made Akito pause and force Yuki back up on his feet. "You want to protect her, don't you?" he hissed.

Yuki knew he was trembling, but he stared into Akito's eyes and disregarded his own fear. "I won't let you hurt her."

There was silence for a long drawn-out moment. "Hatori, Ayame. Get out. Now." Akito's voice was flat.

For the first time, Yuki looked past Akito at his brother and Hatori. Ayame seemed frozen, his face covered in frightened shock as he stood in that same position by the door. Yuki couldn't quite tell in the darkness but it almost looked as if there were tears in the corners of his eyes. Hatori looked helpless, distraught by the fact that there was nothing to be done. Gently, he tugged on Ayame's shoulder.

Yuki knew there was no other option for them against a direct order from Akito. They could only go. But Ayame shook his head. "I- I won't abandon my brother again," he said in a small but firm voice.

Akito turned to Ayame and screamed, "I said to get out! Leave! No one ever cared about Yuki but me! And that won't ever change! Now get out!"

Yuki swallowed, knowing Akito couldn't be any angrier anyway, and opened his mouth. "It's okay, Nii-san. Go. I'll be fine."

He'd never told a more obvious lie, but it didn't matter. Even if he was going to be hurt it would be for Tohru. That was reason enough for him.

Quietly, Hatori guided Ayame out of the room, but Yuki couldn't help but feel thankful. Ayame had cared enough to say no to Akito. It was a futile 'no', but Yuki had known that he'd meant it.

Akito turned back to Yuki, backing him up the wall. "Now, my rat, I have something for you." Akito stepped away for a moment and Yuki met Tohru's frightened eyes with what he hoped was a reassuring gaze. He didn't have the belief behind it, but he didn't want her any more scared than she had to be. Akito returned and the sudden smell of paint fumes sent his mind reeling into darkness and pain.

"Yes, you know what this is, don't you?" Akito reached for Yuki's face and terror overtook him when he realized what was happening. Akito smeared the black paint across Yuki's face, ignoring the small gasp of horror that escaped his lips.

"Never forget," Akito whispered harshly. "Even if you're free. Even if you _think_ you're free, you aren't. You can't be. Darkness is your only path and you can never escape it. You fear too much. You couldn't escape me if you wanted to."

Everything suddenly was covered in the darkness more than ever before. It wasn't the paint fumes that permeated his every breath, or the memories that suddenly filled his head with past suffering and lies, or even that he knew he was about undergo whatever Akito chose for him. All of those things didn't matter as much as the realization of truth behind Akito's words. It didn't matter if the curse was gone, Akito was still there. He always would be. It could never end.

"That's right," Akito whispered. "There isn't an escape. You'll walk in darkness until you die alone with no one beside you."

"That's not true!" Tohru's sweet pure voice broke through Akito's harmful whispers. "He won't be alone because I'll be there! I won't ever leave him."

Akito's eyes turned to Tohru, suddenly vivid with anger. "Liar! Only I care about Yuki. Only me!"

"Akito-san, please listen to me. I know you're confused right now, but—"

"Shut up! You're wrong!" Akito grabbed something from the wall, making Yuki's heart stop. He knew what had always hung there. "I'll _make_ you shut up!"

Yuki dove for Tohru, kneeling over her and clutching her to him. Her face hidden in his chest, she couldn't see what was happening and what he said next confused her. "Don't try and stop me, Tohru-kun. I won't let him hurt you. I won't."

Tohru didn't understand until something whistled through the air and cracked painfully across Yuki's shoulders that he was using his own body as shield for hers. Yuki inhaled sharply and his arms tightened around her.

"You're still just as pathetic, aren't you, Yuki?" Akito's voice sounded full of hatred. "You're back in your little corner, fantasizing about love and light in the world. But they're all fake! You can't have them!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little. "Th-that's not true anymore. Right now… I'm holding someone dear to me. No matter what else happens, as long as she's safe, I don't care."

Yuki knew that his statement would leave Akito seething and furious, and drew Tohru closer to him even though she was struggling and quietly begging him not to do what he was.

Yuki closed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning streak of pain that had been left on his back. He was scared out of his mind, but for once he wouldn't run from it.

OoOoO

Ayame paced back and forth, fretting. "What's going on in there, Tori-san? What's happening?"

Hatori shook his head. He didn't know either. "I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

Ayame, trying to keep busy, began braiding and unbraiding his hair while keeping up a steady walking pace. There were a million awful things that could be happening to his brother right then and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. God himself had ordered him away.

He was a failure. He'd abandoned Yuki again. It didn't matter that it wasn't his choice to leave that wretched room. He'd still left his brother in the hands of his own personal terror.

OoOoO

Tohru cried into Yuki's chest as Akito beat him. She was here to protect him and yet now it seemed that the roles had been switched. Yuki's gasps and cries of pain tore at her heart and she wished more than anything that there was something she could do for him to take away some of the pain he was experiencing.

The whip cracked again across Yuki's back and tore the flesh. Anything he felt now didn't matter; he only wanted her safe. Again and again Akito's whip fell until Yuki felt as if he was drowning in fiery torment. He had to struggle to get in a breath in-between each strike. Warm blood beaded up from the fresh welts and dripped to the floor. It took effort to keep himself from passing out altogether.

Finally, Akito dropped the whip to the floor, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Get up, Yuki," he ordered.

"Stay here," Yuki whispered to Tohru before taking in a faltering breath and setting his hand against the wall for support as he carefully stood up. His head was spinning and his back still felt as if it was on fire. He was so lightheaded… No, he couldn't lose consciousness. With effort he forced his mind to stay sharp and focused.

"You have to remember, Yuki," Akito told him. "You have to remember who's the most important."

"What are you—" Then Yuki noticed the knife that Akito clutched in his hand.

"Get out of my way."

Yuki realized then that Akito was planning to kill Tohru and he shook his head. "No! I can't let you do this." Tohru was his whole reason for being; she was all that mattered in his life. He wouldn't allow AKito to murder her.

"I told you to get out of the way!" Akito shoved Yuki to the side and raised his knife to stab Tohru.

Everything in Yuki's mind centered around keeping her from harm and certainly from death. Grabbing onto Akito's wrist, Yuki attempted in vain take the blade from him. "You can't kill her!"

Akito let out a frustrated cry and tried to wrench his hand away from Yuki, but Yuki wouldn't let go. It was while fighting for control that Yuki felt a sudden pain in his abdomen above his left hip as Akito's knife plunged into him. Vaguely, he could hear Tohru scream his name and saw Akito back away from him, eyes wide in horror.

As he fell, Tohru caught him as best she could and laid him gently on the floor, his head in her lap. He could hear her call his name over and over again but he didn't have the strength to reassure her anymore.

Tohru…

The last thing he knew before losing consciousness was Tohru pressing her lips against his. After that, there was nothing.

While Akito started screaming for Hatori, Tohru held onto Yuki, crying and saying his name over and over again. Why wouldn't he respond? "Please live, Yuki," she whispered. "Please live. I love you, okay? Please live." She held him closer; terrified that she'd lost him forever.

**I don't think I should say anything right now. This ending just doesn't leave room for it. Please review, though and tell me your thoughts. And let me know what you think of the cover image. It's a new feature and I'm glad its here.**


	14. Vulnerable

**I SAW WICKED! I meant to write some sort of songfic using a song from the show to commemorate the event, but I failed and couldn't make it work. =_= But it was AWESOME Cristine Dwyer (Elphaba) and Tiffany Haas (Glinda) were perfect and I love them. Anyway… Thank you to my reviewers: DeliciousKrabKakes, 1 Hell of a Monster, narutolvr4evr, indescribable music, ninjaninja cant find the ninja, jadedflower, KnowledgeandImagination, Miri-chan, xViet Wonderlandx, Sparklybutterfly42, Thomlina, Arithmetic13, cherryblossomsantuary, gracygirl, to many choices, HitodeDaikazoku, brizzy13, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle. I love you!**

**OfAmethystEyes: Now we'll say that it's Isuzu's turn so if you would—**

**Isuzu: No. It's your disclaimer, so do it yourself. *turns and leaves***

**OfAmethystEyes: O_O O...okay… I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters therein and all rights go to their original creator, Natsuki Takaya. **

Both Ayame and Hatori looked up when they heard Tohru screaming Yuki's name from inside the dark room. A sense of dread came over them as Tohru's despairing cries could be heard.

Ayame's voice sounded small, confused, and lost. "Tori-san?"

Hatori didn't know what to say to him. Whatever had happened in there had obviously gone too far and what Ayame needed to hear was that his brother was going to be all right. That was a reassurance Hatori didn't think he could give.

"Hatori!" Akito's voice was unusually shrill and desperate sounding. "Hatori!"

Foreboding settled in around his mind, but he had to move fast. "Ayame. Come with me."

Ayame's face was pale and stricken. "Wh- what?"

"Now! I need help with Yuki."

What they found when they reached the dark room was shocking. Akito was backed up against a far wall with shaking hands held up to his face and wide eyes riveted on Yuki and Tohru. Tohru was holding onto Yuki and crying while Yuki lay motionless in her arms.

Hatori wasted no time in crossing the room and kneeling beside Yuki, checking for a pulse. Tohru's voice trembled, "A-Akito-san stabbed him! But… but he'll be okay, won't he? He'll make it, won't he Hatori-san?"

Hatori didn't respond. "Ayame! I need your scarf!"

Ayame's hands shook as he took off his scarf and handed it to Hatori, his eyes glued to his unmoving brother. For once he couldn't put two words together. All he could think was that if Yuki died it would be his fault for leaving him.

"Tohru-san, I need you to apply pressure to his wound and keep the scarf in place. Ayame! Help me lift him! After that, carry him to the front door and I'll run ahead to bring the car around." Hatori was trying his best to stay calm even though it was the farthest thing from what he actually was thinking. Things moved quickly after that. Within five minutes they'd successfully transported Yuki into the backseat of Hatori's car, where he lay once again with his head on Tohru's lap. Blood seemed to be everywhere as it soaked through the light fabric of Ayame's scarf and dripped onto the seat. Tohru, though tearful, continued applying pressure and whispering things to him in-between sobs.

Ayame looked incredibly pale and didn't even register that he had blood in his hair from carrying Yuki. He didn't say a word, but tears trailed down his cheeks. Hatori stared at the road ahead as he drove not caring whether or not he broke the speed limit. Yuki couldn't die. Not now. After so much suffering throughout his life and now… now happiness was more than attainable for him as long as he _lived_.

OoOoO

Akito was inconsolable. No matter what Kureno did, Akito only curled up on her bed and cried. She would not be touched by anyone. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it…"

"Akito, please, try to calm down. They'll take care of Yuki at the hospital—"

Akito threw the nearest pillow at Kureno. "No! He could die! You idiot! It was only an accident but he could still die!"

Kureno sighed and stepped out of the room. If Akito wouldn't listen to him, the next step was to call Shigure. Although at times Shigure wasn't always the answer either, Kureno didn't see any other option.

OoOoO

Tohru could hardly sit still as Hatori treated what minor injuries she had. Yuki was being operated on as the doctors did their best to save his life. She couldn't stand it. What if he was dying? What if he was already dead?

Once Hatori had finished they joined Ayame in the waiting area where the three waited for news that seemed to take longer than it should. Finally, after an hour of waiting, some one came out to speak with them. Tohru couldn't help but notice blood on the doctor's mint green scrubs. "Although the wound was not fatal, he lost quite a bit of blood and—"

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Tohru just wanted to know that he'd live. "He'll live?"

"He should, yes," the doctor responded. "We're moving him to a room now and he'll be under observation for quite some time. If his wound becomes infected we could have problems. Also, he seems to be having trouble breathing, but with treatment he should easily recover from it. Now," the doctor looked directly at Ayame. "You're his brother?"

Ayame hadn't spoken a word until that point. "Yes."

"Have you contacted your parents? I need to speak with them directly and there is some paperwork to go through with them."

"I'd rather they not come to see him at all," Ayame told him honestly. "Is it something I can help you with?"

The doctor looked flustered for a moment or so. "Well, I suppose."

Tohru spoke up. "What room is Yuki-kun in? I want to be with him when he wakes up."

The doctor gave her a polite smile. "I'm sorry but we can only permit immediate family to visit him at this time. You'll have to wait to see him."

Tohru felt all of her hopes fade away and it felt as if her heart had fallen into her stomach. "Oh. When will I be able to see him?"

"It's our policy for more severe cases to allow only family, but maybe in a couple days or so. It depends on how well he's recovering from—"

"Excuse me," Hatori interrupted, sounding irritated. "I'm the patient's cousin and physician and I think you should know that the only immediate family who will visit him is his brother" —Hatori gestured to Ayame— "and they aren't even on the best of terms usually. Tohru-san is the person to whom he's closest and the moment he regains consciousness he's going to want to see her and only her."

"I'm sorry, sir, but our policy cannot permit her to see him for some time yet." The doctor's voice was firm and it was obvious that he wouldn't give in.

"I don't care about your policy!"

Tohru had never seen Hatori so angry before; it was a side she'd never seen of him.

The doctor opened his mouth to protest but then changed his mind. "Fine. I'll sign a permission slip."

Tohru stood up and waited anxiously for him to sign his name. "Room 502 on the fifth floor," he told her, giving her the signed paper which she took with a rushed bow and thank you before she was gone.

The elevator going up was crowded as she took it up to the fifth floor and it seemed to be going achingly slow. When she got off, she headed straight to the desk. "Can you direct me to 502, please?"

Tohru found it easily after that and the sight of Yuki, still unconscious, hooked up to all the monitors with an oxygen mask over his mouth and an IV in the back of his hand was far too familiar to when her mother had died. Her only comfort was that there was steady beeping coming from the heart monitor. She pulled up a chair beside the bed, taking his hand in her own. "I'm here now, Yuki-kun. I'm right here."

She touched his hair with her free hand, letting her fingertips brush over the features of his face. He was so pale and he looked so vulnerable that it felt like he was slipping away. "Okaa-san," she whispered. "Please help Yuki-kun. He was only protecting me. Please, he shouldn't have to suffer this much."

About ten minutes later, Hatori came in (as Yuki's physician he was permitted inside), hands deep in his pockets. Ayame was outside signing paperwork, still looking pale and vacant. Not once did his eyes glance into Yuki's room. "Don't worry, Tohru-san," Hatori said, hoping it wasn't entirely false hopes. "He'll pull through. He's been through similar circumstances before, and this time, with some one who cares about him, I'm sure he'll recover."

The phrase 'similar circumstances' tore at Tohru's heart. This hadn't been the first time. But something else he'd said made her wonder. "What do you mean by having someone who cares about him? People have always cared, haven't they?"

"That's just it, Tohru-san. The people who cared about him never had a chance to show it. To him and to anyone observing he would have seemed very alone. As his doctor, I was there but… Well, Yuki has his own reasons not to trust me."

Tohru looked at Yuki's pale and sleeping face, her throat feeling tight. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she held his limp hand to her face and cried for all the pain, past and present, that he'd endured.

OoOoO

Kureno met Shigure at the front door. Shigure had a smug smirk. "So when you can't handle her anymore, you call me?"

Kureno really didn't care if Shigure wanted to dwell on the silly drama between them. There were much more important things going on.

"You still haven't told me why she's upset." Shigure reminded him.

"She thinks she's killed Yuki. And the truth is that she might have. We haven't heard from the hospital yet."

Shigure stopped, his smirk fading "What?"

"Yuki's curse broke last night and Akito took her anger out on Honda-san. Yuki protected her and in the process Akito stabbed him by accident."

Shigure didn't know what to say. Guilt was suddenly more present then he's like it to be. _He_ was the one who hadn't prevented Akito from taking Tohru in the first place. _He_ was the one who hadn't gone to the main house afterwards to try to talk Akito into letting her go. _He hadn't done anything._

When he found Akito, curled up on her bed, his composure still wasn't exactly what he would have liked it to be. Despite that, once he sat down next her, she latched herself onto him and started repeating one phrase over and over again while she cried. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it."

Shigure comforted her as best he could while thinking to himself how sometimes the strong façade she put up wasn't enough and she was more vulnerable than anyone else.

OoOoO

The first thing Yuki was aware of was pain that seemed to be everywhere and the familiar smell of a hospital. The second was the warmth surrounding his right hand. As he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but squint a little against the bright lights. Why was he here and why did everything hurt so much? Suddenly, he realized exactly why he was there and why he was in pain.

Tohru! Where was she? She was okay, wasn't she? If she was hurt… Yuki attempted to sit up, but some one put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't move so much just yet," Hatori told him.

Yuki shook his head, taking off the oxygen mask so he could speak. "I have to find… oh." He saw her beside him, holding onto his hand with both of hers and sleeping with her head resting on the bed. Yuki relaxed, settling back into the pillows. "How long have I been unconscious?" Yuki kept his voice quiet so Tohru could continue sleeping.

"It's seven in the morning right now and you've been out since about noon yesterday." Hatori removed his hand from Yuki's shoulder after being sure he wouldn't move again. "How are you feeling?"

Yuki absently stroked the length of Tohru's hand with his thumb. "Awful. What about her, though?"

Hatori looked at Tohru's sleeping form. "She's in much better shape than you are, but I still wish she would lie down and rest."

"She hasn't yet?" Yuki looked at her in concern. She was slumped over and it didn't look at all comfortable.

"She didn't want to leave you," Hatori explained. "I tried to convince her that she should lie down – they have a room for overnight visitors – but she wouldn't go. She's been so worried that I didn't want to force her."

"When did she start sleeping?"

"A few hours ago."

A nurse came in, clipboard in hand. "It's good to see you awake, Sohma-san. Do you feel any pain? Is there anything you'd like?" The nurse began writing down numbers from various monitors, glancing over at him for his answer.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water."

She smiled, sliding her pen into the clipboard. "I'll be right back with that then."

Once the nurse left, Yuki turned back to Hatori. "Could I wake her up? I might be able to convince her to move somewhere more comfortable."

Hatori nodded. "Go ahead. I'll step out and let you talk to her on your own as long as you don't move too much." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuki turned his full attention to Tohru, bringing the hand she wasn't holding over to stroke her hair. She was safe. He'd succeeded and she was safe. "Tohru-kun? I know you just fell asleep, but you need to wake up so you can sleep more comfortably. Tohru-kun?"

Her grip tightened a little around his hand. "Mmm…" She moved her face over his hand, holding against her face. Yuki smiled. She was so undeniably adorable.

"Tohru-kun, please wake up."

Finally, she stirred and opened her eyes. She shot up. "Yuki-kun! You're awake! How do you feel? Is there anything I can do? I've been so worried and—"

"Shh… It's okay. I feel fine." It was a blatant lie, but it calmed her down and that was what mattered. "Tohru-kun, listen to me. Let's not talk about what happened just yet; I want you to sleep. You have to. You've been through quite a bit too, and you need to rest somewhere more comfortable than a chair."

She shook her head. "No. I want to stay here with you." Then her eyes widened "Would you rather I leave?" Her expression was a mixture of hurt and worry.

"No! No, I'd much rather have you here." He'd never had anyone sitting beside him when he'd been in the hospital before. It was reassuring and the last thing he wanted was for her to leave, but she had to sleep.

"Then let me stay. I'm comfortable."

Yuki knew she was lying, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to convince her to lay down somewhere. The idea that occurred to him then made his face darken by at least two shades. But, if it was the only option, then he'd do it. "Tohru-kun, if you don't mind… if it doesn't bother you… um, this bed is big enough for two."

Tohru blushed to a deeper red than Yuki had ever seen but she gave a stuttered consent. He shifted over and she climbed in next to him, face still burning. "I-is this really okay? I-I mean, no one will get mad will they?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Yuki pulled her a little closer. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Tohru surprised him by suddenly leaning over and caressing his lips with her own before cuddling up against him a little more, still holding onto his hand. "I love you, Yuki-kun."

"I love you too. Now, sleep. I'm going to be doing the same anyway." She nodded, her eyelids already closing. Yuki could feel the medication kicking back in as well, but he stayed awake as long as he could to watch her. She was so beautiful when she slept; there wasn't a trace of worry or fear on her face like he'd seen over the last weeks. He wouldn't ever let her be that hurt or scared again.

**They're cuddling! YESH! That makes me happy. Things like this make me really happy! Please review~! And if you want to hear about the con I've been mentioning you can look at the post on blog (pictures included) and the blog link is on my profile!**


	15. Ayame's Masterpiece

**This is an early update because I'm leaving for a weeklong job and won't be able to update. Please accept my apologies. m(_ _)m Thank you to all my reviewers! narutoluvr4evr, jadedflower, KnowledgeandImagination, 1Hell of a Monster, Thomlina, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, Sparklybutterfly42, HitodeDaikazoku, xViet Wonderlandx, YupinaXX, Miri-chan, cherryblossomsantuary, and Darquess. I LOVE YOU!**

**Miri-chan: I have a question! Because every Yukiru fan I meet tends to be named Emily, is that your name too? you don't have to answer, but I'm curious. If it's true, I might fall over. Don't let that stop you though.**

**OfAmethystEyes: The disclaimer is not included this time. Well, it's going to be done by me because I'm short on time and need to get this poste as soon as possible.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya and I make no profit from this work.**

It was finished. And it was gorgeous too, if he did say so himself. Ayame had never worked on a piece so quickly in all his life, but that waiting… that _uncertainty_. He'd been in a wreck. He'd sat in the far corner of the hospital room while Tohru had been at his brother's bedside, holding his hand and talking to him even though he was unconscious. Ayame hadn't been able to think straight. The only coherent thought he'd had was that he didn't know what he'd do if Yuki died.

Hatori had been the one to convince him out of the room to tel him, "You need to make yourself busy and get your mind back on track. Yuki's not waking up for quite a while yet. Go home. I know you're worried, but you need to calm down for when he does." Ayame had been confused at first, wondering why Hatori didn't want him to stay, but he had listened, went home and immediately began designing and creating the most beautiful thing he could imagine. Mine had had a hard time keeping up with him.

In the end, Hatori had been right as always. He felt much more like himself and had a cleared head with a slightly more positive outlook. His creation in a box with a bow tied spectacularly around it, he was headed back for the hospital. His brother still needed him after all.

OoOoO

This time it was Yuki watching Tohru sleep. Some of her hair was lying across his neck, and he had to admit that it tickled a little. And… he was enjoying the sensation. Hatori had just finished explaining the theory he'd developed about Yuki's curse breaking.

"Basically, what you're saying is that someone became more important to me than Akito?" he asked. "And that because Akito was threatening her it made it easier?"

Hatori nodded. "You had to make a solid and conscious decision between the two. Akito's satisfaction or Tohru-san's safety. There wasn't any way to guarantee both."

Yuki turned his gaze back to Tohru, catching some of her hair between his fingers. "Akito didn't say she could leave him though. She left without permission. He can't be happy about that."

"I'm sure that's the last thing on Akito's mind right now." Just then, Hatori's cell phone rang, stopping him from saying anything further. Upon answering he could hardly get two words in edgewise and Yuki, listening to the one-sided conversation had a feeling about who it was.

"Yes, fine. Be quiet though, would you? She's still asleep." Hatori shut his phone, looking at Yuki as he said, "Ten minutes. Ayame says he'll be here within ten minutes."

"Fine. Just convince him to be quiet since Tohru-kun's still sleeping." The nurse hadn't been happy to find Tohru sharing the hospital bed, but she'd eventually conceded after both Yuki and Hatori had worked to convince her that it was perfectly fine. With her warmth beside him Yuki had been able to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks, knowing that she was safe and Akito couldn't hurt her.

And waking up to her next to him – Yuki bit back a smile at the memory – had been perfect. If only he could wake up every morning with her warmth and face so near.

While he watched her sleeping peaceful face, she shifted, bringing her arm up over his neck and bringing herself closer to him. Yuki could feel her take a deep breath, and smiled. It felt so _perfect_. She woke up a few moments later, her eyelids opened and somehow that simple act left Yuki breathless.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun," she said.

"Good morning." Yuki swept some of her hair back behind her ear. "I'm glad you're awake because Nii-san just called to say he'll be here soon. If you hadn't woken up on your own he probably would have woken you up by accident."

They didn't have to wait long for Ayame to make his appearance. Arms full of dozens upon dozens of flowers (which he unceremoniously dumped in Hatori's arms) and also balancing an extravagantly wrapped gift, he fairly flew to Yuki's bedside. "My dearest brother how do you feel? I can, of course, call in one those charming nurses if you feel even the slightest pain."

Yuki carefully levitated himself up into a sitting position, trying not to let his face give away any of the pain he was feeling. Not only would Ayame react in all the wrong ways, but Tohru would probably feel responsible. "Don't bother. They come in often enough."

"I also see that your dearest flower has joined you in bed! How romantic of you! Even I, your own brother, didn't know you were capable of such a thing."

Tohru hid her scarlet face as best she could and half covered it with the bed covers. Yuki wanted to hit him. "Nii-san, don't go there, please. She has to sleep comfortably. That's all."

"If you so insist." Ayame presented the pair of them with the large white box. "This is for you. I have worked ceaselessly to complete it in record time and now it has become a masterpiece."

Yuki looked at the mystery box with something akin to concern and fear. Whatever was inside was probably embarrassing on some level. Tohru, coming out of hiding, didn't seem to understand that though. "Do you want to open it, Yuki-kun?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

Ayame watched, looking pleased, as Tohru managed to slip the ribbon off and open the lid. She let out a tiny gasp as she brushed aside a few layers of tissue paper.

Yuki struggled to keep the exasperation he felt from showing. After all, Ayame had put time and effort into it, but still. Honestly? Did he have to make something like _that_? Inside the box, folded and shimmering, was a violet dress accented in silver.

"Ayame-san, this is too much! I can't accept this!" Torhu touched the fabric with wide eyes.

Ayame swept the garment from its box, to better display it to the room. "As you can see, I chose a medieval European design and while choosing the color scheme kept in mind that she would be standing beside my own dear brother." Ayame went on to describe his creation in full detail, which really was quite something. Silver trim shimmered on the sleeves, hemline, and collar. There was also wisps of ivy in silver embroidery travelling along the skirt starting from the hemline and slowly becoming thinner and then disappearing before reaching the waistline.

After Ayame's long and elegant speech, Tohru thanked him profusely but then asked, "But, Ayame-san… isn't this supposed to be a gift for Yuki-kun?"

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it!" Ayame was practically ready to burst into song and dance at this point. "The gift I'm giving to Yuki is seeing his dearest girl wearing it." Lowering his voice, he continued, "There's nothing like a fabulous costume to make a man's heart beat with all the passion of his being."

Hatori let out a weary sigh from the corner of the room where he was placing the last bouquet of flowers (Ayame had brought four). Yuki wanted to echo his exasperation but something about the hopeful and expectant look on his brother's face that kept him from it. "It's um… amazing that you completed so quickly," he said finally. "Since it's as elaborate as it is."

Apparently this was a satisfactory answer because Ayame went into another tirade of his own praises. After a few minutes of this, Yuki head starting hurting and he could feel his eyes beginning to get heavy. They still had him on all sorts of medications and most of them made him drowsy. "Nii-san? I really am glad you're here, but I'm feeling a little tired."

Yuki had never seen his brother shut up so fast. "Then do not let me deter you! Sleep! Rest! I shall be here when you awaken." Ayame sat in a nearby chair, crossed his legs, and folded his hands. He didn't say a word. Not one.

Yuki lay back down. "Thank you, Nii-san." It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, but he couldn't help but think that, until recent events, he'd never seen his brother act so sincere.

**It's an Ayaa chapter. And I'm so tired and exhausted that I don't know what else to say. Review! Review please so that I may respond! Oh! But there was something I wanted to say:**

**1: We will be breaking 200 reviews with this chapter! Yayz!**

**2: I want to do a Q&A post on my blog (link is on my profile) so if you would like to ask a question please do so in your review. You can also send me a PM. **

**I think that was it… All right! I will be gone for a week so if you can review tonight, I would be so grateful since I'll be able to see it before I leave. Thank you!**


	16. Visiting Hours

**It is Hell Yeah Day yet again and here we have chapter 16. I'm working on chapter 19 right now so I'm going to pick up the writing pace so that there isn't an unwanted wait. No. I hate doing that to readers! Thank you to indescribable music, Kystyle, zuzuthezombie, KnowledgeandImagination, narutoluvr4evr, Kamiko Jaisuma, Miri-chan, Guest, Guest, Guest (Yes, three reviews were labeled guest due to the new reviews system. I'm sorry, I don't know your usual names!), 1 Hell of a Monster, xViet Wonderlandx, gracygirl, Hitode Daikazoku, This is not gonna be good, jadedflower, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, DarknessinBetween, and FBFan for reviewing chapter fifteen. **

**OfAmethystEyes: Do I have any takers on the disclaimer?**

**Momiji: I'll do it if I can ask a question?**

**OfAmethystEyes: Sure! (Hey, everyone, I have a volunteer!) What's your question?**

**Momiji: When do I get to see Tohru again? Or be in the story in general? *pouts***

**OfAmethystEyes: You are mentioned this chapter and… Well, I don't think you get a real appearance until chapter twenty. Sorry… Space is limited and your family is far too huge to include everybody at once. **

**Momiji: Okay. I'll try to be patient as long as I get a really good part. OfAmethystEyes does not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya.**

Yuki was glad Tohru had left the room. It was a thought he hadn't imagined he would be thinking but he didn't want her to watch as his wounded back was treated. She'd blame herself even more than she probably already did.

Yuki had been had been asked to remove his shirt and lay on his stomach and now the nurse was using a piece of cotton to daub something along the injuries on his back. Yuki couldn't see whatever it was, but it felt like murder and he couldn't help but wince and let in a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry, Sohma-san," the nurse apologized. "I know this has to hurt."

Suddenly there was a small gasp from the doorway. Yuki knew Tohru had just returned and wished she hadn't. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun," she said, tears in her voice. "Th-this is my fault and I'm sorry." She came over next to the bed, setting the tray of food from the cafeteria down. Her eyes were riveted on the welts and cuts that criss-crossed his back. They were a little swollen and looked red and irritated. He'd done this… for _her_. She could remember the arms that held her safe trembling and Yuki's uneven and ragged breath. She'd thought she'd understood then, but now… seeing what he had endured for her… She realized that she had no idea the pain he had so willingly taken upon himself.

Yuki didn't know what to say to her and wished he did. When the nurse paused and he was confident that he wouldn't make any sound of pain, he said, "Don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

Now that she was here though Yuki buried his face in the pillow so she couldn't see any expressions of pain. When the nurse began her work again Yuki gripped the sheet with the hand beneath his pillow. He had to hold it in just like he had in the dark room while protecting her. She couldn't know what he was feeling.

Once the treatment was over and things had returned to the way they usually were in the hospital room Yuki finally looked at Tohru. She looked pale and shaken. Softly, he said, "I didn't mean for you to have to see that. I'm sorry."

"Yuki-kun… why?" Tears began escaping from her eyes, and she didn't bother too brush them away. "Wh-why would you let him do that to you? I don't understand," Tohru said, her voice lost in tears. It had been days ago when he'd told her that they should wait to talk about what had happened in that dark room and it seemed that enough time had passed.

Yuki made room for her to sit next to him on the bed and she did so, still waiting for his answer.

"Tohru-kun, your hands are shaking." Yuki took both her hands to keep them still and after thinking about it for a moment, he said, "Why did you volunteer to go to the main house for me?"

"That's different," she responded, still crying.

"I promise you that it isn't. Why did you volunteer?"

"Because I care about you and I didn't want you to be hurt." Tohru had wiped the tears from her cheeks, but there were still more in the corners of her eyes waiting to fall.

"That's exactly why Tohru-kun. If I had stood by and let Akito hurt you I would have never forgiven myself and probably wouldn't be able to look you in the eye right now. I'm glad I was able to protect you, and there's no reason for you to blame yourself for that."

"B-but you almost died—"

"Which I would have no regrets about if it was to save you from the same fate." Yuki gently took her face between his hands. "Tohru-kun, I care more about your life than I do my own. I've never valued myself the way I do you. No, don't argue, just hear me out. You were the first person to help me see any sort of value in myself. Right now, one the very few places I find my own worth is in knowing that you care about me. I'll always put you first, Tohru-kun. I would sacrifice myself over and over for you even if you might not understand why. It wouldn't matter to me."

"Th- that's not—"

"That's how I feel." He didn't say it aloud, but even if she chose to leave him behind for someone else, Yuki knew that he'd sacrifice his happiness and emotions for hers.

Tohru tried not to cry (the love he felt for her was certainly not something he'd want her to cry over) but she couldn't keep her tears in check. "I- I don't know what to s- say."

"You don't have to. Just know that I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki-kun. I really do."

OoOoO

It had been a full week since Yuki had been in the hospital before anyone aside from immediate family were allowed to visit him. Not only that but he'd been moved to private room and he had fewer nurses and doctors dropping in to see how things were. Haru skipped school in order to be there the moment visiting hours began, anxious to see how his friend was doing.

"So much for Yuki's Army," Haru said when he came in, looking at Tohru, where she was sharing Yuki's hospital bed. "Geez, and here we thought we might actually get to be a part of your grand scheme."

Before Yuki could speak, Ayame leaped into the conversation. "'Yuki's Army?' Why that sounds simply novel! What is it?"

Yuki was quick to deter him. "Nothing. It's nothing, Nii-san."

"All of the people who agreed to assist Yuki in getting Tohru out of the main house," Haru answered. "In the end, we didn't do much though."

"Yuki-kun, you had an army?" Tohru looked at him with confusion.

Yuki looked a little embarrassed. "Well, a very small one. Only about half a dozen people. Momiji named it, not me."

Ayame stood up, looking hurt in a dramatic way. "I was never asked to join! I'm deeply wounded, Yuki. That you would not invite me in your glorious fight is unimaginable!"

Yuki closed his eyes, deciding to slip out of conversation entirely until this topic ended. He was honestly happy to stay quiet, too. As he did most all the time, he was holding Tohru's hand under the covers, and he enjoyed focusing entirely on that every once in a while. Her soft skin, gentle touch, and radiating warmth were so completely soothing he didn't know how to describe it.

"It's not fair if you fall asleep, Yuki," Haru's voice interrupted him. "I only just got here."

Yuki straightened up a little. "Oh, sorry. I was—Eh? Where did Nii-san go?"

"Left." Haru absently scratched the back of his head. "He said he had an 'idea to surpass all genius' and ran out. Now, if you can, tell me how you feel and be honest."

Yuki could feel both Haru and Tohru watching him closely and formed his answer carefully. "Well… um… they don't have to give me pain meds anymore. And I should be able to go home within two weeks and maybe sooner than that."

"I'll have to organize a party," Haru said seriously. "With a banner that says, 'I shared a bed with a girl for weeks'. Yes, that should be sufficient."

"Don't even," Yuki said darkly.

OoOoO

Kyo once again returned home from school to a completely empty house. After being called to the main house, Shigure had never returned. And of course, Yuki and Tohru were in the hospital. Hatori had called last week after the dust had settled enough for him to step out. All Kyo knew was what he'd been told in that phone call; after being taken out of school to go to the main house Yuki had been stabbed while protecting Tohru and Hatori wasn't sure how long he'd be in the hospital. And certainly not to be forgotten was that the damn rat's curse was broken. He didn't know any more than that, except that Tohru apparently wasn't coming home until Yuki was.

He hadn't even seen her since the day she'd turned down his and Yuki's friendship. _"The next time you see he, make sure she knows that you don't hold it against her."_

Kyo didn't want to have Yuki's voice in his head, much less telling him what to do but…

He threw his school bag forcibly at the ground. "Damn it!" His words echoed through the empty house, and he kicked the bag sending it sliding across the floor. They were all going to assume he was coming to visit _Yuki_, of all people. It wasn't his fault if he had to go to the hospital just to see Tohru.

He'd just change out of his uniform and go; what other option did he have? Yuki could die for all he cared but he had to know that Tohru was all right.

OoOoO

Kyo felt awkward walking into the hospital. He didn't even know where to go which forced him to ask for directions from the woman at the main desk and asking for Yuki's room number when he was there to see Tohru was even worse.

Finally, he took the elevator to the floor where most of the private rooms were located. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator doors he knew he was in the right place by the voice that called his name. "Kyonkichi! I hadn't expected you to come see my dearest brother."

Kyo turned and saw Ayame coming towards him, looking giddy. This whole trip was bad idea. He should've stayed home. "I'm not here to see that damn Yuki," Kyo said, scowling.

"Then you've undoubtedly come to see the princess! Come come, I'll show you to the room."

At least he hadn't had to ask for directions again, Kyo thought as he followed Ayame down the hall. When they reached the room, Kyo awkwardly went in after Ayame.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru got up from where she'd been sitting next to Yuki. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah, well, I didn't come to see Yuki." Kyo didn't know how many times he was going to have to clarify this, but he couldn't let anyone get the wrong idea.

"Um… Kyo-kun, the last time I saw you—"

"Yeah, I know. Akito made you. It's not your fault, and I don't hold it against you."

Tohru let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad." She pulled up a chair for him. "Come sit down, Kyo-kun. You don't have to stand in the doorway."

Hesitantly, Kyo walked forward and sat down in the chair, while Tohru perched on the bedside again.

"What were you doing that Nii-san found you?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. I was just getting off the elevator."

"And looking quite lost," Ayame said. "Don't forget that part."

"I was not lost! I knew where I was!"

Ayame smiled. "Ah, but with my genius intellect, I know better. You were lost."

Kyo slumped down in his chair. "Whatever."

**Thoughts? Kyo got to make another appearance. He's had one coming for awhile now. And the first part is sort of sad… BUT IT'S YUKIRU. It was so nice to edit this after working on Tree Planting. I was slightly depressed after that. Anyway, please review! Review!**

**I'm a professional moocher now. (Heh. Anyone remember Shigure's line in the original about being a professional pervert? It was cut, but just curious…) I graduated high school but I'm going with my old marching band to an amusement park tomorrow on the band's money. I'm pretty sure I'm the only alumni too. Moocher. :3 I worked it so that I'm a chaperone, you see. ^_^**


	17. No Further Use

**I'm a day late and I'm so sorry! I had state fair judging ** **yesterday. I hope this chapter makes up for it. This chapter's concept is totally new to Sacrifice and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my reviewers of last chapter: Darquess, Guest, FBFan, HitsodeDaikazoku, Big Sis of 8, Guest, gracygirl, KnowlegeandImagination, RANDOM FOX GRRL, Miri-chan, and narutoluvr4evr. I love you all!**

**Note: Mama = Mommy, Okaa-san = Mom, and Haha-ue = Mother**

**OfAmethystEyes: I'm running out of characters… Urgh... REN! We can make Ren do it!**

**Ren: *icy glare***

**OfAmethystEyes: O-okay. I'll do it myself… I do not own Fruits basket or its characters. All rights go to the original creator, Natsuki Takaya.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tori B. who is amazingly awesome and just gave me a Kyo bracelet. She had three extra, but I'm going to love her forever now.**

"They have gardens!" Tohru exclaimed. "I didn't know they had gardens here. She and Yuki had left the hospital room, eager for at least a slight change of scenery.

Yuki sat down on a bench, watching as Tohru admired the various flowers and shrubbery. He loved seeing her so happy and especially in the sunlight. "It's refreshing, isn't it?"

"It's too bad we aren't allowed to pick any of the flowers; they'd really brighten up your room." Tohru got down to smell some of them, smiling.

"There's only a few more days left until I can go home, anyway. It's fine."

"I wonder…" Tohru's smile faded slightly. "I wonder if I'll be able to go home too."

Yuki found the only encouragement he could. "Akito hasn't come to take you back yet and it's been over a week. It's possible that he's given up." Yuki wasn't entirely sure he believed what he'd said, but if it comforted her, he didn't really care.

"You don't look hurt to me," a new voice said. Tohru turned away from the flowers she'd been admiring and saw a smartly dressed woman with a sour expression. Yuki was looking at her with an emotionless gaze, but Tohru could tell he knew her.

"I didn't think you were going to come, Haha-ue."

Tohru's eyes widened a little. This was Yuki's mother? She'd never met any of the Sohma parents before.

Yuki gestured to Tohru, saying, "This is Tohru Honda. She's my—"

"I came to see if it was true," the woman interrupted. Yuki looked uncomfortably down at his feet. "I've heard that you have escaped the curse."

Yuki nodded. "It's true. I'm free now."

"How unfortunate."

Tohru was shocked and she felt cold after hearing Yuki's mother say something so uncaring. Surely, his mother didn't mean that. Why wouldn't she be happy for Yuki? Didn't she want the best for him? Weren't parents supposed to want their children's happiness?

"If that's the case then I have no further use for you." Her voice was bitter and uncaring and Tohru's heart broke for Yuki. She'd never imagined that mothers could even say that. "Do not ask me for any support in the future; you can support yourself from this point forward." After these words the woman turned to leave.

"Haha-ue, wait!" Yuki said, standing up to try and make her stop.

She turned on her heel, drawing back her hand, and striking him across the face, making Tohru gasp. "I'm done with you, you stupid boy! Leave me alone!"

Yuki stared at the ground, one hand covering the place she'd hit him. "I only need to know if I can contact you for a parental signature or for parent-teacher conferences."

"No. And don't bother reaching your father either. We're going to be in touch with our lawyer to make Ayame your legal guardian, so you'll have to rely on him from now on." She walked away, her high-heeled shoes clicking on the pavement.

Yuki quietly sat down on the bench and Tohru joined him, taking his hand in hers while working to hold back tears. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't concern yourself, Tohru-kun. I've never been close to my parents," he said. "But I've never been officially estranged from them either. In all honesty I doubt it will be much different than before."

"Yuki-kun…" Even if he hadn't been close to his parents before, surely hearing one's mother say that she didn't have a _use_ for you anymore had to hurt. What she'd said summed up that, without the curse, her own son was worthless to her. Tohru put her arms around him and said the only thing that came to mind. "Even if she claims that she doesn't have need of you, I'll always want you."

OoOoO

When they walked back into the hospital, Ayame was waiting for them . "Did she speak with you?"

Yuki nodded silently. It was just like Akito had said; his parents had abandoned him. He would never see them again.

"You knew, Ayame-san?" Tohru asked.

"She just now left after informing me. She failed to mention your encounter with her though." Ayame clasped his hands behind his back. "Yuki… I don't have to sign those papers next week if you don't want me to. I could refuse and that would force disable them from disowning you."

"No, go ahead. Things… would be better that way." Yuki's voice was soft and Tohru could only imagine what he might be going through. She took his hand, but it hung limply in hers. "I think I want to be alone for a while."

Tohru was at a complete loss when Yuki quietly took his hand from hers and walked away, leaving Ayame and Tohru in the hallway. Should she follow him? Or would it be better to leave him alone?

"Ayame-san, do you think I should follow him? Would he really want to be alone?" Tohru wanted to follow him; she wanted run after him and hold him as tightly as she could. But what if he really did need to be alone?

"I don't know either. Perhaps, though, giving him a little time and then following him might be the best course of action." Ayame began unbraiding and re-braiding his hair anxiously. "I just wish she hadn't done this to begin with. There's only so much time until Yuki's no longer a minor, so why hurt him like this? It's not as if either of us makes a point of seeing our parents, much less asking them for anything."

"It must… be so painful for him." Tears built up in the corners of Tohru's eyes and she sat down in one the chairs that lined the hallway. She'd lost her mother but she'd known that she was loved by her. Now Yuki had lost both his parents, but he knew it was because they hadn't wanted him.

It wasn't an accident, it was by choice.

OoOoO

_Your parents left you here. They abandoned you. Who could want a person like you?_

Yuki sat down in the corner of his hospital room, ignoring the bed entirely. He wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't been born to his parents. If he hadn't been born as a Sohma and cursed. Or maybe if he just hadn't been cursed.

If he hadn't been cursed, would his mother have become who she was? Would she have been so self-centered? Would she have been as quick to sell him away if it would have been beneficial to her? So many questions ran through his head and he couldn't fathom the answer to any of them.

All he knew was that next week his mother and father would sign him away to his brother so they'd never have need to see him again. They'd sold him when he was five and now… He stared ahead blankly. Truly, they'd never wanted him to begin with.

Minutes passed and he was no closer to understanding his mother's decision than he had been before. _Why?_ All he could do was ask _why_.

The door opened and timid footsteps made their way towards him. "Yuki-kun? Are you okay?"

"What was it like to have a mother who loved you?" Yuki asked softly.

Tohru sat next to him, the request taking her by surprise. "What do you want to know?"

"How she celebrated your birthday. What she did for you on your birthdays." His voice was emotionless and he didn't look at her.

Tohru bit her lip. "She'd always wake up early to make my favorite breakfast before she had to leave to work. And when she got home we'd always spend special time together. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to afford much of a gift but I never really cared, because I just enjoyed being with her." Tohru looked at Yuki and saw tears forming in his eyes. When she'd first met him and before she'd gotten to know him, she'd thought he had a very strong heart. After all, he put up with his fan club without complaint and did well in school. But as she'd gotten to know and especially over the last couple of weeks she'd realize how fragile his heart truly was. But at the same time he still had an incredibly strong heart because even after everything that had happened to him he was still trying to overcome it.

"What kinds of things did you do with her when she got home?"

Tohru swallowed a little uncomfortably. She felt as if telling him might hurt him somehow and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"What did you do?" Yuki repeated his question.

Tohru wrapped her arms around him and held him right there on the floor. "Nothing out of the ordinary but she devoted her time to me and we just enjoyed our time together."

Yuki could only think of how not once had his mother ever wished him a happy birthday. Most of the time he hadn't even seen her and instead had been left to wonder if anyone even cared about his birthday at all. Unless he'd been blessed enough to see Haru no one had ever wished him a happy birthday.

"I've never been close to my mother that way. I wonder sometimes if she ever even _saw_ me." He paused. "It was because of her, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the one who sent me to live with Akito. She even received pay for it. You could almost say that she sold me." His voice seemed so soft and hurt and Tohru felt something tighten in her chest as she comprehended what he'd said. "I don't even expect to notice a difference after today. I never saw her anyway so I don't know why I'm feeling so depressed over this."

"Maybe it's because even if you weren't close… even if she never showed you motherly love… she's still your mother."

Yuki thought about what she'd said for a moment. _She's still your mother_. That was why. He'd always hoped that one day she'd actually care; he always had. No matter if she'd given him away, or hit him, or ignored his suffering. She'd still been his mother and he had wanted her to care. And now even that was gone.

Even so, he couldn't bring himself to cry for the loss of his parents. Did that make him insensitive? He knew many people who had lost their parents, been neglected by them, or ignored. It almost felt as if his inability to mourn in this moment of complete abandonment by his own parents was a dishonor to the pain of others.

But he did not feel pain. Only emptiness and the question of _why_.

**Hopefully that's the last time I hurt Yuki in this story. I really hope so. But it occurred to me that his mother is enough of a jerk to do this and it makes sense for to do so. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know all of your thoughts!**


	18. Apologizing

**I'm late… I'm so sorry! Things happened. My friend came over last night and yeah... We watched Clannad all night. I cried for the Sunohara sibling story arc and then the Misae and Shima story arc. In other news I received my Yuki plush! After two years I finally have him. My merchandise collection is nearly complete. :3**

**Thank you to narutoluvr4evr, Jays Feather, Darquess, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, FBFan, BlackStarGal, Yukirufan2012, Kamiko Jaisuma, KnowledgeandImagination, HitodeDaikazoku, sparklybutterfly42, DarknessinBetween, Epic Bloody Poison Goddess, Saissister, and Miri-chan for reviewing the last chapter! Much love goes out to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya. (Sorry, I don't have inspiration for a character script. . Sorry!)**

Shigure watched Akito stare at the wall. He hadn't been home since Kureno had called. She never said anything except to talk about Yuki and how he could die. She'd always say 'It was all an accident' and 'I didn't mean to'. No matter what news came from the hospital, it didn't improve her mood.

She also refused to allow Shigure to leave. Akito insisted that he stay by her side even though most of the time nothing was said between them.

"Shigure," Akito said quietly. "Do you think he hates me?"

There was no question that by 'he' Akito was speaking of Yuki. "Well," Shigure replied. "You'd have to ask him that, I suppose. But it might help if you let Tohru-kun go home."

Akito nodded silently. "Perhaps… perhaps, I should go visit him tomorrow?"

"I think that might be a good idea."

OoOoO

Yuki was woken up that morning by something rather unexpected. He'd grown accustomed to Tohru lying awake beside him in his arms every morning, but this time she was already sitting up, leaving his arms rather empty. What caught his attention was the way she was looking out the window and across the rooftop of the hospital. Her gaze seemed sad and empty, almost mournful.

Yuki sat up next to her, confused. "Tohru-kun…?"

"Oh," she said looking at him. "Good morning, Yuki-kun. I didn't know you were awake." Somehow, she didn't seem as happy as she had yesterday. She seemed oddly depressed, instead. Was it something he had done?

"What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

Tohru's gaze wandered back to the window before she answered, "You're going home today. And I should be happy, but I'm not because… because that means I have to go back to the main house."

For a moment, Yuki didn't say anything. "I won't let you go back. I won't let him take you back there again."

Tohru turned to look at him, looking confused. "I have to; I have an obligation."

"No. He tried to kill you. I will not allow you to return to him after that." Yuki's voice was firm and adamant. He couldn't imagine letting her place herself somewhere so dangerous. He'd always hated the thought of her being so near to Akito, but now… If he tried to kill her again and Yuki wasn't there to protect her… She'd die. Letting her go back was like letting her walk into her own death, and he couldn't stand by and watch.

"But," Tohru said quietly, "Even if I would prefer to go home with you, Akito needs a friend. I think if he only has some one who would treat him like a friend that he would be able to change. If I left without asking or being told that I could, he'd feel abandoned. It would be terrible of me to do something like that."

Yuki thought about what she'd said. He couldn't think of Akito that way. He never could after what he'd done to him. Or at least, not without time to accept it. When he heard her say it, though, he couldn't help but agree with her. But it still terrified him to let her go back and he couldn't do it.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. One of the nurses peeked inside, saying, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sohma-san, but you have a visitor."

She opened the door and Yuki suddenly felt very cold when he saw who was there. "Akito, I… um… didn't think you would come."

Akito stood awkwardly in the doorway while, behind him, Shigure was looking at the floor.

"You can come in, Akito-san and Shigure-san," Tohru said in invitation, her voice nearly cheerful.

Yuki had never seen him look quite like the way he did now. It was as if Akito were _frightened_ of something. Hesitantly, he made his way to the foot of the bed and opened his mouth but shut it again, looking away.

"I should be able to go home today," Yuki told him. What Tohru had said and the way Akito was behaving made it seem like not acting distant or upset was the right thing to do. "They say that I'm healing very well."

"That's…. good," Akito said softly.

"They have gardens here, Akito-san. Isn't that wonderful?" Tohru got up from the bed and went over to him. "Would you like to see them?"

Akito shook his head, still avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I came here to…" He shut his eyes, looking extremely uncomfortable. Shigure finally entered the room himself and took one of Akito's clenched fists and convinced it open so he could hold his hand. Then, Shigure whispered something into his ear which seemed to help because Akito opened his mouth to speak again. "I came here to… to ask if you could forgive me, Yuki."

The whole room went silent. Yuki's eyes widened, sure that he had misheard that. Akito had _apologized_? For what exactly? For raping him? Or those long painful years he'd spent in the main house? For things he'd done to Tohru? For what he had done to put him the hospital to begin with? Perhaps even all of it?

Yuki couldn't form an answer. This person had cut him down again and again until he'd thought of himself as a… a… _thing_that could never be loved or even worth anything. He'd stolen everything from him, locked him away, and abused him. How was he supposed to respond to an apology?

"I… I don't think I can do that," he said slowly. "I can forgive you for some things but… not for hurting Tohru-kun. I can't do that yet." And not for that night years ago either. The horror he'd felt still seemed too close sometimes. "I'm not holding a grudge against you, Akito, but it's not as easy to forget everything as I'd like it to be."

Akito nodded silently.

It was so odd to see him this way, Yuki almost felt sorry for the strangely timid person before him. "But, with time, I think I can," Yuki continued. "It would be better for me to forgive you sincerely instead of as a lie, wouldn't it? Give me time, and then I'll be more prepared."

Akito still seemed depressed and his voice seemed very small when he asked, "Do you hate me, Yuki?"

After a moment, Yuki shook his head. "I don't think so. I couldn't hate some one who's offered an apology the way you have." Besides that, he'd never been capable of hating Akito before and starting now seemed… odd. Although, when he'd first run into the dark room and seen Tohru hurt and cowering away from Akito's rage—Well, _then_ and he'd hated him so fiercely it had taken him by surprise.

Akito seemed gratified and he mumbled something that almost sounded like a "thank you" before turning and starting to leave.

Suddenly, Yuki realized the chance he had. "Akito, wait!" Akito turned, confused, and Yuki got out of the hospital bed and fell to his knees, set his fingertips together against the tile, and lowered his forehead nearly to the floor. "Please, I have a request."

"What is it?" Akito's voice sounded a little more normal than before; more strong than it had a few moments ago.

"Please… please allow Tohru-kun to return to Shigure's house. Please let her come home." Yuki stared at the floor, sharp pain radiated through his abdomen from the knife wound but he did not relax or move from his submissive and pleading posture. "She's fulfilled her promise to you, hasn't she? Please, let her come home."

Yuki listened to the silence for what seemed like full minutes, until he heard Tohru say, "I would still visit you, Akito-san. I could come once or twice a week even."

Yuki didn't particularly like that idea either, and knew that he would have to go with her if only for his own comfort's sake.

Finally, Akito responded, "I suppose that's the way it should be now, shouldn't it? Go home, then."

Yuki straightened, relief and happiness flooding through him all at once. It was hard to keep it from showing in his expression, but not only was he free from the curse he was finally taking Tohru home. She would be free too. "Thank you, Akito. I'll come to visit too, when Tohru-kun does."

Akito honestly seemed very lost to Yuki, as if he had no idea what to do. He looked away awkwardly when he said, "I'd like that."

Shigure said something into Akito's ear again and then said to Yuki and Tohru, "I'm going to take him back to the main house now. I suppose I'll see you two at home later."

Tohru got off the bed and, much to Yuki's surprise, gave Akito long hug and told him she'd see him soon.

After they left Yuki relaxed, letting it sink in what had just transpired. Akito had apologized… And Tohru could go home. It seemed surreal. Akito had never apologized in his life and especially not to Yuki. Yuki had always known that Akito considered him somehow less than human. He'd never been someone of enough human value to deserve an apology – no matter what Akito had done to him.

"Yuki-kun? Are you all right?"

Yuki looked up at her. "I don't really know what to think. I don't think I've ever heard Akito apologize in his life and not to me especially." He got up and sat next to her on the bed, about to speak again but Tohru encompassed him in her arms.

"And he let me come home when you asked him. Thank you for that."

Yuki caressed the top of her head. "You don't have to thank me; I've wanted you to come home more than you could imagine."

Hatori and Ayame re-entered the room, looking worried. Hatori spoke first. "We just saw Akito in the hall. Did… something happen?"

Tohru released Yuki from her embrace and he said, "He apologized to me and, at my request, he's letting Tohru come home with me today."

"How fantastic!" Ayame said excitedly. "The princess returns with her dearest lover! Yuki, you must carry her over the threshold!"

"I will not," Yuki said irritably.

Tohru's face was red but she ventured with a question that she'd been thinking about for the past few days. "Um… I've been wondering for a while… but will Akito-san be in trouble for what he did to Yuki-kun? All of the doctors and nurses know, don't they?"

"No," Hatori answered. "This is a Sohma owned hospital and the family is quite protective of Akito. If he'd been in danger of facing repercussions for domestic violence he'd have undoubtedly faced it by now. None of the injuries he causes are reported by the staff here."

Tohru felt unsure if it was the right thing, but she was relieved that Akito wouldn't be in trouble with the law for what he'd done. It seemed unfair to Yuki to think that way, but she couldn't help it.

"But that aside," Ayame said, "Yuki, you simply _must_ carry Tohru-kun over the threshold! There is no other way!"

"There is. Walking. On our own." Yuki gave his brother an exasperated look.

"How very plain of you. You should commemorate somehow."

"There's no need to commemorate like _that_."

OoOoO

Akito sat in the backseat of the car with Shigure. "Did I lose them, you think?"

"No, of course not. They said they'd visit, didn't they?"

Akito nodded, not entirely convinced and tears welled up in her eyes. "Shigure?"

Shigure looked at her, and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you. You never need to worry about that."

OoOoO

"She's coming home?" Kyo asked into the phone. He hadn't thought he would even pick up the phone but this news from Hatori made it all worth it. "Today?"

"Yes," Hatori answered from his end. "So do her a favor and clean up as much as you can. I'd hate for her to go home and then feel obligated to spend her day cleaning."

Kyo didn't answer. She was coming. _Today_. Within a few hours, Akito would have no further hold on her. He already didn't! It was the best news he'd heard in months.

"Kyo? You understand, don't you? I need you to clean."

"I'm not stupid," Kyo snapped at him. "I heard you the first time!"

Kyo hung up the phone, and looked around the house. It wasn't all _that_ dirty, but Tohru would rush to clean it, wouldn't she? And if she was coming home, then maybe that damn rat was good for something.

**What did you think? This chapter fixes a major problem of the original. You see, Tohru was never told she could go home. She just left. No one bothered to ask Akito. I don't even know how that happened. :/ Fixed now!**

**I'm going to see my favorite author tomorrow! (Okay, well, I guess my second favorite since I'm not seeing Natsuki Takaya...) My favorite NOVELIST (Wait... I'm not seeing Shigure so...) MY FAVORITE NON-FICTIONAL NOVELIST! I'l be going to a book signing held by Patrick Rothfuss, the author of 'The Name of the Wind' and 'The Wise Man's Fear'. If you know of him, be very jealous. :D **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Homecoming

**Happy Hell Yeah Day! Thank you to my reviewers: Darquess, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, FBFan, sparklybutterfly42, Michelle Potter-Black, Miri-chan, KnowledgeandImagination, HitodeDaikazoku, narutoluvr4evr, AssassinedAngel, Candy, Guest, guineapigzrule, and xViet Wonderlandx.**

**Disclaimer: (I've given up on character scripts, sorry. -_- I ran out of things characters can say… and… yeah…) I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya and Hana to Yume, Hakusensha, and TokyoPop.**

Kyo heard the car pull up and shoved his cleaning supplies into the closet hastily. He didn't know if she was supposed to think they had _actually_ taken care of the house while she was gone, but he'd rather it not be known he'd spent half of his day cleaning like a housewife. It seemed weird… and not very masculine… and… wrong.

Shigure, thankfully, hadn't been home to see him. He'd have never heard the end of it.

Kyo took a step forward to go out and greet them – well, greet Tohru and maybe yell at Yuki – but he stopped and listened instead. He heard the car door shut and Hatori's voice saying something to somebody.

"Hatori-san, would you like to stay for supper?" Tohru's voice asked.

Her voice. He could hear her voice just outside Shigure's house. It seemed like a wonder after so long. Kyo smiled to himself, suddenly feeling much lighter inside.

The door opened and he heard the most wonderful voice in the world say, "Tadaima! I'm home. Oh! Everything looks so clean!"

Kyo stuttered trying say the return greeting and gave up, but Tohru rushed up to him the moment she had her shoes off. "Kyo-kun! It's so good to see you again!" She looked around and then asked, "Did you clean today or has everyone been keeping up with the house?"

Her shoes were in the entryway again. She was _here_, speaking to him. It was more of a relief than he'd even expected.

"Admit it, you stupid cat," Yuki said from the doorway. "You cleaned."

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Kyo snapped.

"Did you really, Kyo-kun? It looks so beautiful!"

"Not exactly—I mean… I guess so." Kyo looked away awkwardly. "It would have been stupid for you to clean as soon as you got home, so… yeah."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you." She glanced around the house and then looked back at Kyo "Is Shigure-san not home?"

"Ha! That pervert hasn't been living here for a while. He's been busying himself at the main house and leaving everything else to me."

"You seem to have done a good job of things, too," Hatori said, looking at the hastily cleaned home.

"Ah! Hatori-san! I invited you in, but I haven't started supper yet! I'll get right to it," Tohru said, while hurrying into the kitchen. After the fridge and cupboards opened and shut she came to the kitchen door, looking apologetic. "Is sukiyaki okay, Hatori-san. I need to go shopping and that's all I really have ingredients for."

Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other, realizing that the shopping had been neglected for quite a while. They probably should have stocked up on at least a few things. Too late now.

"You can make whatever suits you, Tohru-san," Hatori replied.

She smiled. "All right then!"

When she disappeared back into the kitchen Yuki wanted to follow her and offer to help but he knew he wouldn't be much help. Kyo, however, followed after her immediately and it took self-control on Yuki's part not to change his mind and follow. It annoyed him how closely Kyo followed her shadow, but he knew that if roles had been switched — if he had been at home while Kyo had been with her at the hospital, he would probably be doing the same thing.

"You're not following?" Hatori asked him.

Yuki shook his head. "He hasn't been able to spend time with her the way I have. Even if it was in a hospital room, I've been close to her for a while now. Kyo should have a chance too."

Hatori looked at him curiously for a moment. Yuki seemed… different. It wasn't just because he was free from the curse, either, although Hatori did feel a little disconnected from him. It was almost as if Yuki had become less buried. If that made any sense. And for another thing, there was an obvious more amiable outlook towards Kyo as well. "I think your relationship with Kyo has changed somewhat," Hatori told him while lighting a cigarette.

Yuki looked at him in surprise. "It has?"

"Yes. Right now, he's alone with Tohru-san – whom you have a relationship with – and you're not interfering. Or rather, you're understanding his feelings and acting accordingly."

Yuki realized the truth behind Hatori's words but didn't know how to respond to them. It was true. Right now, he was _sympathizing_ with the way Kyo felt. It didn't seem normal. Did it have something to do with the fact that he was no longer the Rat? No, because he'd never hated Kyo solely for being the Cat, so that wasn't quite it. When had he begun trying to understand his cousin? Kyo was still an idiot, but…

It was too much to think about. Abruptly, he said, "I'll be upstairs," stood, and left. Once upstairs, he went into Tohru's room. He wanted to make sure nothing was out of place and as if she hadn't been absent for so long. Of course, she was a tidy person and had left everything in good order. Nothing seemed any different from usual. He did open the window, though, to let the room air out a bit. The breeze ruffled her pink bedspread and the clean scent freshened the room almost immediately.

A few moments later, just after exiting her room into the hallway, he heard something he'd been missing for far too long: Tohru's voice calling up the stairs that dinner was ready. It was the most perfect scenario he could imagine. Even if she had been with him in the hospital, it was different to have her home. He'd protected her from Akito and succeeded, but the ultimate goal of bringing her home and getting her out of Akito's reach altogether finally seemed realized.

"Yuki-kun?" she called again, and he could hear her footsteps softly coming up the stairs. "Aren't you hungry?" She came towards him, looking concerned.

"Of course I am. It's the first time I'll get to have your home cooking in quite a while." He smiled for her and she seemed more at ease. "There's something I want to do first, though." He gestured for her to come too and Tohru followed him as he went into his room. She watched, confused, while he opened his closet and reached to the very back of the shelf above the clothes rack. "Ah, got it."

Turning around, he handed her a familiar photo frame. "The original. Now that you're home, I can safely return her to your care."

Tohru looked down at the image of her mother and then hugged the picture close to her chest. "Thank you, Yuki-kun, for keeping Okaa-san so safe." Tohru bowed deeply before straightening to look at him very sincerely. "Please tell me if there's anything I can ever do to repay your kindness."

"You don't need to repay me anything," he said. "I was only returning the kindness that you've always shown me."

OoOoO

Hatori stayed well after dinner, not only giving Yuki instructions on how not to overdo things, but also waiting for Shigure to return. He didn't particularly want to leave three teenagers alone but knew that Akito was waiting for him to come home.

Around ten-thirty, Kyo said, "You know he probably won't be home. I've practically been living alone. You're all waiting around for nothing."

Hatori sighed. "I suspect Akito's going to be rather possessive for a while. Can you three handle things here on your own?"

"Of course!" Tohru smile was more than confident. "I've lived on my own before and it's no trouble at all. Besides, I'd hate for Akito-san to be lonely and it's good for Shigure-san to keep him company."

"We'll be fine," Yuki agreed.

Hatori nodded, standing up to leave. "Call your brother if you need anything, Yuki."

Yuki was surprised to find that he wasn't immediately opposed tot the idea. Of course, Ayame had proven much more… understanding lately. And he'd become reliable as well. "I doubt we'll need to, but I'll keep that in mind."

After Hatori left Tohru sighed and said good night.

"Good night, Tohru-kun," Yuki said in return, holding back from saying or doing anything more since Kyo was present.

Both he and Kyo listened to the soft sound her feet made as she went upstairs. There was silence between Kyo and Yuki for a few moments after that. "So… How did you get Akito to let her go?" Kyo asked. He'd been wondering, but convincing himself to ask had taken a while.

Yuki had no intention of sharing with Kyo how he'd literally begged; Kyo was the last person he'd share such a thing with. "I did what I had to do."

"What, you're not going to answer?"

Yuki stood up, heading for the stairs. "I haven't the slightest intention."

OoOoO

Yuki lay awake for a long time. She was there. She was home. She was just down the hall. Life suddenly felt much more normal again. Peaceful.

It was nearly midnight when he heard the sound of someone crying softly. Or, at least, that's what it sounded like. He sat up to listen, wondering if he was mistaken. He wasn't, though. What was worse was that it could only be Tohru.

Quickly, he got out of bed to go into the hall. Standing outside her room, he quietly knocked before opening the door. He saw her on her bed, huddled and crying, holding her knees to her chest. It broke his heart to see her that way and he silently went to her side and knelt down next her bed. "Tohru-kun? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing."

Yuki touched her hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "You can tell me. I'll listen and I'll do whatever I can to help." There was never any good that came from keeping pain to yourself. It only hurt more than before. After sharing just a little of his pain with her he'd come to realize that truth in a very real way.

Tohru shifted her body nearer to him hiding her face in his shoulder. Yuki moved to sit on the bed next to her so he could hold her more completely and was surprised to realize that she was trembling. "It… it was only a bad dream," she whispered. "That was all."

Akito had left her with nightmares, too, then? Yuki felt his stomach knot a little, and he wished he could erase her nightmares now before she had to experience any more. "I'm sorry," Yuki said softly. He waited for her tears to subside, feeling her small body quiver until at last she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

In the dark, Yuki couldn't see her eyes when she looked at him. "I… I don't know."

"You don't have to worry or be ashamed. I have nightmares too, so there's no need for you to be ashamed."

Tohru took a deep faltering breath before looking away again. "It was the day that Akito-san stabbed you, but… but you didn't make it. The doctors couldn't save you." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke. "And everyone kept saying it was my fault that you were dead." After finishing she began to softly cry again, and she held on to him so tightly it was if he were the only thing keeping her grounded.

Yuki whispered comfortingly to her, trying to ease her mind at least a little, "But I'm here. You can forget all about that nightmare, because I'm right here and Akito can't hurt me or you."

Tohru nodded in response and Yuki convinced her to go with him downstairs for a glass of water which had always calmed him down after down after particularly distressing nightmares. He suspected it was the normalcy of it that helped. Afterwards, he led her back upstairs and into her room, cracking the window open for some of the cool night air; something else he'd also found helpful. Finally, she lay back down in her bed and Yuki kissed her forehead while sending up a silent prayer for more pleasant dreams for her.

"Good night," he said, turning to go. Before he could take a step, Tohru's hand reached out to grab onto his arm.

"Please don't go," she whispered. "Stay with me for just a little longer."

Yuki turned around to face her again. "Tohru-kun, you need to sleep. You can't do that if I'm here."

"I did at the hospital. We slept together and I didn't have any nightmares then." Tohru seemed so desperate and Yuki couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen her this way. "Maybe just until I fall asleep? Just this once?"

There was a sense of pleading in her voice that left him unable to refuse. "All right. I'll stay until you're asleep." He slid in next to her and she instantly made her way under his arm to be closer. It was the familiar way they'd been sleeping at the hospital for the past weeks.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. I'm sorry for troubling you this way."

"You aren't." After all, his greatest desire was to keep her safe and that included such things as nightmares. Yuki lay beside her as she slowly fell back to sleep; he could feel her body relax and listened to her breath slow. He decided to give her five more minutes to be truly asleep before returning to his own room. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay with her, but it seemed slightly inappropriate now that they were home.

Although… he could swear nothing could ever smell sweeter than her hair. Come to think of it, her pillows and sheets smelled strangely the same; berries and rain. He breathed it in, flushing a little in the darkness. He'd heard her insist that she wasn't cute or pretty, but he knew that she was his idea of perfect.

Yuki smiled, whispered a "good night" and quietly and gently pulled away from her. As he moved away, however, the hand that had been lightly grasping the front of his shirt tightened, refusing to let go.

Something about her unconscious action left him unwilling to leave, and he gave up on ever returning to his own room that night.

Pulling her near, Yuki let his eyelids drift shut and he fell asleep surrounded by the sweetest scent in the world.

**Well, what did you think? I know there were some KyoxTohru-ish moments, but it really was only logical and fair. Please give me your opinions as I'd love to hear them!**

**Okay, so enough of you mentioned my trip to see Patrick Rothfuss that I'm going to give this a short overview. *ahem* He read The Princess and Mr. Whiffle aloud to us and… Wow. When he writes a picture book is it ever creeped up. But awesome. Very awesome. He also proved to us that guinea pigs are fish, spoke of the nature of Kvothe's name and how to pronounce it, and talked about ancient Greek theatre. For the signing I presented him with a box of homemade cookies and (I'm not even kidding) he said he was sorry he didn't have anything to give me in return. And then he realized he did have something and gave me a legit copper jot. O_O It was a prototype for the currency set they're working on. A COPPER JOT. I'm going to treasure it forever.  
><strong>


	20. Waking Up

**It's really late. I feel terrible for posting on Friday when I usually promise Tuesdays. I'm sorry everyone! Please forgive me! m(_ _)m The truth is that I caught up with where I've been writing and what I've been posting. I wrote this chapter within the last week and a half and I have written nothing for this story past this. Due to this, I'm probably not going to PROMISE to update on Tuesdays. Each chapter will be ABOUT two weeks apart. When it's finished and edited I will post it. I'm sorry for this… really I am. Thank you to my reviewers of chapter 19! KnowledgeandImagination, narutolvr4evr, , Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, HitodeDaikazoku (Happy Starfish Festival everyone!), Arithmetic13, Jewels 3, TheDarkSideOfTheYinYang, AssassinedAngel, xViet Wonderlandx, Rinny300, Yoona Lee, and Miri-chan. You have all of my love and appreciation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or its characters. All rights go to the lovely Natsuki Takaya. **

Kyo returned from his morning run and was surprised to find the house as silent as when he left. Usually, Tohru would be in the kitchen by then and starting breakfast. Instead, there was only the gentle hum of appliances running.

Where was she?

Confused, Kyo went upstairs and softly knocked on her door. There wasn't an answer, so he peeked inside. He froze when he saw not only the familiar brown hair spanning across the pillows, but _silver_ hair as well. That damned… he'd dared to… Kyo couldn't contain himself. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Tohru sat up almost immediately, rubbing her eyes and looking confused until she saw Kyo standing in the doorway. "K-Kyo-kun! Um… I…"

Yuki looked only half awake as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "You don't have to make that much noise, do you?"

"I think I do! What gives you the idea that you… you can do that, you bastard?" Kyo slammed his fist into the wall in anger. "I can't believe you!"

Tohru said hurriedly, "Kyo-kun, it's not—"

"Don't concern yourself, Tohru-kun," Yuki said, much more awake now. He got out of bed and approached Kyo, catching Kyo's flying fist with his palm. "Don't be angry with Tohru-kun. You don't know the first thing that happened last night."

"I think I know plenty!" Kyo attempted to strike at Yuki again but the other stepped out of the way.

"Please don't fight," Tohru pleaded, remembering how he wasn't supposed to over-do things. "Kyo-kun, I asked him to sleep with me; it's not Yuki-kun's fault."

"He should have said no! He could have done that much!"

"I did say no, you stupid cat! I wouldn't take advantage of her that way." Yuki didn't relax his stance, ready should Kyo attack again. "It's really not what it seems like."

"Then tell me, damn it!"

"Um…" Tohru's voice was suddenly rather quiet and unsure.

"That's not mine to share with you," Yuki told him.

"Damn you!" Kyo was more outraged than ever. No one would even tell him _why_.

"Tsk tsk. Leave the children home alone and they try to kill each other," a lazy voice said from the doorway.

"Shigure-san! You're home!" Tohru smiled briefly from the bed, but her eyes soon shifted back to Yuki and Kyo.

"Only for the briefest of moments, Tohru-kun," Shigure told her. "Now, now, let's think this through. Is there really any reason to fight?"

"Yes, there is!" Kyo glared accusingly at Yuki. "_He's_ done more than enough to give me a reason!" And then, before Yuki could react, Kyo drove his fist directly into Yuki's stomach, causing him to double over, gasping.

Tohru let out a brief cry and rushed to his side, helping him to sit down on the bed. "Are you all right, Yuki-kun? Should we call Hatori-san? Can I help somehow? Yuki-kun?"

Kyo was confused. He hadn't hit him that hard so how come…? Was he _that_ weak?

"I think… I think the stitches might have come loose," Yuki said, still gasping.

"I'll put a call in to Haa-san right away," Shigure said quickly, leaving the doorway.

Kyo watched Tohru fuss over Yuki; getting him to lie down and asking him questions about how he felt while her hands fluttered about trying to find some way to help him. "Are you sure you're all right? It doesn't hurt?"

For some reason, Kyo's chest hurt while he watched. He'd never felt it hurt the way it did now.

"No. Of course not," Yuki answered.

This seemed to do nothing to alleviate Tohru's worries. "But I think you lie sometimes when I ask if it hurts. I know you did in the hospital."

Yuki gave in. "Just because I was hurt didn't mean you had to be as well. I don't want you to feel responsible for things that you have no power over."

Kyo silently backed away and out of the room, unable to take any more of it. Damn it. _Damn it._ When had things become this way? At what point had he so completely lost her?

OoOoO

Tohru looked nervously over Hatori's shoulder, biting her lip. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he'll be fine, but I am going to have to force this closed again by tightening these stitches." Hatori looked up at Yuki. "This is going to hurt but it won't take long. Try not to move."

Yuki nodded. "All right. Whenever you're ready, then." He gritted his teeth while Hatori gently pushed the skin back together and tugged a little on the thick black thread to put everything back in place. Yuki grimaced and bit shut his eyes trying not to think.

"Finished."

Yuki pulled his shirt back down and slowly sat up. "Thank you."

Hatori looked at him seriously. "This is a prime example why you're not supposed to overdo things. It won't help things heal correctly for you to be so active."

"In other words, I can't provoke Kyo either."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid it. I'll talk to him before I go, too." Hatori stood up. "Which I should do fairly soon."

"Thank you very much, Hatori-san," Tohru said with a quick bow. "Although it's a shame you can't stay for brea—Oh! I haven't even started breakfast yet! I'm sorry! I'll get started right away." She left the room in a rush to begin cooking. In her rush, she nearly ran into Kyo, who was standing far outside her door.

"Um, Kyo-kun, I'm sorry about—"

But Kyo walked past her, mumbling, "I'm going to school."

Tohru followed him downstairs and to the front door. "Is something wrong, Kyo-kun? I'm sorry if—"

"Nothing's wrong," he snapped. "I'm leaving."

The door shut loudly behind him and Tohru bit her lip in worry. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

OoOoO

Yuki came downstairs to find Tohru searching the rather empty cupboards. After discovering Kyo's absence, Hatori had already left to go back to the main house, taking Shigure with him. Yuki doubted they'd see much of Shigure for quite some time yet.

"There's nothing I can make for breakfast," Tohru said in defeat.

"We didn't really do any shopping while you were gone," Yuki admitted. "It was mostly take-out unless Kyo made something."

Tohru shut the last cupboard and headed for the door, slipping on her shoes. "I'm going to go shopping. We can't spend all day without anything to cook with."

"Would you like me to come and carry the bags for you?"

Tohru looked up suddenly. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you stay home and rest after this morning?"

Yuki slipped into his own shoes. "I'm fine. I feel just the same as I did last night."

Tohru accepted this answer with only the smallest of hesitations and they set out to stock up on the much needed groceries. By the time they returned it was nearly lunchtime and Tohru set to work preparing gyouza while Yuki busied himself putting the groceries away.

Yuki couldn't help but notice that Tohru seemed more contemplative than usual. It was as if she was trying to understand something but couldn't wrap her mind around it; an expression he'd often seen while helping her to study. "Is something on your mind, Tohru-kun? You seem quiet."

Tohru glanced up from the frying gyouza. "I do? Oh…" She was quiet for a moment. "When Kyo-kun left for school his morning he seemed upset about something. And it didn't seem as if it was about last night. I think it was something else, but he wouldn't tell me."

Yuki had a feeling he knew what was going on, but felt that if Kyo wanted to share that with her it was his choice. Which made it difficult for him to form his response right away. "Whatever it is that's upsetting him isn't your fault. It's probably my fault or his own. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll clear up. He'll talk to you when he's ready."

"Do you think so?" Tohru's voice was hopeful. "That he'll tell me eventually?"

Yuki gave her an encouraging smile. "It's hard to keep secrets from you, Tohru-kun."

OoOoO

Kyo hated Yuki. He hated him more than he ever had before. The damn rat hadn't been so bad for a while, but then he'd gone and taken Tohru. He'd gone and gotten all lovey-dovey with her. He'd _slept in her bed_ and hadn't even seemed fazed by it.

"Yo!" Uotani slapped him on the back of the head. "Tohru and the Prince will be back soon right? You said so yesterday."

"Yeah… They'll be back. Probably next week according to Hatori." Kyo's answer was half-hearted. At least they had a story this time, though. Tohru had called them from the hospital to tell them that Yuki had caught her measles and that, since she was immune now anyway, she'd be staying with him until he recovered. It was a huge lie, but the truth wasn't something any of them could exactly share.

Uo continued, "You know, his club has been freaking out for so long, I wish he'd get better just so they'd quit mooning about the halls wearing those hideous black veils. Hanajima looks great in something like that. They just look depressingly stupid. It's not like he's dead or anything."

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled, ignoring her. Yuki _could_ die for all he cared. He could die a thousand times over. Over and over again.

**And now the story concentrates on Kyo for a bit. How was it? Was it worth the wait? Please review!**

**As a note, I have had stitches in my hand before and I fell and they came apart. Mom had to put them back together and… *shudders* It was awful. The pain sort of numbed my hand afterwards. I really felt Yuki's pain while writing that.**

**Another note: I'm heading to Youmacon in November! Woot!**


	21. Explanations

**Right. It's been a while. I'm so sorry it took so long… TT_TT I feel terrible. I hope it's worth it. Thank you for waiting so patiently and thank you to my reviewers: HitodeDaikazoku, 1 Hell Of A Monster, KnowledgeandImagination, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, RhythmWeaver, kayjaylew, SweetComplications, guineapigsrule, Nerdynerdnerd, It Is Only Me, Sparklybutterfly, jadedflower, TokiooWishes, Miri-chan, and GirlOfTheForestGreen. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. Natsuki Takaya has all the power where that's concerned. Much love to her for giving birth to such a magnificent series.**

Tohru and Yuki had the class work they'd missed spread out across the table. Tohru had much more to work through than Yuki, having missed far more than just the time he had been in the hospital.

Before they began on the workload, Yuki had said something that completely caught her off guard: "When we finish all of this, I want you to pick somewhere to go. Anywhere you want and I'll take you." Yuki had bypassed actually using the word "date" knowing his own reaction to the word would be awkward.

Tohru had understood and blushed a deep crimson. Her voice a little higher, she'd asked, "You mean… a- a date?"

Nervous, Yuki was quiet for a moment. It didn't matter if they'd been in a relationship for weeks, this felt more like the traditional beginning point of a relationship when the man asks the woman to go somewhere with him for a date. The relationship he had with Tohru felt almost backwards when he thought about it; as if they'd done things in entirely the wrong order.

Finally, he'd responded, "If you don't mind, yes."

Eyes wide, Tohru had silently nodded. "I-I'd like that."

Now, it was nearly four in the afternoon and they'd been studying for nearly three and a half hours. Yuki had finished half of his work already and Tohru had made a decent dent in hers. It would still take at least the rest of the week for her to fully catch up, though.

Yuki slowly stacked his books, folders, and notebooks into neat piles, deciding to be done for the day. He sat back and watched Tohru on the other side of the table as she stared down determinedly at her open textbook. She had the end of her pencil placed thoughtfully between her lips in a way that Yuki couldn't help but find endearing. He hesitated to break the image by speaking, but softly interrupted, "Tohru-kun, I'm going to save the rest of my work for tomorrow, but is there anything you'd like help with? I can explain anything that's not making sense to you."

Tohru looked up, the end of her pencil still held to her mouth. "Um… Well, this paragraph here." She pointed to the place in her English book, flipping it around so he could see. "I don't quite understand what they mean."

Yuki looked at the paragraph of English, reading through it himself and translating it into Japanese internally before explaining it to her. Tohru looked less confused as he went on, but there was still a small wrinkle on her forehead. She nodded in response to what he was saying until finally her eyes got a little wider and looked up from the book in excitement; it was the usual sign to Yuki that he'd succeeded.

"I think I understand, Yuki-kun. Thank you!"

Yuki smiled, sliding the book back to her. "You're welcome. Do you want to take a break? We could go out to the secret base for a little while and then come back."

Tohru glanced up at the ticking clock. "Oh, it's late isn't it? Shouldn't Kyo-kun be getting home soon?"

"I'm sure he's on his way," Yuki assured her. "He might have stopped at the dojo."

"Mmm..." Tohru glanced at the door, looking worried. "If we go out to the secret base, do you think he'll be home when we come back in?"

"I'm certain of it." Yuki had seen Kyo mope around the house in Tohru's absence as much as he himself had. No matter how much Kyo had been upset that morning, he'd come back. Because Tohru was there and Yuki knew he cared for her. It was difficult not to feel protective over her when he thought about how attached Kyo was to her as well, but at the same time… he felt secure and confident in his relationship with her. He didn't feel the need to worry as much.

"I'll go change then," Tohru said, shutting her books and heading to the stairs. She turned around, one foot on the first step, to look back at him. "I love you, Yuki-kun."

After his parents had disowned him, Tohru had promised herself that she'd tell him that she loved him everyday, never wanting him, for even a moment, to feel abandoned the way he had that day.

Yuki flushed a little, small traces of color tinting his face. She said it with such sincerity that he wanted to replay it over and over again. "I love you too."

OoOoO

"You should go home, Kyo," Kazuma said gently. Kyo was sitting at the table, untouched tea in front of him.

"I don't want to," he responded sharply.

"She'll worry if you don't." Kazuma's argument fell on deaf ears and Kyo didn't respond. Kazuma waited in silence for a few moments. What could he say? The first person to accept him in _every_ form had fallen in love with some one else. Where did that leave Kyo? At the same time, if Kyo gave up now and stopped caring… if he ceased the progress he'd been making then he'd only be going backwards. Four steps forward and six steps back. Running away now was _not_ an option.

"Kyo. Go home." Kazuma's voice was firm. "I will not let you stay here."

Kyo looked at him accusingly. "Why should I? And why can't I stay here?"

"Has she explained herself to you? Do you know _why_ she slept with Yuki last night?"

Kyo scowled, his mood worsening when Kazuma mentioned what had happened.

"Go back and let her explain. Don't pass judgment until you understand her reasoning. I'm sure that the last thing she wants is to lose your friendship."

OoOoO

Weeds fought for sunlight against the vegetable life, some of which had long been ripe and now lay rotting on the ground. The small vegetable garden was an unmistakable disaster.

"Oh no," Tohru breathed.

Yuki apologized, not sure how to explain that he'd been unable to work in it without her. It would sound as pitiful as he knew it had been. He should have come out here before bringing her with him so he could have repaired at least some of the damage before she saw it.

"We'll just have to revive it!" Tohru said with determination, quickly kneeling down and beginning to pull out the weeds.

Yuki slipped on his own gardening gloves, feeling like a failure as he got down beside her to help. They worked in silence for a long time, until a third of the garden had been cleared and a large pile of weeds and past ripe vegetables had grown at the edge of the worked soil. While they'd been gardening, Tohru had been in thought, trying to come to the best conclusion for what she should do to smooth things over with Kyo. He'd been so angry that morning. Her mind continued to wander back to one possible solution.

"Yuki-kun," she said quietly, sitting back on her heels. "I've been thinking about something."

"Hmm?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to explain what happened to Kyo-kun. I think he might have a right to know."

Yuki looked at her, a little confused. "You mean what happened with Akito?"

"Not what happened when you were little, but just recently. Ah! Unless it's too personal! If you don't want me to, then—"

"I trust you," Yuki said, stopping her. "If you think you should tell him what happened, then maybe it would be for the best. Although… even if something confuses him, please don't mention anything about before I moved to Shigure's."

Tohru shook her head earnestly. "I wouldn't even think to. Those are your secrets, not mine."

Yuki did trust her. He trusted her more than he'd ever trusted anyone else. At the same time, the thought that Kyo would know more about his relationship with Akito made him wary and nervous. The last thing he wanted was for Kyo to start insulting him because of it and using the information to his own devices.

OoOoO

Kyo stood outside the door of Shigure's house, not wanting to go in. If Kazuma hadn't all but ordered to go home, he'd still be staring at that cold cup of tea rather being here.

He could smell dinner cooking inside, and could just imagine her standing in the kitchen, preparing the meal. With a scowl, he opened the front door and mumbled the customary greeting out of habit. While he took off his shoes, he hoped no one had heard him enter. Maybe he could just sneak past them upstairs and—

"Welcome home, Kyo-kun." Tohru had exited the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand. "Um… if it's not a bother, could I talk to you after supper? There's something I'd like to explain to you."

He wanted to say no but instead mumbled, "Sure. Whatever."

Tohru beamed. "Thank you! I'll have supper ready in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Fine." Ten minutes until he had the pleasure of being an awkward third wheel at the supper table. It was the last thing he wanted to do – why hadn't he just delayed coming home until _after_ supper? Hands in pockets, he headed upstairs, planning on hiding in his room until the very last minute. The more he didn't have to see them acting like a couple, the better.

It didn't seem like nearly enough time before Tohru called for him from the bottom of the stairs. Was this never going to end? Was he going to be forced to be witness to those smiles she gave Yuki and the way she was so nervous and careful around him? It had been one thing the few days she'd been at school, but now he had to live surrounded by it every day.

OoOoO

Supper was the drag Kyo expected it to be. A long irritating drag. He wanted to stand up and tell everyone he wasn't hungry but… Tohru was there. It still seemed like a miracle to have her home. He couldn't bear to leave while she was still there.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said, addressing him in a cheerful tone. Supper had mercifully ended and Kyo had been about to return to his bedroom to hide. "Would you care to take a walk with me? So that we can talk like I said earlier, I mean."

Surprised by what seemed like such an intimate suggestion, Kyo couldn't help but glance at Yuki to find that he wore an unreadable expression. No aversion to Tohru's idea, no nasty glare towards him, no surprise at all. Kyo didn't get it. "A… walk?"

Tohru nodded. "Unless you'd rather not. We could talk somewhere else too."

"I don't really care if that's what you're asking."

Tohru smiled. "Good. Just let me clean up and then we can—"

"I'll take care of it," Yuki interrupted. Truthfully, he wanted to get that conversation over with. Despite that he would be far from present, it made him nervous. The sooner he could stop worrying himself over it, the better. "You can go ahead. I'll clean up."

Kyo felt more confused than before. Not only was Yuki seemingly _okay_ with this late night stroll, he was pushing them out the door. What the hell?

It felt weird leaving the house with Tohru and it felt even weirder with Yuki's reactions to it in mind. It was only when they'd started down the path towards the woods behind the house that Tohru spoke, "I thought… maybe you should know." Her voice was a little unsure, but she kept going. "So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to explain what happened at the main house."

Kyo sighed. It was about damn time in his opinion. He'd never once been given a straight answer from people over the phone while he'd been living alone at Shigure's. The gist of what he knew was simply that "Yuki's been stabbed and he won't be home for a while". No one had said much more than that except to assure him that Tohru was fine. He almost didn't want to know, but he certainly had no intention of staying out of the loop if he didn't have to. "Yeah. Go ahead."

OoOoO

A plate shattered on the kitchen floor, the dozens of shards crashing against the tile. "Damn it," Yuki muttered, bending over to carefully pick up the pieces. He didn't usually break the dishes he tried to carry. Usually he could clear off a table and wash dishes without incident, but tonight Tohru was out with Kyo, telling him things Yuki would sooner not have him know. Unfortunately, he sort of had a right to know. Yuki, himself, had been the one to agree to it!

Why had he ever… been so stupid?

All he had was an empty house and a sink full of dishes while he waited for Kyo to come back and rub all of Yuki's weaknesses in his face.

Yuki sighed, tossing the broken pieces of glass in the trash can. He'd agreed because he trusted Tohru and he'd continue to trust her even if Kyo came back to mock him with what he'd learned.

OoOoO

Tohru clasped her hands behind her back. "I haven't talked about what happened much with anyone. I talked to Yuki-kun a little bit, but other then that, I guess I haven't."

Kyo found it a little strange to be in a situation like this; usually it was other people sharing their pain with Tohru. He'd done it, and was positive most everyone did. She was open and caring and she didn't judge anyone which made her perfect if you wanted a listening ear.

"It was early morning when it happened. It wasn't even light out yet. I heard Akito-san screaming so I went to see what was wrong; I didn't know until then that Yuki-kun's curse had somehow broken. Even though, Akito-san was angry it made me happy. I was so glad for Yuki-kun to be free!" Tohru said the last few words within a breath of relief and in the darkness, Kyo knew she was smiling. "I only wish that everyone could be free that way. …It would be so wonderful.

"But what's important was that Akito-san blamed me for Yuki-kun's release; to him it was my fault. He was angry and so he…um…" How was she supposed to describe it?

"'And so'?" Kyo prompted, wanting to hear it and dreading it at the same time.

Tohru stopped walking, biting her lip. "He hurt me and screamed such terrible things. Without explanation, he forced Hatori-san to bring Yuki-kun from school and told me that he'd make it so I could never interfere with their bond again." Her voice was hushed and small. "I didn't want Yuki-kun to come; I didn't want Akito-san to do something that would hurt him or take him away from me. I was scared that if he came then it would be the end but I was scared of staying with Akito-san too."

Kyo hated to think of her being hurt and scared. How dare Akito hurt her? Kyo clenched his fists, letting his fingernails bite into his palms. Before he could say anything Tohru went on.

"When Yuki-kun came" – her voice caught – "he stood up to him. I think it might have been the first time, but he got mad and hit Akito-san; I don't think he's ever been able to do that before. Akito-san got so angry at Yuki-kun after that." Tohru's voice got quieter and quieter. "Yuki-kun… he told me that he wasn't going to let Akito-san hurt me anymore; that he'd protect me and I shouldn't interfere."

Kyo spoke before she could continue; he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. "You don't have to tell me, Tohru. It's not—"

"I want you to understand, Kyo-kun. I don't want you to have to be confused or hurt by something that could have been explained. This is important."

Silently, Kyo nodded. "If it's that important to you, I'll listen." It touched him that she would care enough about his feelings that way. "So… he told you not to interfere?"

Tohru continued from where she'd left off and explained how Akito had hurt Yuki as punishment for striking him. She didn't mention the paint, deciding it was too personal of a fear for Kyo to understand without explanation. "But then I said something. And I keep thinking that if I hadn't then maybe things wouldn't have turned so horrible. Akito-san was angry with me, and told me he'd force me to be quiet." Her voice began quivering, and Kyo was feeling cold horror set in, knowing what Akito was capable of. "I didn't know what it was, but I think Yuki-kun did. He… he held me close and shielded me from… from…" Tohru sank slowly to the ground, crying.

Kyo lowered himself to the ground next to her, not sure if he should comfort her or let her cry. He was so confused and unsure about everything. What was he supposed to think or do? How was he supposed to respond to his nemesis protecting some one he cared about, some one who, in all appearances, seemed to be very much in love with that same nemesis? Kyo hesitated but put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he told her. "Whatever happened, it's over now."

"I know." Her words were jumbled through her tears. "But I can't forget; I can't erase it away and never have to think about it. It still _happened_."

"Then tell me what happened so I can help you move on from it." Kyo saw her nod and heard her take a long shuddering breath. Taking one of her hands in each of his, he prompted, "Okay, so tell me what Yuki shielded you from." He was trying not to seem affected and trying to help her. It seemed as though she honestly need some one to tell this to, as if she'd kept quiet about what she'd felt that day until then.

Tohru whispered her response, "A… a whip. Akito-san had a whip." She held onto Kyo's hands fiercely. "Akito-san wanted to beat me, but… Yuki-kun held me so that the only one who would feel that pain was him." Tohru broke into sobs, remembering the darkness, sounds, and emotions that remained far too vivid. "His arms trembled, Kyo-kun. He was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it! It went on for so long… I don't think I'll ever comprehend the pain that he felt – that he took onto himself for my sake."

After that it was quiet for a long time and the only sound was of Tohru's crying. Kyo had mixed feelings about the whole thing; he was confused, yes, but he felt… _thankful_ that Yuki had been there. _Thankful_ that he'd taken care of Tohru. He'd never felt thankful to Yuki for anything until now. Because if it hadn't been him, it would have been the precious person before him who would have endured that torment.

"I can't imagine," Kyo said softly, not knowing if Tohru could hear him through her tears or not, "that he regrets what he did."

OoOoO

Yuki heard the front door open, and looked up from the book he hadn't actually been reading. Kyo stood there with a strange look on his face. "Tohru'll be in a minute. She cried and I don't think she wanted you to know." She'd said she'd only be a minute since she'd had the time explaining to him how Yuki had helped past a nightmare the previous night to let her eyes return to normal. After that explanation, Kyo had understood that too.

Yuki closed his book. "All right."

"I'm going to bed." Kyo headed towards the stairs but stopped halfway there. Without looking at Yuki, he said, "Thanks. For… what you did." He didn't wait for a response and went upstairs quickly. There was far too much think about. It might take him awhile to accept Yuki and Tohru's relationship, but at least now he could try to understand.

Yuki waited patiently for Tohru come inside, thinking about how Kyo had done the least expected and _thanked _him. No doubt the next morning he'd pretend that it had never happened, but it still had. That meant that things had gone well, right? The door opened and shut, permitting Tohru inside. Yuki noted that her eyes were a little red which meant she'd been crying like Kyo had said. Without a word, she came over and wrapped her arms around him. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. After a minute she slipped away, whispered, "Sleep well, Yuki-kun," and went upstairs.

**What did you think? Let me know if there are errors so I can fix them. It's past midnight and I won't have a chance to read this again, so I'm sort of worried. I'll admit that this was one of the hardest chapters to write. It took the longest and was full of ****so ****much drama. ****Grr. I hope you all enjoyed. I feel better about Kyo, at least. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. Please be patient with me! I'll try and complete as soon as I can!**

**Youmacon in two weeks! :D**

**EDIT: I fixed the ending. ;)**


	22. A Visit to the Main House

**Hello! I meant to finish and post this last night, but my Yuki RP Tumblr was getting too much action. I currently have two threads (and a third coming up) that are on totally different levels. One is this fluffy date between Yuki and Machi (While re-reading the series, my opinions have greatly changed for them. They're freaking adorable!) and the other is just... scary. Akito is tormenting my poor Yuki to death with a video camera recording it all so that he can make Tohru watch it later. *shudder* It's terrifying. I really have no idea what Yuki is going to go through and that scares me since I'm used to being in control of what Akito does to him. All I know is that he's probably going to die. TT_TT**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Guest, sparklybutterfly42, TokiooWishes, HitodeDaikazoku, Guest, , 1 Hell of a Monster, Miri-chan, kayjaylew, and TheAmazing Madni.**

**The chapter is dedicated to TokiooWishes because not only do I love her but she's doing me a HUGE favor for which my OTP heart will forever be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow.n Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya. Happy 20th anniversary as a manga-ka to her!**

There was everything from murmurs to fan club members crying for joy at their desks or in the hallway when Yuki and Tohru returned to school after three weeks of Yuki's abscence. Hanajima and Uotani greeted Tohru at her shoe locker and gave her a grand escort to the classroom. They'd been over to Shigure's a few times, taking over Yuki's job of helping her catch up once or twice. Not that Hanajima had done much in that area except encourage them onward.

It was wonderful, Yuki thought, that she had such caring friends to welcome her back. He was happy for her.

"Tohru, we're going to kidnap you after school, 'kay?" Uo said with a wink.

Hana paatted Tohru's shoulder "How do they say it? Oh yes. We're going 'out on the town.'"

"If it's not too much trouble could you kidnap me tomorrow? Or later tonight? Yuki-kun and I... um... have plans." Tohru felt terrible turning her friends down, but they'd promised to go see Akito that afternoon, and she knew he'd be hurt if they didn't come or cancelled. "I'm sorry."

"You mean, you have a date with the Prince today, then." Uo's voice carried across the hallway and some of the fangirls who had gathered to watch Yuki return to school burst into fresh tears of disbelief. "Make sure he takes you someplace amazing if he's going to steal you away the minute we get you back."

Hanajima turned to narrow her eyes at Yuki in an accusatory way. "We, the most important people in her life, brushed aside."

"Oh no, it's not a date. We're paying a visit to the head of his family is all," Tohru explained. "Both of you are very important to me, but I did promise Akito-san so I should keep my word to him."

Uo put an arm around Tohru's shoulders. "You're far too good for us, Tohru. All right, fine. But tomorrow you're all ours with no excuses."

"No excuses," Tohru confirmed.

The school day passed with ease with the amount of catch-up work that Tohru had done. Yuki had still whispered brief explanations to her once or twice, and pointed things out in her open textbooks, but she made it through. Quite honestly, when he _had_ whispered to her, his voice and breath in her ear had been a little distracting however informative they had been. Before they'd left for the day, Mayu congratulated both of them on keeping up so well. Tohru had attemptd to give Yuki's tutoring the credit but he'd insisted it was her own hard work and effort.

She was still trying to give him the credit and thank him while they left the school gate. "I really wouldn't have understood anything without you so I want to make it up to you somehow. I should, really. It would be rude if I didn't. Please let me at least-"

"Tohru-kun, stop. It's not that much, I promise. You don't need to worry about it." Yuki was feeling a little overwhelmed by her gratitude for such a small thing.

"I have to repay you somehow, though," Tohru insisted.

Yuki sighed and said, "All right, can I pick how you repay me?"

"Of course!"

He held up an empty hand with a nervous smile. "Maybe you'll hold my hand during the walk to the main house?"

Tohru looked surprised. "Th-that's all? Can't I do more?"

"That's all I'll ask for."

Tohru took his hand, feeling a little inadequete. Surely, there was more she could do for him. "We would have done this anyway though... I wanted to pay you back."

"And you are." They had left the small crowds of students by then and Yuki added, "It makes me nervous to be around him; you're helping to calm those fears."

OoOoO

Akito sulked in her room by herself. They were going to arrive any minute and neither Kureno nor Shigure seemed capable of performing a simple task. Was everyone this inept? All he wanted was a _single_ deck of playing cards. That was all but they couldn't even do that.

Why had she even bothered to keep Shigure at the main house this long if he was just going to be an idiot? Well... Akito crossed her arms, not willing to admit that she'd been feeling lonely without Tohru around. And then there was the fact that Shigure was Shigure and Akito liked to have him around. But if he was going to be this useless, she didn't need him.

Voices drifted through the open door and Akito started to feel a little nervous knowing what she was about to do.

"Shigure-san!" Tohru's voice exclaimed. "It's good to see you again."

"I hope both of you..." Akito didn't bother concentrating to hear Shigure's response and straightened her clothes, waiting for them to be shown to the room. She gripped the item inside her fist, still unsure about her decision. It would be the end of everything that had ever connected her to Yuki; the end of her power over him. Was she really ready to let that go?

The door slid open and Shigure ushered Yuki and Tohru inside. "Hello, Akito-san," Tohru said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

Akito stared icily at Shigure. "Get out." There was venom in her voice.

Yuki and Tohru exchanged a brief nervous glance, wondering if this had been a bad day to visit.

"Now now, no need to get snippy about it." Shigure smirked a little.

"I can be as 'snippy' as I want!" Akito's eyes narrowed. "Go home, Shigure! Leave!"

Shigure didn't say anything and then gave Akito a wink. "I hope you don't miss me," he said with a teasing smile before shutting the door.

"I won't!" Akito shouted after him. The room was quiet for a few moments, and Akito composed herself. "You can sit down."

The two seated themselves and Tohru repeated her earlier question. "How are you, Akito-san?"

"I've been... um... fine. I've been fine." Akito clenched her fist again, the metal inside digging into her skin. "I have something for you, Yuki."

Yuki felt his heart squeeze. What did that mean? What was Akito going to do? This was exactly what he'd feared... He shouldn't have thought that Akito would give up so easily.

"Come closer." Akito made a motioning gesture and Yuki moved forward, keeping the memory of Tohru's warm hand as close to the front of his mind as he could. It would be all right as long as Tohru went home at the end of this visit without injury. That's all that mattered.

"Give me your hand," Akito prompted.

Yuki fought to keep his hand from visibly trembling as he extended it, trying to keep his mind focused on Tohru's soft touch. Something cold fell into his open palm, surprising him. He looked down to see a small silver key hanging from a black tassle. Yuki recognized it immediately as the key to the dark room. Akito had always worn it around his neck and the one time Yuki had seen Akito leave it laying around, he'd picked it up. Akito had gone into a spitting rage about it and locked him into the dark room for a day or two.

_Never touch this, Yuki! Never! If I let you touch it, then you'd be in control, but I _own_ you. I own everything about you, don't you know that yet? You don't have the _right_ to touch this!_

"Akito, this is... um..." The key felt as if it was burning his palm; he didn't want to touch any part of that room. This was what had so often sealed him into a fate of darkness.

"I already locked the door and that's the only key." Akito's voice was hushed and nervous. "You can do whatever you want with it. Throw it away or keep it, but I want you to have it." Akito backed away, knowing that she'd lost the last piece of power she had over Yuki. It was over. There was nothing left except the fear she'd engraved into him and even that was something she didn't want to use against him anymore. Tohru had said that friends were supposed to be more than fear.

And maybe... maybe that was all Akito had wanted to begin with.

Yuki moved back to his place next to Tohru and dropped the key into his schoolbag with a small shudder, glad to rid himself of its touch.

After lightly running her fingertips along Yuki's arm in support, Tohru took up the conversation again. "Would you like to do something, Akito-san?"

"We can't." Akito's voice was flat. "Shigure is too incompetent to complete a simple task, so we can't." She only knew one game after all and she could play it without a card deck.

The door opened and all three turned to see a grinning Momiji there. "I heard you needed cards, Akito," he said with a smile, holding up a rabbit-shaped deck. He waved at Tohru and Yuki enthusiastically. "Hi Tohru! You too, Yuki."

Akito held out a hand and Momiji dropped the cards into it. Akito looked back at Tohru and Yuki. "Will... will you play a game with me?" she asked a little timidly. "Tohru-san taught me how to play Dai Min Hin and I'd like to play it with you."

Yuki couldn't help but think how different Akito seemed from when he would demand Yuki play with him as a child. This wasn't a demand, this was an invitation. He picked up the deck, saying, "I'll deal the cards. Is Momiji playing too?"

Akito stuttered, surprised at how willing Yuki seemed, before giving her consent. The four got into a circle on the floor and with a small and uncertain smile asked if Akito would cut the deck for them.

Akito felt something she couldn't quite explain when she saw that, although there was still fear hiding in Yuki's eyes, there was also acceptance and a willingness to try.

OoOoO

"That was different than I'm used to," Yuki said as they walked home. During their visit, Yuki had noticed something missing from what he usually expected from Akito's presence. There had been... this feeling. Something completely foreign and new to him.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"It didn't feel the same, being with him. I didn't notice it when he came to the hospital, and I'm not entirely sure, but I think... I think today was the first time after my curse broke that I realized that my soul is mine. It doesn't belong to Akito anymore, it's _mine_."

**Chapter 22 complete. It's the last chapter too, but there's an epilogue thingy, so not quite the end. Akito was adorable in my opinion and this is always my favorite Akito to write about most of the time unless I want some violence to occur.**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think! Not to mention I could probably use some less violent things during my time online tonight because I'm more than a little positive that the Akito-mun and I are going to be going back and forth with some rather unpleasant RPing which I'm looking foraward to. *refreshes Tumblr page* **


	23. Epilogue

**It took me long enough. Here. Enjoy. I'm sorry I made you wait so long… Thank you to all my reviewers over the past months of this story being posted. You were all so kind and I love every one of you. More thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: HitodeDaikazoku, Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, KnowledgeandImagination, Miri-chan, spraklybutterfly42, 1 Hell of a Monster, FBFan, TokiooWishes, AssassinedAngel, Michelle Potter Black, and animelovernewbie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters therein. All rights belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Tohru was more or less exhausted. Hana and Uo had picked her up from Shigure's early that Sunday morning without warning, claiming their right to kidnap her. Yuki hadn't even been awake yet, Kyo had gone out for a run, and Shigure was yet in bed as well. She'd left a note, but she hadn't even had time to make breakfast for everyone. Thank goodness there were leftovers in the fridge that she could tell them to enjoy. That was not really the source of her exhaustion though. Tohru found herself exhausted because her friends had taken her what seemed to be literally everywhere. They'd been window shopping, Uo had dragged them into an arcade for a while, they'd tasted different pastries and sweets, and even stopped in at a petting zoo. After all that, Tohru was rightfully exhausted.

"So then, Tohru," Uo said, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You really can't tell us what happened, can you?"

Tohru bit her lip, looking down. Suffice to say, her friends were far too smart and knew her too well to believe that she'd simply been sick during her absences from school. They knew there were things that she wasn't telling them. It hurt her to know that she couldn't explain everything to them, but it was impossible. There were too many secrets wrapped around her disappearance for her to say anything. "I- I'm sorry."

Hana smiled to herself. "Although, I do hate that you must keep your secrets, I know it's for the best, is it not?" She knew from her friend's waves that it pained Tohru to keep things from them. She also knew that whatever had happened had certainly been terrible but had righted itself and resulted in better futures for the individuals involved. It was also her belief that Tohru had not been abandoned; Yuki's waves had become increasingly protective towards Tohru and during her second absence he had been gone as well. His waves had become so protective, in fact, that Hana _knew _he'd been there for her, whatever had happened. Knowing this, Hana had thanked him in a quiet moment at school on the day that he and Tohru had returned. Everything about his response had been full of surprise and slight alarm; his posture, widened eyes, and his failure to form a coherent response. If he hadn't known what she was talking about he surely would have asked what her simple "thank you" meant. But something had happened and he'd done Tohru a great service.

Hana had shared these deductions with Uo after school that day and both of them had agreed to keep silent on the matter. If it had to be secret, then so be it. Someone had taken care of Tohru and that was what counted. Someday, perhaps the truth could be shared, but for now the secrecy that recent events were shrouded in was obviously unavoidable. Meanwhile, whatever had occurred, Yuki had Hana and Uo's sincere gratitude whether or not he realized it.

OoOoO

"Come straight over, dearest brother! Forthwith!" Ayame was practically singing on his end of the phone. "Since I have heard that your most precious flower is absent on this fair afternoon, it is only natural that the _second _most important being in your life be paid a visit. So come! Come and be rejuvenated in my loving arms!"

Yuki sighed, leaning against the wall by the phone. Yes, Tohru was gone, but what Ayame didn't seem to grasp was that his enthusiasm was not prompting him to run out the door and into that ridiculous shop. "She has a life of her own, you know, Nii-san," Yuki said. "It's perfectly acceptable to leave the house with her friends. It's none of your business how she chooses to spend her time." Granted, waking up to her being gone had been a little nerve-wracking and reminiscent of the time she'd spent at the main house. It hadn't helped that Kyo had simply thrown the note away after reading it himself since apparently no one else in the house might worry. He'd eventually realized what had happened, of course. After his partially asleep brain had given him the run around of possible reasons for her disappearance, anyway. "Why is it exactly you want me to come?"

"Well, obviously! Your future! You can do anything now and no one can dictate what you become. Not the Sohma family and not our parents. So we should discuss and see where you'd like to be after graduation. It's not so far off is it? A year and a half, right?"

It was something Yuki had been thinking about as well. He was free from many things now and he hadn't even begun to test the freedom he now had. He'd only barely brushed the surface. "All right. I'll be there in forty minutes or so." Yuki quickly said goodbye and hung up before Ayame could begin another tirade.

It was that phone call that had brought him to stand outside Ayame's shop, which still horrified him a little. He never knew what he would walk in on when it came to his brother and every time was a little worrisome. Cautiously, he entered the shop, glancing around before fully stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. It was unusually quiet and Yuki wondered for a minute if anyone was even there. "Nii-san?" He went a little further and sat down on the sofa, not sure why he didn't hear a response.

Well, he could wait, couldn't he? That was when he noticed the various papers spread across the short table before him. Curious, he looked at them a little closer. Ayame wasn't exactly the type to actually _work _on things so Yuki couldn't help but wonder. It didn't take long to realize what they were: legal documents. Specifically, documents designed to transfer his guardianship over to someone else since his parents had disowned him. On one of the papers he could see his mother's and father's signatures hurriedly written beneath what appeared to be the main point of all this.

Whether or not it was for the best, Yuki picked up the sheet of paper and read over it. The legal terms made him sound like an item passing into someone else's ownership and when read in full, simply said that his parents didn't want him. He'd known that nearly his entire life but had never seen it in writing with their signatures to confirm it. Yuki set the paper back down, realizing how little he cared. This wasn't new. He'd known this was happening for a while; he'd already considered it done if he was being honest. They'd been his parents only in name for so long that the sudden disconnection from them felt like a continuation of what had already been in place.

"Like it even matters," he muttered, sitting back.

At that moment, the door flew open and Ayame came through chattering at Mine who wasn't far behind him, both carrying brown paper shopping bags. "Oh!" Ayame exclaimed when he saw Yuki sitting there. "Yuki! You've already arrived! You must have flown here on the wings of one possessed. How your heart must have longed to see me - your most illustrious brother!"

Yuki gave his brother a skeptical look. "Or maybe I just didn't care to be at home at the moment and had an excuse to come here. _You're _the one who called me, Nii-san."

"Welcome, Otouto-kun," Mine said cheerfully. "It's a shame you couldn't bring Tohru-chan with you, I had something I wanted her to try on. It would have been _perfect _for her."

"I'm sure she would have come if she wasn't busy already today." Yuki didn't mention the creation that Mine had wanted her to wear; he wasn't entirely sure that would have been the best idea. Mine smiled and nodded before taking the shopping bags and heading out of sight.

"No matter, no matter," Ayame said, waving his hands in dismissal of the subject. He opened his mouth to continue but then noticed the documents he'd left scattered on the coffee table. Immediately, he began gathering them up, apologizing for leaving things in such a mess and obviously hoping Yuki didn't realize what they were.

"It's okay, Nii-san. I already saw them. You can leave them there if you'd like; I don't mind." Yuki was a little past caring. Almost. It still hurt; of course it still hurt. His parents' signatures were staring up at him, confirming the one thing he'd always known but tried to deny – His parents had never wanted him for more than what he could provide them. That wasn't new though, and he'd been more than aware long before his mother had decided to disown him. "It's a good thing that this is happening. Because of that," he said, gesturing to the papers, "I can do anything. _Anything _at all. Without Haha-ue or Chichi-ue, and without the curse, I can be more normal than I ever was before. Even if I don't have parents."

Wasn't that what he'd always wanted to begin with? To be free? Yuki pondered that for a moment, and smiled a little. If he didn't have parents anymore, then so be it. There wasn't anything he could do about it, but he could move forward. He could move forward farther than he'd ever thought possible. "So…" he began. "I'm here to talk about my future, right?"

Ayame looked at his brother for a moment, seeing the determination in his eyes. Yuki had come so far in such a short amount of time. "Right. Your future! And it shall be a glorious one at that! Now, what is it you wish to accomplish in your lifetime?"

"I don't… I don't know. All of my impossibilities have already become possible. I don't know what else to strive for. I've never thought about it before."

After a brief silence, Ayame clapped his hands twice, calling, "Mine! Why don't you join us for a refreshing cup of tea?" Then, he turned to look at his younger brother. "I'm happy for you, Yuki. I am. You'll find ambitions and you'll be able to follow them. Good luck."

Yuki nodded, knowing that even if he hadn't said it, Ayame would support him in whatever he decided for himself. "Thank you, Nii-san."

OoOoO

When Yuki came home later that evening, he found Tohru with the majority of her textbooks, folders, and notebooks in a pile beside her and only one set open in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw it was him. "Yuki-kun! Welcome home!"

"I'm glad to see that you've returned as well, Tohru-kun." Yuki came further in, sitting down next to her. "It looks like you're almost finished with your school work."

Tohru nodded. "Almost. I just have two assignments left and I should be able to finish them tonight if all goes well."

Yuki rested his chin in one hand, wanting to say something, but overcome by nervousness. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. Saying it now would only fluster her and she wouldn't be able to complete her assignments. Instead he asked whether or not she needed help and gladly assisted her. It took nearly an hour and then, finally, Tohru added the last of her work to the neat pile beside her.

"Finished!" she proclaimed, her voice filled with both relief and happiness. "I'm so glad that it's over."

"Congratulations," he told her, pausing before continuing, saying what he'd wanted to say at the beginning. "Maybe… maybe now that you've finished we can go on that date I mentioned when we first started catching up." He couldn't keep his voice from sounding awkward. What was wrong with him? They were dating, weren't they? So why did an actual "date" sound so strange on his tongue? Maybe he just wasn't used to it.

Tohru blushed, averting her eyes down to her finished school assignments. "I… I'd like to, but…"

Yuki felt his heart stop for the briefest of moments. 'But' what? Had he been mistaken? Had he assumed too much? Was his relationship with Tohru _not_ what he thought it was? She'd been the one to confess first though. He'd even rejected her to start with. What did she mean by 'but'?

Tohru continued, sounding nervous, "I guess I don't need a 'date' because, for me, just being with you is enough. It doesn't have to have a specific name, as long as I'm with you." Her face was flaming with color by that point and she had to convince herself to glance up at him.

Yuki looked at her with wonder, realizing that what she'd described were his own feelings as well. He didn't need to title the time he was with her as a "date" because being with her was enough. It was special enough without having a name of its own. He pulled her close, despite her small sound of surprise. "I feel the same way," he said softly, feeling her warmth against him. Slowly, her arms came around him as well and she nestled her head against his shoulder. "Tohru-kun?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice just as quiet.

"Would it… would it be okay to just stay like this for a while?"

Tohru snuggled in closer and Yuki relaxed against the table as they sat on the floor in each other's arms. He didn't want to lose this moment yet. Holding her and being held by her. It was home. Not only was he at home, but Tohru was back where she belonged too. Not in the main house, not anywhere near Akito, but here within the four walls where she was meant to be.

**There. Complete. The end of Sacrifice. I… um… I'm really going to miss working on it. But I'll have the freedom to write something new too, so it'll be nice. Thank you to all my reviewers who have listened to my silly review begging so far. If you're for one more, it would be really cool to break 400 reviews. I mean, that would be awesome. A HUGE MILESTONE. For me anyway. So please review!**


End file.
